Choices, we make
by Angelic Lady
Summary: AU. The mark of chain is gone, but new problems are right around the corner. The Darkness has an interesting plan and an old friend calls for help, with that secrets got revealed. All the choices we make lead us here.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 1**

Deans POV

I killed Death. For sure the dumbest thing I have ever done. Seriously only I could believe that it would be a good idea to kill the horseman. But the alternative would have been even worse, to kill Sammy. No way. But the consequences will come and bite me in the ass that's for sure.

At least the Mark of Cain is gone. The price for that was only the rising of the Darkness. Whatever that means? Definitely a sign for the next apocalypse and we, the Winchesters, as always are right in the middle. What a mess. But before I deal with that, I need sleep without any nightmares. The end of the world has to wait until tomorrow. After we came home, I literally fell on my bed clothed and was out like a light soon.

Somewhere in the distance I hear a ring. 'My cell, just ignore it'. But the ringing wouldn't stop. I reach into my pocket to take the damn phone out and took the call. I answered with an angry voice. "What?"

"Oh, I woke you." said a voice, who sounded familiar. I know that voice, but from where. I couldn't quite place.

So I asked "Who is it?" On the other end you only could hear silence. So I repeated the question. I heard a sigh.

"Dean it's me, Cassie." the name rang a bell, but my brain is still in sleeping mode. No wonder I only got to sleep two hours ago. Just two hours, seriously, there is better be a good reason for that. "Cassie, who?"

"Cassie Hennigan. Thanks for remembering me, Dean." she said annoyed.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. It's late." I replied. "What's up?" It sounded like trouble,because she wouldn't call if it would be otherwise. Not good. My alarm started ringing.

"I need your help."

"I figured. So what do you need?"

"I can't tell you on the phone. Can we meet, tomorrow?" she asked.

Mysterious. "Ok. I talk to Sam and." but she interrupted my before I could get any further.

"No, please come alone. It is important!" after a short time she added. "You owe me that and before you ask she is ok."

But I am still worried. I know I owe her, for watching over Liza. She and Sam had a thing and since the end of that, we only met once. Our relationship wasn't that good in the beginning, but over time she become like a sister to me. Only the end between her and Sam got in the way of seeing her. But we stayed in contact. Not Sam knows that, because we both didn't want that. It must be a really serious problem otherwise she wouldn't ask me for help. It definitely can be good. "Ok. Where are you now?"

"At home."

"Ok. I can be there in four hours. I call you, when I am there, so we can meet."

"Thanks, but don't tell Sam."

"Yah, Yah. See you."

"Bye"

A look at the clock tells me it's 4 in the morning. But what should I do with Sam. Hopefully he is still sleeping. He would be curious, about what I was doing and I don't want to lie to him. The best would be to sneak out and think about solutions, when I cross that bridge.

I got up, took my keys for Baby and went to the garage. On the way there I took a sneak peak in Sam's room. He is asleep. Good, so I don't have to lie, for now. I wrote him a note and left it in the kitchen.

On the way, I need to stop for coffee. As always Baby looks so good in the garage of the bunker. It's our home. I hit the road with Metallica to get started. Somehow the songs reminded me on our first encounter with Cassie.

 **Flashback**

 _We were on a vampire hunt. After days of research we finally found the damn nest. We went there to destroy it. It was very quiet as we entered. Sam was right behind him. The Vamps were nowhere to be seen. But my instinct told me to be alert._

 _"Ouch!" Sam said all of a sudden._

 _Knee-jerk I turn around. Sam was on his knees with a machete to his neck. "Damn it." I tried to get to him, but in an instant I had also a machete to my neck. How couldn't we see that coming? There are not many people who can sneak up to us or me. So who are they? I hate it when people hide in the dark._

 _"And who are you two?" said a soft voice, which has to belong to a woman. I smirked for an instant. Only Sammy can get jumped by a girl._

 _"Come out of the dark and I show you, who we are." I replied. Even we if haven't the upper hand. I would never let them know that._

 _A young woman with beautiful red hair stepped out of the dark. She wore leader pants, which suites her very well and a red top. For a moment I stared at her and her nice little ass. She stared back at me. 'Focus, her ass isn't important at the moment' I thought. I showed her my smile to distract her a little bit to give Sam a moment. "Are you alright, Sammy?"_

 _"Yeah." he groaned, while he massaged his knee. As signal that he got a kick in the hollow of his knee. The woman wasn't big at least in comparison to Sam and with his knees on the ground his head is in the optimal height to be chopped of for her._

 _She looked at me and I still smile at her. Sam used the moment and tries to take the machete from her. But for a small, short girl like her she was really fast and his attempt ended quickly. He doesn't have a change to touch the blade, because she grabbed his hair and dragged him down again. They have to be hunters. Great! Working with other hunters was never easy. But we have to try to get out of this situation._

 _"As you can see, we are hunters, like you. So could you please let go my brothers hair. He worked all night for that hairdo." I couldn't resist a command and laughed._

 _"We don't have time for that." said Sam in his working tone, but with his classical bitch face and added "Jerk."_

 _"Bitch. But you have a point. We have to take down a Vamps nest, before we got bitten."_

 _"Don't stress yourself." the guy from behind me speaks for the first time. "The vamps are out. We already checked."_

 _"Fine and who the heck are you?"_

 _"We could ask you the same question?" said the girl. "If I recall correctly, I already asked you that."_

 _But before I could react the guy says to her. "Cassie play nice!. They are hunters like us, so take it easy and let him go." and pointed to Sam._

 _In her eyes I could read, that she hated to be told what to do, but she did it anyway. Sam stood up and looked for the first time in her face for a moment and said. "Hi. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Always so polite._

 _"Obviously I am Cassie and that's my brother Lucas."_

 _"Hi" the guy said and added after a minute. "Are you the Winchester Brothers?"_

 _"Yeah, why?" I asked._

 _"Oh no! Really? Ok than I am out of here." said Cassie angry and wanted to run._

 _"Cassie stop, we have a job to do!" he said with harsh tone to his sister._

 _"You three can do it." she said and added after a pause. "But I don't want to hunt with them especially him." she used her machete to point at me. 'Hey, what did I do to you?' I thought. So I said with a fast mouth "Oh someone is on PMS."_

 _Without any warning Cassie stormed forward and tried to attack me, but her brother stopped her. I wouldn't have mind to handle a little, feisty girl like her. I looked at Sam with my "What the hell" face, but Sam was as clueless as I am._

 _As reaction her brothers declares. "Ok, Cassie your right, it will be better if we finish this without you, so go."_

 _"Thanks brother. Not that I needed your permission, but I will hit the next bar." with that she turned around and was on her way. I watched her go. She was something._

 _"Don't get into trouble." he shouted after her_

 _"You know me."_

 _"Exactly." than he turned around and talked to us. "Sorry for that. She can be such a pain in the ass."_

 _"I would have called her crazy, but that's ok too." I said._

 _"Why is she pissed at us or better at Dean?" Sam wanted to know._

 _"I believe you can't remember us, but it is not the first time that we met."_

 _"And when was the first time? In Hell?" I received a bitch face form Sam for that. As reaction I just raise my shoulders._

 _"Not quite, just Christmas 10 years or so ago!"_

 _I tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. But Sam on the other hand remembered something that I could read on his face. "What a minute are you the Hennigan Twins."_

 _Lucas nodded. That name rang a bell. There was a year, where their father was out on a hunt with the Hennigans at Christmas. Sam and I stayed at Bobby's with two other kids, a very annoying girl named Cassandra, who hated to be called that and preferred Cassie and a boy named Lucas._

 _"Oh my God, that was ages ago. But why does she hate us?" Sam asked. Good question._

 _"Can't you remember Sam? We all played a mean trick on her and ruined her Christmas." Lucas said._

 _A burning Christmas tree came into mind. "Oh, the tree! Oh, my good she was so pissed." I said. "As I remembered correctly she fought with broken glass with every one of us."_

 _"Oh yes. I still have the scare on my arm because you two idiots." Sam said._

 _"You helped." I said, and Lucas and I started laughing._

 _"No, I wanted to stop you, both of you."_

 _"Tell me about it. She is still mad at me for that and I have to hunt with her." Lucas said._

 _"Wow. She doesn't forgive that easily." I pointed out._

 _"Yeah, sadly."_

 _"But it was just a Christmas tree." What was so problematic about that, it was just Christmas, nothing important at least in the Winchester universe._

 _"The last one she bought with our parents. She only decorated the tree for them. Because they promised, that they would be finished with the hunt at Christmas. Which was true, but there no tree and sadly it was the last Christmas we celebrated with them. They died five years ago but never had time for Christmas again. So basically we ruined Christmas." Lucas finished his story._

 _Okay, we ruined a memory with her parents. Typical me! I would have also been pissed if someone had ruined a memory of mom. But she is still crazy and annoying. So I think we're even. But she is definitely hot._

 _"No wonder she is pissed." Sam said._

 _"Yeah, but we have to finished this nest. After that I have to find her, because I believe she will be in trouble not later than an hour from now. So let's go." Lucas said._

 _We compared notes and made a plan. 4 Vamps lived in the nest together and we took them out after the came home from their trip. Which was two hours after Cassie left us._

 _We got to their cars. I was already behind the wheel of Baby as Sam said we should help Lucas to find Cassie. "Are you kidding me?"_

 _"Come on Dean, don't say you don't feel sorry for what we did to her."_

 _I thought some minutes about it and had to admit that Sam was right. She was a little girl at that time and we were mean boys. And it also would be fun to save her little ass, maybe she would be grateful. A smile started on my face._

 _"What?" Sam asked._

 _"Nothing. Go and tell Lucas that we help him."_

 _Sam came back after five minutes and we hit the road right behind Lucas car. The first stop was at the nearest bar. While Sam and Lucas asked around, I hit the bar for drink. The sexy blonde bartender asked me what I want._

 _"Whiskey." she turned around and made my drink._

 _She came back with it and asked with a flirty smile "Are you looking for something."_

 _"Yes I look for a girl." I answer and downed my drink. "And a second one please."_

 _After moment she returned with and said. "Maybe you found her already." and winked at me._

 _I smiled back at her and gave her a once over. She had a nice ass and nice boobs. Yeah, definitely my type! But from somewhere deep down my subconscious told me that there wasn't time for that. Yes. If it was my sister, I would move heaven and earth for her and I told Lucas to help. So the sexy bartender has to wait_

 _"Sorry, but the girl I am looking for wears leader pants, a red top and has red hair." after that I added meaningful "Maybe another time."_

 _She considers it and tells me "I think I saw her early tonight but she left with a guy about 20 Minutes ago. I would say that you can find them in the motel on the other side of the street."_

 _"Thanks" I downed the second drink and got to Sam. "Hey I think we should check out the motel on the other side."_

 _Sam called for Lucas and together we went to motel. As we crossed the parking lot, we heard someone scream and looked at each other. Every one of us checked another room. It was Sam who found her._

 _"Dean." he called. I went to room 12 and entered it at the same time as Lucas. We stopped in our tracks as we saw the body on the bed. It was not Cassie, but some guy and he was unconscious. Sam had his arms around Cassie and was holding her so she couldn't attack again. From the look of her face she doesn't liked that, but Sam still tried to calm her down._

 _What a little girl. Man, she is insane. Lucas got to the body and checked for the guys pulse. His sigh was a sign that he still was alive. Good._

 _"What the heck Cassie? Are you out of your mind?"_

 _"Me?" she asked, but nobody answered her. "He deserved it?"_

 _"Oh come on Cassie I know you, when your pissed you always are looking for a punching bag."_

 _She tried to get free of Sam's grip, but he wouldn't let her go. So she took a deep breath. "Sam cloud you please let go of me. I swear I will not attack anyone in this room."_

 _Sam looked at her face and let her free after some moments. I wouldn't have done it, because this girl was trouble. But I could see in Sam's eyes that he saw something that made him trust her. Even if I don't trust her, I trust Sam, so I go with his judgement._

 _"If you know me, that well, then tell me when did I attack someone out of fun." she asked her brother._

 _Lucas considered it. "Not, that I know of but there is always a first time."_

 _"Okay Lucas once again, he deserved it."_

 _"And why?" Lucas asked me._

 _"Because he wants to have sex with me, while I was unconscious." and went to the night table on the other side of the bed to show them the drugs. "I believe they are called ruffies." and throws them at Lucas. Okay, definitely a douche move. What an ass and coward would drug woman to have fun with her, especially if the girl willing went with him in a room. I hate such guys. If she hadn't already taken care of him, I would have punched him._

 _Lucas was silent. I was impressed by her actions. She took out a guy , who was heavier and bigger than herself. Because he wants to rape her, that's called self-defense. She knows some interesting moves._

 _"Ok guys. We have a messy situation her, what do you want to do?" Sam asked all of us._

 _To all their surprise Cassie said. "Someone should call 911." We all stared at here. "Hey boys I am not a monster and he needs medical help."_

 _"Good, but they will ask questions and what will we say?" was my response._

 _"We should clean the room and then bail." Lucas said._

 _"But they guy could get her in trouble." Sam said._

 _"I don't think so!" Cassie said._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because no guy would say, that a girl of my size and weight would attack him like that."_

 _That's right. "Point taken" I smirked at her. "So let's clean the room and bail."_

 _Lucas nodded and so did Cassie. But Sam stood there and looked from face to face, but finally nodded too. He wasn't happy with that but he helped. So we cleaned the room._

 _After we were finished, I asked "Who wants a drink?"_

 _"Me." Lucas said. He looked as if he could really use a drink, with that sister more than understandable_

 _"Have fun. I go for a walk." Sam said and went away._

 _"Sam, wait." Cassie called. He turned around. "Can I come with you?"_

 _Sam thought about it for a moment before he answered. "Why not?"_

 _I looked at Lucas with a questionable face. But he ignored it and went straight to the bar with the sexy blonde. Good choice, maybe the night is not a total bust after all. I took a last look at my brother and went than to bar as well. This could be interesting._

 _I arrived at the hotel around 2 in the morning that night. The room was empty. Maybe Cassie and he have a nice time. Good for him, he needs it, even if she was crazy, that could be a good combination in the right situation. With that thought I feel asleep. Sam woke me up as he entered the room at four in the morning._

 _I stared at him, but Sam just said. "We just talked." I smiled at him._

 _As if I would ever believe that, because Sam was very happy as he enters the room. There was definitely something going on. But I didn't push it. Cassie was an interesting girl with the equal ability to be an angel and a demon all at once._

 _I liked her a little bit as well, how could I not she is hot, sexy, tuff and has balls, quite a combination. But not let's forget the annoying part of her._

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 2**

Sams POV

 _We walk in silence for some miles. I don't know why she wanted to come with me. Discretely I look at her out of the corner of my eyes. She looks like she is deep in thought. No wonder after what happened. I am really surprised that this young girl with her short height and not more than 130 pounds wet could cost that much damage. I don't know if I should be impressed by her strength and actions or mortified by what she did._

 _She must have felt my eyes on her, because she asked. "What?" in a slightly annoyed tone._

 _Wow she is definitely something, but I don't want to tell her that I don't know what she is talking about. Who knows how she would react to such a lie, so I try to change the topic. "Why do you want to come with me?" and of course I am really curious about that as well._

 _Instead of answering she asks me a counter question. "Why did you let go of me back there?" Good question. Dean probably asked himself the same question, but I don't have an answer to that. Only that my gut told me that I can let go of her, because she wouldn't attack the guy again. Somehow I trusted her, there as something in her eyes. But of course in typical Winchester move I didn't want to tell her that. Yeah I am not Dean, but he isn't the only one in this family with trust issues. No, I am branded as well in that matter, so I try to put the ball back into her corner. "I asked first." More time to come up with a somehow possible explanation._

 _But of course as smart as she was, she turned the tables on me. "I wanted to ask you that question?"_

 _I sighed, why wants she to know that. "Why?"_

 _She stops and looks at me, so I stop too. "Because my own brother wouldn't have let go of me. He thinks I am insane. So I want to know why you did it?"_

 _That's a good reason and even if I didn't like to wear my heart on my tongue, I wanted to tell why I let her go. "It was a gut feeling. I saw in your eyes that you wouldn't do anything."_

 _"Oh … ok." she blushed and looked away. I like that color on her, but why is she embarrassed, because I could read her and she didn't want that or was it something else. She is a mystery and somehow I want to solve it. But I didn't pester her, because the best way to solve something is to learn as much as you can about it, so research time._

 _"Are you really still pissed at Dean, because of the tree?" I ask her and start walking again, slowly to give her time to catch up to me._

 _It took her a moment to follow me, but she did it and that was a good sign. She took her time by thinking about my question. That told me so much about her. She is impulsive as well as reserved at the same time. Maybe it has something to do with the situation she is at that time. She isn't like any other girl or better woman I ever get to know, how could she be, she is a hunter and from the damage on the other guy, she is ruthless one. "I guess the answer is yes." she answers after some time._

 _"Really, why?" I want to know, but I didn't look at her, to give her the chance to answer without showing me her emotions._

 _"It wasn't really the tree, but more the idea what it stood for."_

 _"Yeah, Lucas told us, we ruined your last Christmas with your parents." I say, but before she could say anything I add a question. "Can I ask what happened to them?"_

 _I hope she opens up to me, because only if she opens up I can see her for her and not what she wants to show the world. Because like Dean, hell even me, she didn't let others see herself for who she really is, outside of her family. Maybe she even didn't show her brother, who she really is._

 _It took her some time to answer. "They finally had a lead on the vampire that killed my baby sister Alex. They got there and killed every last one of the vampires in that nest. Even if Luke and I finally started hunting with them, they forbade us to come along. Which was bull shit, because I was the one who show the vamp kill Alex. But they saved our lives with it, because they were so happy after the kill that they didn't see the truck, which crashed into them. Irony they were hunters, but the reasons for their deaths was a simple car crash." A dry laugh escapes her lips._

 _"Wow." I say to her, because irony is a damn bitch. "How old were you?"_

 _"We were 15 and without Bobby, Luke and I would have ended in foster care."_

 _"How is that?"_

 _"Bobby was named our guardian in their wills and because he was our godfather, so the judge didn't have a problem with it."_

 _"What?" I am perplex I never would have thought that. That means that the Hennigan family knew Bobby for a very long time._

 _"Yeah, Mum was his little sister and he thought them and us everything he knew about the supernatural."_

 _"Ok." what other can you say to that. You never stop to learn new things about another person._

 _She tries to sniff discretely and wipe away her tears, but I see it, but I didn't call her on it." But enough about me, what happened to the Winchesters after that year?" she asks me._

 _So I am not the only one, who wants to learn more about the other person. I am not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. Only time will tell._

 _"I went to Stanford." I say without thinking._

 _"But why are you back in the game? Was the college life to much for you?" she tries to joke._

 _My heart aches a bit. Jess is still on my mind, but the pain had lesson in the last two years. The quilt on the other hand is still as strong as on the first day and thinking of Stanford always brings it up again. I don't know if should answer her question or not. But she opened up to me, shouldn't I do the same. Finally I sigh and say. "The demon, which killed my Mom, also killed my girlfriend, so I started hunting with Dean again."_

 _"Sorry I didn't want to open old wounds."_

 _"Don't it's okay." I try to hide the pain or better the quilt._

 _"I get that you wanted revenge, but you were out of this damn gig and you jumped right back in." she says._

 _"I guess, but I learned an important lesson." I say hard._

 _"Which is?" she wants to know._

 _"That I can't run from this live it will always catch up with me." I answer her._

 _"It looks like it." she answers. I look at her and in her face I see that she is somehow disappointed about it. I guess she likes this life as much as I do, but it's my life and I learned to accept it and try to make the best of it. Hunting is life and life is hunting it as a circle with no escape, once in it, there is no way out. But you can always dream. "If you could get out, what would you do?" I ask her point blank, why beating around the bush, when I know she hates hunting._

 _"I probably would be in Yale and work on my degree in American Literature." she answers with a faraway look on her face._

 _"You got into Yale?" I ask her._

 _"Yeah." she simply answers. That is an accomplishment and not an easy one. But why let she something like that pass. I know it wouldn't make a difference and we would have ended here no matter what. But that doesn't speak against trying, because wonders, if you believe in something like that happen all the time. I for my part tried Stanford and wouldn't change the good times there for anything._

 _"Wow, but why didn't you go?" I ask her curious._

 _"I only applied to see if I could get in, but I knew I could never go there."_

 _"Why?"_

 _She started to walk away and I followed her. It looks like she wants to bring some space between her and her dreams. "There were some reasons." she answers after a while._

 _"Like what?" Yeah I probably shouldn't pry, but my gut is telling me to go for it. I want to get to know her and not because she is a smart, beautiful woman with a crazy streak. No, I want it because it doesn't happen offend that I met someone I don't have to lie too. She knows of hunting and is part of it. Lying can get exhausting after some time and normally it is not worth the effort to get to know the girls, because we always leave. But this here is different._

 _"First I couldn't afford it; the stipendium I got only covered half of the tuition. But more important I couldn't leave Lucas like that, he would have got himself killed in no time."_

 _I swallow my guilt, because I left my family high and dry for college. I had to do it. But at the moment it is about her. The tension between us is dick and heavy, I have to lighten it up somehow. "Really I thought it would be the other way around." I say with a smile._

 _"Hey … I may be reckless some times."_

 _"Sometimes?" I tease her._

 _She laughs at me. I like her laugh it fits her and somehow warmed my heart. "Yeah, but at least I am reckless after I did my research. Lucas only does the minium and that always leads him to false conclusions."_

 _"Sounds familiar?" I say._

 _"Dean?" she asks._

 _"Yeah, he does everything to get out of research time."_

 _"I bet, but he still does it completely if he must." she asks._

 _"Yeah with murmuring and many cursing, but he does it. So that he gets to the right conclusion."_

 _"Lucas doesn't. Wouldn't I do the research; we would dig up the wrong grave more often than the right one."_

 _"Really?" I ask her._

 _"Yeah, so I decided against college." she said._

 _"Why American Literature?" I ask her curious. I bet the people ask her that as much they ask me, why I choose law._

 _"I love to read and write." she says._

 _"You write?" I ask her stunned._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Mostly short stories." she answer short._

 _"About what?" I am really interested in that. Maybe I could read them sometime. She blushed because of my question. Oh this must be good. I get more curious by the minute. But she didn't answer. Instead she walks like I didn't have asked at all. But I am a Winchester and one thing we share as a family is stubbornness, so I try again. "Come on it can be that bad."_

 _"Not it isn't but …"_

 _"But …"_

 _"I never told anyone about my writing at least Lucas. He would get a heart attack should read what I write."_

 _"Come on don't let me hanging in her. I promise I don't judge." I try to reassure her. I know how hard it is to open up to someone. It took almost one year to open up to Jess for me, but ten I still was holding things back. But we have the same backstory, somehow, which makes it a judgement free zone._

 _"Really?" she asks hopefully._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Mmmm okay … So I write love stories." I wait if she gives something more away, but she is silent. But that can't be all, where is the embarrassment part in that. So I pry. "And?"_

 _Now her blush gets more intensive. She looks so cute like that. "And the supernatural." she says after some moments of silence. I let her words sink in and try to figure out what she means by love stories and supernatural. It took me only moments to get what she is trying to tell me and then I start laughing._

 _"Hey." she yells as she abruptly stops. "You promised not to judge."_

 _I calm myself down before I say. "I said I wouldn't judge. I never said I wouldn't laugh."_

 _"Isn't your laughing a judgement in itself." she says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. She tries to be intimidating, but at the moment it made her look cuter than before and it increased my laughing. Of course she didn't like that. It took me a moment before I started arguing. "No, that's not judgement that's irony."_

 _"What?" she asks me shocked._

 _"Think about it, you are a hunter, who kills supernatural beings, but as a writer you write love stories with those beings. That's pure irony." I state matter-of-factly._

 _"Okay, I have to give you that." she says with a smile._

 _But I can't resist teasing her. "I bet your vampires sparkle in the sun."_

 _"Hey." she says offended, but I can see that she is trying to hide a smile. "I maybe write romantically about vamps, but I don't make them into something they are not. They don't sparkle, because that is so wrong. … But it can be that they are allergic against garlic."_

 _I bust out laughing, but she is laughing with me. It is nice, the whole scene, me and here laughing like that, feeling like a normal person, who doesn't know anything about the supernatural. I like her, really like her, but that's new for me, because it doesn't happen often that I meet someone with who I feel such at ease. I like spending time with her and I hope that we stay in contact after we will leave tomorrow to our next cases._

 _After we calmed down, I look at her, she looks so full of joy and out of impulse I cross her personal space, took her face into my hands and kiss her. Instead of being shoved away like I would have guessed, she eagerly kisses me back. With my tongue I feel her lips and hope she lets me in. Only seconds later, she lets me in to explore her warmth mouth. The kiss was slow, passionate and we are breathless after we break apart._

 _I connect my forehead with hers as I say. "Sorry I couldn't resist." Lame I know._

 _"Don't apologize. I liked it." she answers me._

 _"Then I have to do it again." with that I kiss her again and like the first time it was intense. It got heated fast as I let my hand slide to her waist to bring her near my chest. Cassies hand was in my hair and I like that. Normally I hate it if someone would touch it or god forbid ruffle it, like Dean sometimes tries. But with her I like it. She has an instant effect on me and my pants got tighter. So I stop the kiss. Not that I didn't want to explore her delicate body more, believe me I would. But I am not Dean, he is the one-night-stand-guy and I don't want it to be only one night with her. No I want to learn more about her, before I let it go further. After I catch my breath I say. "Not, that it isn't amazing, but I think we should talk more."_

 _In her eyes I can see that she is disappointed and a little hurt, like I didn't want her. She tries to get out of my arms, but I don't let her. I like her where she is and it hopefully will reassure her that I like her. "I don't mean it like that. Believe me I want to, but I want to get to know you first." I say sincerely to her._

 _She looks into my eyes like she is searching for a lie. But of course she couldn't find one and so she visibly relaxes in my arms and leans her head at my shoulders. "What do you want to know?" she asks after some moments._

 _"I don't know. I already know that you like to write twiglight stories, what else is there to know." I say with a grin on my face._

 _"Very funny, because I am more than that."_

 _"I bet. So tell me something nobody else knows, besides the writing stuff." I ask her. With her in my arms I walk us to a park bench and we take a seat._

 _"Only if you do the same!"_

 _"You got yourself a deal."_

 _She blushes a little before she said. "I liked you since the first time I saw you."_

 _"You mean all those years ago?"_

 _"Yeah, what can I say I like smart men." she tells me._

 _I smile as I ask her. "Was that the reason you let me tutor you even if you didn't needed it." The four of us were for four weeks at Bobbys at the same time and we studied together. But I always knew that she was smart enough and that she really didn't need my help. But I helped her anyway. It was nice to have a nice girl give you all her attention, who was I to stop it. Which 12 year old boy wouldn't like that from a younger girl or any girl for that matter?_

 _"You knew about that." she asks as her blush gets deeper._

 _"It was obvious at least for me. Smart remember!" I say with a teasing smile._

 _"Does that mean you liked me to?"_

 _"Maybe?" I say mysteriously_

 _"Not fair. I told you a secret so you have to tell me one."_

 _"Yeah, I liked you too. But I prefer now and this more." I say and give her a kiss to which she responded at once. I could get used to this. Her kisses are like a drug, only after three kisses I want more and never to stop._

 _"I am with you on this one". she said with a smile after we break the kiss._

 _"Good."_

 _"You know I hate hunting." she tells me._

 _"I figured as much." I say._

 _"Yeah, but we wouldn't be here if it weren't for hunting." she says with a smile._

 _"So true! I am also not the biggest fan of hunting, but …"_

 _"You accepted it as part of your life." she interrupts._

 _"What do you hate?" I ask her curious._

 _"I hate the most about it that I lost almost everything to it, my past, my present and my future." says. How philosophical, she must have thought a great deal about it. But I am not quite sure, how she means it._

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"It took my family, my sister and parents in the past. It slowly takes Lucas away from me and with it my present. Even if I don't know why, but I feel something will happen to him or better to us. And it took my husband and children from me, I always dreamed of. All in all hunting screwed my life and I can't do anything against it._

 _"Wow that's deep."_

 _"Don't make fun of me."_

 _"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I never saw it that way, but it makes total sense. But I still hope that I would have a family someday somehow." I say truthfully, as a Winchester family means everything to us and to me. They are the only people in my life I always can count on . For me that includes Bobby, because Family don't end with blood. But I always wanted children, because they represent a normal life for me._

 _"I don't know if I want to bring children into this mess. Hunting isn't a place for children." she answers to that._

 _"Amen." I say._

The door in my room closes and I wake from my dream. Which was more a memory that a dream. I look at the clock and see that it still is early. So why would Dean come looking into my room. My gut tells me that something is up, so without overthinking it I put my clothes on and leave my room. My first stop is the kitchen, because where else would Dean go at this god forsaken hour. Maybe he can't sleep after killing Death, an achievement of the extra class. Not that I thought that it would be possible, but why I am still surprised after all this years. I should know that we make the impossible happen, look at how often we come back from the death. But I wouldn't be able to sleep as well.

As I enter the kitchen I see that she is empty. Where else could he be? I ask myself. As answer I hear the engine of Baby start. Where the hell is he going now and without me for back up? Normally an indicator that he does something that I shouldn't know of. But I am prepared for something like this since I cured him of being a demon, because of the damn Mark. I activated the GPS signal of his phone and since then he hasn't noticed that it is active. So I turn around and run to my room to get my phone so that I can follow him without him knowing.

I crap my to go bag, because who knows what Dean is planning now and be on my way to the garage. I choose one of the cars and start to follow my wayward brother. As I drive away my brain and my gut are telling that it me it wasn't a coincidence that I thought about Cassie and my time with her. But after not hearing from her in years, which of course was my own fault, because I told her to stay away from me, one of my biggest mistakes. I am still sure that we could have made it work somehow. But I ban these thoughts into the back of my mind. As a distraction I turn the radio on and follow Deans GPS signal. I hope he isn't in trouble.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 3**

Cassies POV

Damn it, where is he. Dean said he would be here in less the 10 minutes, but that was 20 minutes ago. I really hope he didn't bring Sam. Even I know I have to talk to him someday, I also know that I would need a puffer for that and Dean is a very good puffer.

My level got from nervous to angry to pissed to furious in less than 10 minutes, only because Dean was late. No, I have to calm down. Panic is not a solution, not when it is about them.

Damn it, Dean, I really need your help. He walked through the door of the dinner as I thought that. As he started looking for me, I waved and he comes to my table. He looks exactly the same, just older. He was handsome, angry and little bit more worried than the last time I saw him. Just wait you will be more worried in 10 minutes tops.

"Hey Cassie"

"Hey Dean" I said and hugged him.

He took a seat cross from me and said. "Sorry, that I am late, but Sammy called and wanted to know what I was doing. So I had to come up with a lie." I could read in his face, that he didn't like lying to Sam.

"Sorry." There was a silence between us. I was unsure how to start this particular conversation. But it was Dean, who broke the silence.

"Cassie, what do you need?" as always straight to the point.

I see, that he is death serious, now full on hunter mode and that he wanted answers. So it would be best to tell him the truth right away. Just rip of the bandage. It will hurt either way.

"After I came home yesterday from work my …" but I stopped when I Sam saw into walking the diner right to us. Now I was pissed. Even it wasn't the time for that, but Dean promised. "Are you serious Dean you said you would come alone" I said in angry tone.

"Why?" Dean asked with that Sam took the seat next to him. Instead of saying something he looked from Dean to me and back to Dean. In his eyes I could read that I am not the only one, who is pissed. I could feel my pulse and anger rise again. I not only angry with him, but with myself as well, because he was hot as ever and my body wouldn't ignore that fact. God, why does he have to look that good?

Sam tried to hide that he was pissed, but I knew him to well to miss it. A part of me cared, but the other part was still pissed at him after all this years. All my buried feelings for him are coming up to the surface, love, anger and a little hate. Not a good idea, not now. That wasn't the way I pictured this. Damn it, Dean.

No-one of us said a word. It was Dean who broke the silence. "I thought you were at home?" Dean asked.

"Funny thing you told me, that you had a job to do. Thanks for lying Dean." he said.

My anger got the best of me. "Suck it up Sam. It wasn't his fault. I told him, that he should meet me without you and not telling you either."

He looked at me and his anger fades a little bit away. Instead of it disappointment took place. He was hurt, that I called Dean and not him. But that was his own fault. I feel a little pity for him, but my broken heart wants to hurt him at least a little. "Don't look at me like that. You should know that I would never speak to you again, after what you did." That took him by surprise. In his face I read that he didn't know what I meant. Even if I have to tell him, he has to know how hurt I was or better I still am. "Ruby, the demon bitch." I said with in harsh tone.

Hit and sunk. Sam was shocked, than there was regret, but he didn't look away. He was hurt, that I could tell, so I looked away. Damn it, why do I have still feelings form him. 'Nice job, Cassie.' told me Deans look. He wanted to say something, but Sam was faster.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I saw you two in action." was my short response. Both of them were perplex, so I went on. "I was looking for you because I figured that Dean was in hell and you were a mess. You told me that if that happens to stay away from you when you didn't call after day zero. But something came up and I had do see you. I followed you in that old house and saw you with her." After a short paus I added in a whisper. "That broke my heart and so decided never to speak you again, but here we are again. Yippie!" I say with sarcasm.

That is not the last bomb I will drop on you today. But this first hit like atomic boom. He was pale and didn't look at me. I am sure that the next one will even hit him harder. To see him hurt was hard and to hurt him even more was harder, but I have to do it, to make him understand. But on the other hand I would help Sam as good as I can to adjust to the new situation. I want to be there for him even if he doesn't want that, but after I tell him, he will be part of my life so we are in this together.

But the picture of that event haunted me ever since. I couldn't salt and burn it. I always believed that we had something special even if wasn't perfect, but special in a world of hunting. But he chooses a demon over me. That was a hard fact to overcome and I am not sure that I have done it. My heart was broken and I never wanted to see him again, now I was sitting with him in a diner. The two of them are the only ones who can help me. But seeing him reminded me of all that pain as well as my feelings.

A tear fell down on my hand and I couldn't stop it. I am too confused and crushed at the moment. I wiped them away and just looked at the table. Sam was trying to take my hand. But I didn't allow it. I didn't want his pity. It was an awkward situation and poor Dean was in the middle of it. He hates chick flicks, but he tries to ignore it.

"So how can we help you?" asks Sam after a while? He knew me as well as I know him and because of that it was clear for him, that I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

Here comes the hard part. With a deep breath, I started. "As I was about to tell Dean, I need your help, because since yesterday my … my children are missing. I found some red powder which smelled a little bit like sulfur, but not quite."

Both of them stared at me for a moment, before they responded at the same time. "You have kids?" was Dean's reaction. I nodded. But Sam wanted to know something completely different. He always was on the right track with things, at least sometimes. "How old are they?" he asked in a cold voice.

Dean looked at him with surprise and then at me. "Next week is their seventh birthday." I told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I make a joke?" I said.

"How could you do that?" he asks angry. Dean looked confused. He didn't get it.

"What did you expect, that I would tell you after you screwed a demon?"

"Yes, because it was my right to now."

"Why do you think I went to search for you in the first place? Sorry, that I was heartbroken and I couldn't tell you."

Dean finally got it. "Cassie, are you telling us, that your kids are … are Sam's kids."

"Of course she is. A typical Cassie Move to keep everything looked up and don't tell anything to anyone. Because it hurts." he said pissed.

Now I couldn't control my tears anymore and start crying. This was a mistake. Even if want their help to find my kids, how could I be around him. Without a word I stood up and walked away. Like always my first reactions is to run away. Very mature as a mother especially, but at the moment I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Damn it, Cassie, don't do that." Sam yelled after me. But I ignored him and walked as fast as I could to get out of the Dinner. I wasn't fast enough.

On the street Sam caught up with me. He touched my shoulders softly and turned me around. I looked on the ground but he made me look into his eyes. He smiled and put his strong arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms again. He held on to me until I stopped crying. I am suddenly calm and not freaked out anymore, only he has this effect on me.

Actions like that are the reasons why I still love him. Even if he was pissed he cared about other people. They both could feel that there still was something between them, something that would never go away, period.

"I am sorry." I said after a while and looked him in the eyes.

"I know." and after a moment he added "I am sorry too." and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"What a nice chick flick moment." Dean said from behind us. His sarcastically self is back and tries to lighten the mood. Smooth.

"Dean, you really know how to kill a moment. No wonder you just have one night stands." I said with a smile.

"At least I don't have kids."

"Not that you know of." Sam said with a smile. "Just look at me. It could as easily happen to you."

"Bitch." was Dean's reaction.

"Jerk." Some things never change.

"Ok, I think we should check out your house." Dean meant after some moments.

"I already checked everything. I may have not hunted in a long time ago, but I know what I am doing." I answered a little bit annoyed.

"We know that, but three pair of eyes see more than just one." Sam said.

With that Dean only said. "I got Baby. Be back in five."

Sam looked at me with his hazelnut brown eyes full of curiosity. He had questions about his children, but no idea where to start.

So I answer them for him so that he doesn't has to ask first. "Their names are Alexis and Joshua. They are smart, funny and look a lot like you. At least I see you in them, every day."

After short silence he asked "Do they know?"

"About what?" I wasn't sure where, he was going with this question.

"Me."

"Oh. Yeah, but they don't know all of it."

"And what do they know?" asked Sam. I could see that this was really important for him.

"That you are hunter and that for our safety you have to stay away." I said with a bad feeling.

"They know about hunting?" was his reaction. I should have known that he wouldn't like that.

"Yes."

"Why? I fought you never wanted that your kids would be hunters too."

"That's true. But I wanted them to know what's out there and how they could protect themselves." He nodded as if he could understand, but his eyes told me a completely different story. "Sorry, I wanted that they know. But they were never in danger before, because as soon as I found out that I was pregnant I quit." after a little moment I admitted. "That's why I'm a little bit rusty."

A car honked by our side. It was Dean. We got into the car, Sam in the front and I took the seat in the back, gave Dean my address and he drove away.

"So red sulfur … demon?" he asks Sam.

But before he could answer, I declared. "I don't think so. My house is very much demon prove. At every possible entrance devils traps, salt and iron in the fundament."

"Interesting." said Dean with a smile. Sam looked back at me with a proud face. He was impressed that I took every precaution to protect our children from evil. He wanted to say something, but at that moment my damn phone rang. One look at the display told me, that it was Petro, my boss. Shit, I haven't told him that I wouldn't come to work today. I know it was probably not the right time for that call, but I have to take it anyway. "Yes. Petro, what's up?"

 _"_ _Where is your little ass, your shift started 10 minutes ago."_ he yelled at me so that Dean and Sam could hear it. Sam looked at me with suspicion.

I ignored it. "Sorry Petro I don't can come to work today." I tried to tell him in a calm manner.

 _"_ _You will be here in 10 minutes or you're fired."_ he yelled a little bit louder. I was pissed as hell.

Work is not as important as my children. My actions are little bit lightheaded and I know I will regret it letter, but my fast tongue couldn't resist. "Okay than I quit."

" _Damn bitch. Go to hell and don't come back."_ he yelled.

"You first." and with that I hang up.

"I see you haven't change. You still punch first and ask questions later." Dean said with a smile.

But Sam on the other hand wasn't happy. No, he looked more and more concerned. "What was your job?" he simple asks.

"I work as a striper." Dean's month fell open. He had never expected that.

Sam on the other hand was irritated. "Are you kidding me?"

I wasn't really proud of it, but I get more money on one dance shift than as a waitress a week. "No. I have the body for that. So why wouldn't I do it. It is good money and I need it. I have three mouths to fill. A moorage and don't get me starting on how much you pay for good education in this country."

Dean laughed, but Sam not so much. He was silent and didn't look at me. As if he was ashamed for me. We arrived at my house, before I could start an argument about that. I know it is not the best job in the world, but good money and I don't need his approval. Annoyed as hell I got out of the car.

I open the door for them and let them in. It took them two hours to check the house and they don't get other results than me. I was sitting at the couch in my living room which was awful quiet without Lexi and JD, while they work. God I miss them, I hope they are okay. My thoughts are on my kids.

"Sam I think we should head home for more research." Dean says to Sam and that brought me back to reality.

"Ok." and then he added. "Cassie you should come with us." he said it in his there-is-no-room-for-discussion-tone. So I got up and crap some of my stuff, clothes, books and photos for Sam and some things for the kids, like clothes, Lexis favorite blanket, J.D.s teddy bear, their iPods and other toys.

Sam and Dean waited in the car while I packed. I took one last look around; it felt like I wouldn't come back here and then left. I climbed on the backseat as Dean talked about someone named Cas and that they should call him.

That rang a bell "Cas, wait a minute. Do you mean the angel, Castiel?" I wanted to know.

Both Sam and Dean were confused by this question. They took a look at each other and then Sam turned around to face me. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Instead of answering his questions I took the last book of the supernatural series out of my purse. Sam saw that and said in an annoyed tone. "Damn books."

"No. Seriously, you read that?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Why not? They are very good." I said with a smile to tease them.

"Debatable." Sam said.

"By the way thanks for saving the world." I said with a smile and added "Why would I not read it, I am part of it."

"Really?" Sam asked curiously. "What about you?"

"The weekend trips for starters." Only the thought of that weekend made me smile. Sam on the other hand blushed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

He mumbled something I couldn't understand. After that it was silence for some time. "Where are we going and how long will it take?"

"It will be a short drive to the bunker."

"Bunker?" I asked.

"More like a bat cave."

"Oh." whatever that means. I leant back and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get some sleep without any bad dreams.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 4**

Sams POV

The drive from Cassie's house to the bunker took us 3 hours. The only thing I thought the whole time was that I have kids, two kids, and I didn't know them. How could she do that? Even if some part of me understands her decision, the other part is hurt. They are seven years old and I didn't know them. Now they are missing. We have to find them.

The whole thing with Ruby was messed up alone, with me starting the Apocalypse and all. But I would have never guessed that Cassie knew. In her face especially her eyes I saw how hurt she really was and her tears were real. I never saw her crying, she is a too strong and stubborn person to show her feelings like that, but she cried, like never before and it was because of me. And she doesn't know that she was one of the three women in my life, with who I would have truly spent the rest of my life with. Even now I feel that way, about her, but my guilt, but more my own failures stopped me from seeking her out. After freeing Lucifer and the apocalypse I believed that she deserved someone better than me.

Yeah, I definitely still have feelings for her. Why wouldn't I, she is funny, sexy, beautiful and she knows about hunting. Damn she was a hunter herself and a damn good one too. Maybe a little bit to reckless but she can handle herself. She gave that life up to be there for the kids, our kids. How would have guessed.

I want to get to know them and I will not let them alone, I will be part of their life. Even if Cassie is against it, she has to live with it. Maybe someday she could forgive me for breaking her heart. I hope she will forgive me; because that means that there is hope for us.

But is that an excuse for not telling me about my kids. I don't think so. So the question is, can I forgive her. I look at her through the mirror, she is sleeping. She looks so different, because she is different, more grown up. As we met all this years ago after the vamp hunt, she was fearless, unhappy and somehow lost, like me at that time.

My first impression was, what an insane bitch. But after we talked the whole night I started to see through her facade. She was scared, but she opened up to me and showed me her vulnerable side. We had much in common; we both don't liked hunting as much as our siblings and wanted more in live. She wanted a family and she got that. It makes me smile that I was one, who had given her that.

We arrived in the garage, but she didn't wake up. No surprise, when she was sleeping nothing could wake her. I also didn't want to wake her. Instead I took her in my arms and carried her in my room. To have her in my arms felt like the last time, it was electrifying, like nothing had changed. There is still something there, but can I forgive her or better can we forgive each other for what we have done. I hope so, because she always meant something to me, maybe she felt or still feels the same way about me. I don't want to lose her again.

I laid her down on my bed, covered her with a blanket and walked back into the kitchen. But before we could work on our feelings, we have to find our kids. That is more important. Man, they must be scared. Even I didn't know them or even have seen them once I worry about them. Dean was there as I walk in and drank a beer. I took my own beer and took a seat across him.

He just looked at me, without saying anything. I could tell he definitely wanted to say something, but doesn't. Why. Normally he speaks first and thinks later, but now he is silent. Normally he made sarcastic comments about everything, especially on my expanse.

"What?" I ask after I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Nothing." he said with a smile.

"Come on Dean. I know you wanna say something, so say it."

"Wow. That girl is really something."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"It didn't know you were that close." he said with a knowing smile.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Would you do it now, please?"

"Why?" I say pissed.

"I am just curious."

That was clear. He just wanted to know the slippery details. But forget it Dean, I don't give them to you. That's Cassies and my story, from the looks of it, we are still writing it. God, I hope so. "That's not gone happen."

"Hey, come on. Give me something."

"Forget it."

"Ok. At least I have the image of her as a stripper."

I choke on my beer. Yeah that was something. How could she work as a stripper? I know the answers to that, it was for the money and she definitely has the body for it as well as the talent. I would know I got some kinky lap dances in the past. I thought with a smile. But seriously, I can let her do that anymore. It's too dangerous, what if anything would happen to her. No, our children need their mother, I would know. That would be a heavy discussion with her, but I know, how to reason with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it as long as you can."

"What are meaning by that?"

"Nothing." I said a little bit angry. "We have a job to do. So let's start research for this red sulfur."

Without waiting for a response I got up and walked in the library to start with research. First I searched the files of the Men of Letters. Maybe they have seen that stuff before. Steps behind me make me turn, but it was Cassie how came through the door not Dean.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"A dream woke me." she had tears in her eyes. It wasn't a good one, but she didn't want to talk about it. Ok, I am ready, when you are. If I push her, she closes up and I don't want that. It was hard to work through her walls the last time, but she opened up to me. I only have to wait, so that's what I am doing now. We have to speak open about everything. She needs to learn that she still can trust me. Man, I really screwed up.

"Ok."

"Where are we? What is this place?"

"It's a hideout form a secret society called the Men of Letters."

"The Men of Letters are real?"

Wow, she knew about them, how. "You know them?"

"Yes. I found an entry on them in my parent's journal. They came across some demon, who was asking about them." she walked around in the room and takes a good look. She always loved books and read everything she could find. If it wasn't for hunting she would have studied American Literature and would have started writing. She always wanted to be an author and she was good. She showed me some of her stuff and I liked it, even if it was still unfinished and some questionable stuff about the supernatural. I hope she still writes and that life hasn't got in her way.

"Interesting."

"And you live her?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Deans calls it home, but me."

"I know home always was alien concept for you, except maybe Stanford." She hasn't forgotten. She knows me very well, but I also know her well.

She looks at the books while walking past the shelves, she took some randomly chooses a book and starts reading. I watch her. I have seen her doing that so often in the past, while we were hunting together. It was just a short period for some weeks, but they were intense ones. Thinking of it made me smile. She tried to help me to break Dean's deal and we got to know each other better during that time.

"What?" she pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Why are you smiling form one ear to ear?"

"I fought about Summerville." She smiled at first, but then the tears came back. Damn it. I hurt her very much. "I am sorry, Cassie. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, sure, because I was that important to you." she said angry. She is going into defense.

I stood up and got to her, made her look me in the eye. "You were" I paused before I added "and your still are."

"Because of the children."

"No, that's not true." She tried to get away from me. But I wouldn't let her. "Cassie you know me very well, so look me in the eye and tell me what you see. I know you can still read me like book."

She looked up and studied my face for some minutes, before she said. "I can see that you're hurt and that you're sorry. Your feelings I only can guess like in the past. I always thought that you fell for me, like a fell for you. But ..." she stopped.

"But what?" I dig deeper and look in her beautiful eyes.

"But after you screwed that bitch, I thought that you never had feelings for me. I was just a tool to help you get your brother out of his demon deal."

I was shocked. How could she think that? Of course I fell for her and my feelings for her are still there. Why can't she see them? Without even thinking something else I kissed her and she kissed me back. The kiss was long and intense, while I was holding her in my arms. If she doesn't saw, how I feel, then I have to show her.

"Hey Sam." Castiel said from behind.

Really, Cas you have the most disturbing timing ever. Cassie got away from me and blushed. The question is why, because I kissed her and she didn't like it or Cas interrupted us. I really hope it was because of the last one.

"Cassie this is the angel Castiel."

"Hey." she said with a nervous look on her face.

He also said hey and looked for a moment at her and then his attention was back on me. "It didn't find your children, they are nowhere to be found." he said in his dark awkward voice.

That's not good. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, but before they started to run down her cheek, she looked embarrassed away and run out of the room. She hated that anybody could she her cry, especially me, because she doesn't cry, not in public or company. She was hurt and it wouldn't be easy to comfort her.

I wanted to go after her, but Cas hold me back. "Wait there is more?"

"How is that?"

"Your children are not the only ones missing. Since yesterday all over the country kids have disappeared and the only thing left is red sulfur."

That is not good. We have to find them and bring them back to their families. We have to bring back Alexis and Joshua. I want a change to get to know them. With the thought of losing them my heart feels like it would explode and I didn't know them. When I feel like this, how must Cassie feel?

I am such a moron. Our kids are missing and I didn't comfort her. Not in the way she needed it. Instead of comforting her, I just wanted her forgiveness. I have to change that. Even if she doesn't want it, but she needs me right know. I have to be her rock, her shoulder to cry on.

"Where is Dean?" Cas asked and took me out of my thoughts.

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"We need to talk. It is important." with that he walked into the kitchen. So I followed him.

Dean was sitting on the table and ate a cheeseburger as usual. After his 12 step program I could see that he enjoyed it very much. He looked up at us. "Hey Cas." he said and added "Sam what happened to Cassie she busted through the kitchen like a freaking tornado."

"Cas couldn't found the kids."

"Oh. Okay so we continue our research."

"Not now." Cas said in his serious voice.

"Why?" I wanted to know. What was more important that the search for my children.

"We have to talk first."

"About what?" Dean wanted to know.

"I killed Crowley."

Wait a minute, what? Did he just said, that he killed Crowley. A look at Deans face told me, that he was as shocked as I was. I am speechless, but Dean as always has a faster mouth than any other person on the planet. "One point, we can cross of the bucket list. We have to celebrate that. Who wants Whiskey?"

Instead of taking a glass from Dean, I wanted to know how, because I believe that it isn't easy to kill the king of hell. We tried it various times, but never succeeded. But on the other hand, Cas is an angel and we are humans. So it could be much easier for an angel to kill a demon like Crowley, then it would be for us.

"Actually it was Rowena, who killed Crowley and I was here tool. She used a hex bag on me and I couldn't stop it from happening. But…"

"But what?" Dean asked curious.

"It was weird because after I killed him his body just vanished."

That's a new one. That never had happen before. We have to dig through the archives to make sure that he is really death. But first I have to comfort Cassie and then we have to find our kids. It's going to be a long day or better a long week.

It is research time and I have a funny idea who could help. "Cas can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." was the short answer.

"Can you find Chuck?"

"What do you need Chuck for?" Dean asked confused.

"I could try, but no-one has heard from him in years."

"Thanks Cas." with that the angel disappeared and left us alone.

Dean looked at me with his are-sharing-your-intel-with-me-or-have-I-do-get-annoyed-face. I have my theory, but I not ready to share it. So I didn't answer, which of course made him upset and just left him alone in the kitchen. He yelled to come back, but I ignored him. I have more important things to do.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 5**

Cassie's POV

Lexi, JD where are you? Since the angel told us, that he couldn't find them, I feel so lost. I lie on Sam's bed in his room and cry. I can't stop. The thought that they are in danger and that nobody can find them drives me crazy.

We never have been apart this long. I miss them so much and I know that they are feeling the same. But at least they are together and I could see them in my head. JD would hold Lexi to comfort her. Even if Lexi is 10 minutes older, it was always JD how protected her like a big brother.

Oh, I want them back and I don't know how. Although I still have two options I could make a deal with a crossroads demon. I am sure Sam wouldn't approve of that, but we are talking about my kids. Or I could go to him, the only person in the world I never wanted to ask for a favor, because I knew I would regret it.

Both options are not optimal and I hope there is another way to find them. At least I believe that. I'm with Sam and Dean Winchester there is nothing they can't manage. That was the reason I called Dean in the first place. I have known that they would do everything in their power to help me, not only for me, but for the twins, because family is important to them, even if they don't know them.

The door opens and without looking up, I know its Sam. I didn't want that he sees me crying, but I couldn't stop the tears. I normally don't cry, at least not in public and he knows that. It's not because I believe that crying makes me weak. No, it's because my father accused me as a child that I used crying as weapon to get what I want, but I couldn't help it back then. I learnt quickly to stop my tears when I was around people especially my parents and would only let them fall when I am alone. But now I don't care.

Without a word he took me in his arms and held me close. Like always when I was with him I suddenly felt secure and started to calm down. He always was my secure port and always will be. His comfort stopped the tears, but I didn't want that he let go of me. No. I like his smell, which reminded me of old times with him. It felt as if nothing had happened between us.

After a while he said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" was my confused question.

"For everything … for Ruby … for hurting you and for not comforting you, all in all for being a moron."

I laughed. "Yes, you are a moron, but you are my moron." was my quick answer without thinking. After I said it I blushed.

At this moment I realized that I still love him and that I always will be. My heart has forgiven him a long time ago and I didn't know it. But in his arms I know that this is where I belong. After the kiss I was pretty sure he had the same feelings for me. But I didn't look in his eyes. So he made me. In his beautiful eyes I could see confusion. I wasn't sure what that meant. Am I wrong about what he is feeling for me? It looks like it, so I looked embarrassed away.

Before I could move away from him, he commands. "Stop and look at me."

"Why?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I hate crying but today I couldn't help it was the only way to express my feelings.

"Because it is not like you think."

"What does that mean?"

He paused for a moment as if he was looking for the right words. "I do have feelings for you, but …" he paused.

"But, what?" was my impatient question.

"But we should put that aside for the moment and instead find our kids first."

This made me love him more. He is right. Lexi and J.D. are the priority and always will be. "But where do we start. Castiel said that he didn't find a trace of them."

"Hey, hey. We will find them. Even if it is the last thing I will do. I also have an idea where we could start."

I nod. At the moment I didn't want to know what it is. I just want that he holds me in his arms. So that I believe that we will find them.

"Can you tell me about them?" Sam asked.

"What?" His question took me of guard.

"Can you tell me about Alexis and Joshua?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything!" he said with a smile.

"Oh, where do I start?"

"How about, what they know about me?"

"Everything."

"Everything, how." was his confused question.

Again I took the supernatural book out of my purse. His face was very annoyed about that. What is it that he doesn't like about these books? But he also was curious. I could read that in his face. "When Lexi and JD…"

He interrupts me. "You call them Lexi and JD."

"Yeah."

"Lexi I get, but why JD."

I laughed. "Joshua second name is Dean. Which fits? He is short tempered and reckless like him."

"Really, has Lexi also a second name?"

"Yeah it's Samantha. That also fits because she is smart and respectful as you to others." I say with a smile.

His smile wasn't that convincing. "Don't tell Dean that. I never will hear the end of it."

"Sure." I started laughing a little bit louder. It was good to laugh and don't thing about the problem at hand. "What was I saying? … When the kids were 2 ½ years old they started questioning me about you. So I started to read them the books every night."

"At least the damn books are good for something."

"Yeah. The kids love the books. They also have favorite parts."

"Really, which one?"

I thought a moment about that. "Lexi for example liked your encounter with Madison the werewolf." As I said that I could see for a moment pain in his eyes. So I told him the rest of it, maybe it would heal some of the pain. "She always said that Daddy cares so much for everyone even if it was an evil creature."

He smiled and asked. "And JD?"

"Oh. He always wants that I read him Swan song. Because you are his hero and he said that my Daddy was stronger than Lucifer. He wants to be as brave as you. That is why; he is always the one who protects Lexi and me. He believes that you expect that from him, even when he is the youngest."

"He did a good job." His smile grows bigger. I could see that he was proud of his kids. I hope that they get to know each other.

"Do you wanna see some pictures?"

"Yes."

I took the photo album out of my purse and opened it. The pictures reminded me when the kids were younger and how they have grown since they were babies. I am so proud of them and also worried, but I know they are together and together they could go through that. At least that is what I hope, because they never were in any kind of danger.

We went from side to side. "Stop." he said at some point. First I wasn't sure why. But then I saw a picture of the kids with Bobby.

"Bobby knew?" he asked me.

I blushed before I answered. "Yeah. Don't be mad at him, but I made him promise that he wouldn't tell you anything."

He looked hurt away. I didn't want to push him so I wanted to give him space. But he didn't let me, his hold tighten around me. After a moment or two he said. "Is that why he was monthly in Jamestown?"

"Yeah. He told me what you two where up to and we always had a fight, about me not telling you and obviously I always won the argument, every time."

"Why didn't you wanna to tell me?" he asked very serious. It was clear to me that that question had to come up at some point. But was I ready to answer it.

I considered it and concluded that the truth will set me free at some point. "For more than one reason: First I was hurt and wanted to punish you. But I checked that it wasn't really a punishment. After that I was afraid that you would hurt me again and wasn't ready for that. So I put it off and off." Instead of saying anything, he his embrace tightened so that I could bury my nose in his chest. A sign, that maybe he can forgive. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I get why you did it. But don't do anything like that again. … And could you forgive me."

"I already have." with that I risked to kiss him and he kissed back. I felt his warm lips on mine; the kiss gets deeper and more intense.

But like before we were interrupted as Dean clears his throat. With a blushed face I looked at him and he just smiled back, with his typical Dean Winchester smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Cas is back and he is not alone."

"Good." said Sam and got up. I on the other hand remained at the bed, but just for short moments, because Sam took my hand and made me go with them. "You want to be part of this."

"Ok." We walked through the hall back to the main room which reminded me of a library. As we went through the door I could see a familiar face and was a little bit shocked. I never thought Sam would bring Chuck here. Damn it. The situation got messier every minute.

"Hey everybody." he said and then he recognized me and said with a harsh tone. "What are YOU doing here?"

Everyone even Cas looked curious at me. Instead of talking to them I looked in Chucks face and spit back. "It's nice to see you too. I thought I would never see you again."

"And which fault was that?"

"Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Sam asked with curiosity.

I didn't react to that. I was busy with Chuck. "As I recall YOU left in the middle of the night, not ME?"

"And you know why." he said. Good he leaves it with that. It's not a good idea to discuss, why he left at least not with all the people around. But at the moment I thought that, I knew that Chuck would hold it against me. "You said Sam's name while we had sex."

Now, I am more than red. "Thanks Chuck. You did that on purpose." I didn't want to look in Sam's face, but I did it anyway. There I could see jealousy. Wow, that was unexpected.

All of a sudden the room was silent. Dean was shocked and also confused about this revelation. Sam was jealous and Cas looked normal, as if nothing happened. I counted the seconds. I didn't know what to say, so I waited that someone else would say anything and I hoped that it wouldn't be Sam. But I was disappointed.

"So you had a thing with …" there was the pause from which I didn't know where he was going with this question. As always Sam surprised me. "… God." and looked at Chuck.

"What do you mean by that?" Cas asked confused.

"Sam, are you saying Chuck is God?" Dean wanted to know.

Before Chuck could deny it as he usually did I answered for him. "Yes. What can I say, after the man I loved had sex with a demon! It was really good that God was interested in me. It pushed my self-confidence."

"NO, Chuck isn't God. I would have known. That man isn't my father." Cas was shocked. Sorry Pal, but Chuck is God and he doesn't want to be found, at least not by the angels. He told me, that even if the angels are really old, they really are like children, who lost their favorite toys and fought every time over everything. He couldn't stand them anymore, so he left.

That I knew was an accident, because he used his power in front of me after a demon attacked. He only touched the demon and it vanished like it even existed in the first place. At first he wouldn't tell me, but I am Cassie and I have my ways, so I got it out of him. I didn't believe him at first, but after sometime everything made sense and I started to believe. But I learned that God from the bible and the real God are two different things.

Chuck went to him and pets him on the shoulder and said "My son it is true."

Cas looked at him and screamed. "No, you're not my father."

"Cas you couldn't see, because I didn't want you to see me. But after the bitch revealed it, you can see me."

There was a white light in the room and Chuck showed his son his true form. After the light vanished Cas had tears in his eyes.

"WOW … What a day! … Sam has children. … Cas ganked the King of hell … and Cassie banged God." Dean summed the situation up. "Anything else we should know?" I had to smile at that. Only Dean can lighten the mood with something like that.

"Speaking of Lexi and JD where are they?" he asked me.

"I don't know, because they are missing. We can find them."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because the last time you said to me and I quote "Go to hell"." Cas, Dean and Sam were shocked by that and looked with confusion at Chuck. It isn't to except that God would say such a thing.

"And your answer was. You first! So we're even." he said with a smack smile on his face. After a moment he added. "I am back in a minute." with that he vanished.

This day was one of the worsts of my life. I started to shake. So I took a seat and look at the others in the room before I say. "God, he pisses me off!"

"Literally." Dean adds.

Dean and I started to laugh. Sam looked from me to Dean and back to me with his typical bitch face, which made me laugh more. Cas on the other hand ignored us and took a seat silently. He was crushed. I can understand that it is hard for him to accept that God, his father, was directly in front of his eyes and wouldn't let him see him. Yeah Chuck, was really a son of a bitch. The best would be to let him alone to process everything.

Sam took the seat beside me and looked at me without saying anything. So I did. "What?"

"Nothing." but he somehow smiled and tried to hide it.

"Spit it out."

"You had sex with God but you called my name."

"Yeah, so?" I said in a teasing tone.

"I'm flattered."

"Get over yourself." I said with a smile.

Sam couldn't answer, because suddenly the white light and with it Chuck was back and brought company. Lexi and J.D. we're running to me. "Mom!" I stand up from the seat and embraced them in a hug.

It was so good to have them back in my arms. They are save now. They look hungry, tired and dirty. But that's not important, because they are here.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 6**

Sams POV

I look form Cassie to the kids to Chuck. He did it and brought them back. I am glad, but what is with the others. They also deserve to be home. Why are my kids are more important than others, not that I am ungrateful. But I only know them for a short time and I was worried like crazy, other parents in this situation must go up the walls by now. "Thanks, Chuck. But what is with the others."

Cassie looks up from the kids into Chucks eyes and asks. "What others?" The kids cling to Cassie as if they were afraid they would be alone again. No, that's not going to happen. Not if I have a say in it.

"They are still there." he says dry.

In Cassies face I read confusion, so I tell her what we are talking about. "Other kids got missing yesterday as well!"

"And you left them their?" Cassie asks.

Without any explanation Chuck vanished. Unbelievable and I believed in him.

"That's the reason why I don't believe in God, because he is a douchebag and he is Chuck." Dean screams into the air.

Lexi and J.D. both discipline Dean. "Swearing is a bad habit uncle Dean." I couldn't help myself but smile.

But after I saw Deans startled face I started to laugh. "How do you know, who am I?" he asks.

"Mom showed us pictures of you."

"Aha."

Does that mean they know me too, but before I could ask them? Lexi came to me and hugs me. "He daddy" she says. She is beautiful with brown curly hair like her mother and green eyes. Her smile is contagious.

I get on her eye level, I hug her back and smile into her hair "Hey baby girl."

J.D. also came to me. He is a little bit bigger than Lexi and has short red hair with hazelnut eyes. Both are adorable and they are my kids. Before he hugs me, he punches me and says. "That's for letting Mom and us alone." That hurt a bit, more mental than physical.

I look into Cassies face and see her smile. She did a good job. I just met them and I am already proud of them. As answer to his punch I take him into my arms and he hugs me back. "Thanks for protecting them." I whisper into his ears, so only he could hear it and with that he hugs me tighter.

All of a sudden I have a family. I am happy to have kids, but where do we go from here. I am a hunter, but that isn't a good environment for children and I definitely don't want to repeat my father's mistakes. And I also can't leave Dean alone with hunting. I want to be a Dad, but a hunter as well.

Cassie could read my confused face as she says to me and the kids "I believe we should help the other kids. Or?"

Before I could react to that, the kids scream unison that we have to. Cassie nods, but reply's "But before we start you two should eat and rest."

"No, Mom." both yell.

Cassie looks at them with a serious face and declares in a serious voice. "I'm not discussing this. So follow me into the kitchen." She sounds like a mother. Yeah of course she is one. But the kids didn't listen. Instead they both look at me for help. I look at Cassie and in her face I can read that she except that I side with her. So I say with a soft voice to them. "Listen to Mom."

They were defeated and went to the kitchen. Before Cassie follows them she comes to me and kisses me. "Thanks." The kids saw the kiss and they are happy about it. That's understandable, which kid wouldn't want their parents be back together again. Cassie went with them. I followed them with my eyes.

Even if I know that they will be save in the bunker, I'm also worried.

"Interesting, how fast it goes to worrying." Dean says with a smile. I just nod to that. I really don't want them out of my side. But I have to accept that. How will I learn to hunt, when they are not by my side and I definitely don't want them hunting with me. That's out of the question.

"They look nice." That's true. "So what do we do now, Sammy?"

A very good question, so I answer truthfully. "I don't know, Dean. I really don't know."

"At least your son knows how to throw a punch." Deans says with a smile.

"That's true." I say with a smile while I touch my chin. For a seven year old boy he has power behind his punch.

"Do you love her?"

Without hesitation I say. "Yes. I do." After that there was a short paus. As if Dean was thinking hard about something. That something was the situation in which we are now. That I read in his eyes, but his solution to the problem was a revelation to me, because he said something I would have never have guessed or expected.

"Okay. I think we have enough room for all of them."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, because I don't know what he is driving at?

"You should stay with your family or better they should stay with you and that means here. The bunker is a save place."

I look at my brother. He knows that with them here everything around here changes, so it could only be joke or? But his face was dead serious. He also wanted them her, because they are family. Family is everything to Dean and I know that. As answer I hug him.

"Good. Enough with the chick flick moment, bitch."

"Jerk." I smile.

But we have a lot of work to do. First we have to bring the other children back to their families and second we have to fight the darkness. I want to be a hunter. I am good hunter and I do good, well at least more than bad. Now I want to make the world a better place for my children as well. But the question is, would Cassie agree to that.

If yes, than I have to be more then careful and can't do anything stupid. Not an easy task, some of my hasty decisions during a hunt are stupid, but my family needs me alive. What if she doesn't accept my decision? I see a big argument in the future that's for sure, but I know how I can persuade her or I hope so.

We have to protect them starting with warding them from angels and demons as well. I took a look at Cas. He didn't take the whole Chuck thing well. I can't blame him. I also wouldn't have guessed that God is so cruel.

"Cas." he didn't look up, so I tried again. "Cas." Again, no reaction. "Castiel" his full name got me his attention. Good, so I can ask. "Can you do me the favor and ward my kids and Cassie against angels."

He just nodded, got up and went to the kitchen. That was the first step. For the protection of demons the kids will need anti-possession charms because tattoos are out of the question for now. Cassie on the other hand would get a tattoo. I hope we still have charms.

"Dean the kids need anti-possession charms are we still having some or do we have to get some?"

"I check." was Deans short answer before he left to garage. At the same moment Cas steps back into the library and takes a seat at the table without a word.

Hopefully the next step will be as easy as that. Not only do I want to be hunter, you can say I have accepted my faith; she has to be a hunter again as well. Because when Cassie and the kids will stay here their enemies duplicate and as soon as the evil side knows that I have kids they will be targeted. So Cassie has to be ready and for that she has to get back in the business.

"I found some." Dean yells as he enters the library again. He gives me three necklaces. I thank him, before I ask. "Dean could you do me a favor."

"It depends?" Deans retorts with suspicion.

"Can you bring Cassie up to speed?"

He looked at me confused. "Yes I can do that. But will it not be better, when you do it?"

"No, because I don't know, if I can be as hard on her as needed, she has to be ready for everything."

His face got a hard expression. "Ok, I do it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." and a smile started on his face.

"What?"

"I am looking forward for the moment, when you tell her that. She will be pissed."

That's true, but he forgets something. "Yes and that's the other point why she will train with you."

His smiled died, not because he was afraid, but because he knows how unpredictable she can be, when she is pissed. "Thanks for that." he said sarcastic. "Something completely different, what are the initials J.D. standing for?"

That didn't take long. It was so clear, that he wanted to know that. His ego will be so pushed by that. "J.D. stands for Joshua Dean."

"Dean, what a nice name, your son is named after me. Interesting! Maybe Cassie likes me more."

Think what you want. But I don't fall for that, because I know that she likes me more. And for sure I will not tell you that my daughter is named after me. So have your moment. "Of course she does." I just say with a smile.

I heard steps coming towards us. I look in the direction of the noise and saw that the kids running back from the kitchen. They stop in front of us.

"Daddy, can we eat together in here? Mom said we should ask you." Lexi asked.

"Of course, baby girl."

"Ok I tell Mom. She said she made enough for all of us." and went back into the direction of the kitchen.

"Finally we have a maid." Dean says with a smile.

I look at him and say. "I wouldn't say that to her."

"Yeah, Uncle Dean Mom would kick your ass for that."

Dean smiles and I just say with a hard voice. "J.D. watch your language."

"But it is true."

"Yeah, but however watch your language, Son." I tried to sound like a father. I'm not sure if I'm doing a great job. But at least I will try as hard as I can. He looks apologetic at me with poppy dog eyes. Oh my God, now I know how Dean felt, when I gave him that look. How can someone stay hard as need if someone looks with such eyes at you? Thankfully Dean helps out.

"Listen to your father J.D." Dean says.

"Ok, Daddy." J.D. says with an understanding face. Good.

Lexi comes back running to me. "Daddy Mom wants do know if you could help her in the kitchen."

"Of course." I start to walk away, but stop as I hear Lexi talking to Dean. "Uncle Dean Mom said that you shouldn't teach J.D. any nonsense."

"Of course not." he says. But I could see that he didn't take it seriously.

I wanted to say something to that, but Lexi wasn't done. "But if you do, she will kick your butt."

He looks at me and I gave him my you-better-do-that-face. So he sighed disappointed and reply's. "Of course kiddo … Do you wanna play something before we eat?" Dean asks the kids.

"Yeah, poker." they both say. Dean was surprised but got the cards and started shuffling them. Good, have fun.

I walk to the kitchen, as I arrive Cassie was in the middle of cooking. I was surprised to see her like that. I watch her for a moment. She got the whole parent thing under control and makes it look so easy. She took got care of them and was alone. If she had told me about them, she wouldn't have done it alone. I would have been there for her and the kids. I can't change the past, but the future.

Before I go on that road, I have to know where we stand. We have to clear our relationship. I want to be with her and hopefully we are on the same page in that matter. "Cassie, what will we eat for dinner?" I start the conversation.

"Spaghetti, because there is nothing else I could find in this kitchen. I will run for groceries later." she answers without looking at me.

"It smells good. But you don't have to do that."

She turns around and faces me. "Of course I have to, because I saw in your face that you don't want to leave them again. So they or better we need food."

She is good, she reads me like open book. "That's true. But …" I have to choose my words carefully, because I didn't want to lose her. And of course I don't want her to be mad, but instead of interrupting me, she just looks to the ground. But I want to look in her eyes when I tell her how I feel and everything else.

I go to her and make her look in my eyes. "I just don't want to leave THEM. I also don't want to leave you. But I have conditions."

"Of which sort?" with that she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Not good she went in to defense mode. I have to be careful.

"First I want that you and the kids live with us here. It is save and that's what you need, because as soon as it out there that I have a family you three are in danger."

"But …" she starts but I interrupt her. "But what?"

"What about school. It isn't that simple to move here!"

She has a point, but I have a point as well. I only have to show it to her. "Of course it isn't gonna be easy, but the bunker is better warded against anything. We have enough room for everything. We will figure it out, together and there are schools here too."

"Ok, ok."

But I add. "And I also feel better, if I know that you and the kids are save here. Especially, when Dean and I on hunts."

Now was the moment. Would she agree to that, like I believe she would or not. She looks in my eyes and says. "I know. I can deal with that. I would never force you to stop hunting, but …"

"But what?" I interrupt her.

"Be save!"

"I try."

"That's fair enough."

I smile at her and go on with my conditions. "My second condition is that you start training with Dean. This way you're ready for everything."

She looks at me with an annoyed face. It was clear that she didn't like that part. But she accepts it. "Is there something else?" That was easy.

"Yes." now I look at the ground, because I was sure, that she will be freaking about this. But it wasn't really a condition more a request. I take a deep breath before I place my last condition. "Please stop your job." I simply say. Only the thought of her stripping for other guys makes me crazy. I can't protect her from perverts or other crazy guys. I wasn't sure she would do that, because right now her face was unreadable to me. So I wait for her answer without pushing for it.

"Why do you want that?" she asked in a steady voice.

"Because I don't want that you strip for other man, you're better than that."

"So you're saying that you're a jealous. Am I right?"

"Yes and no. I believe it is a dangerous job and yeah I am jealous. So are you satisfied?"

She smiled. "As I remember correctly I already quit."

"Yeah, I just wanted it to be clear."

"So I need another job."

"We will figure something out … Maybe you could start writing again."

With that she kissed me. I swing my arms around her and pull her closer to me. "I love you. … We will see."

"I love you too." and then I kiss her again. We both were caught up in the moment.

Someone cleared his throat form behind and that took us both back into reality. I turn around and Lexi is standing in the door with a big smile on her face. She looks just like her mother beautiful and passionate.

"Come here baby girl and tell us what you want." I get on her eye level and open my arms. As soon as she is near me, I scoop her up. She is happy about that and that made me happy.

"Uncle Dean wants to know if we have pie."

Cassie and I start laughing. "Of course he wants pie. What else?" I say as Cassie starts looking for pie in the kitchen. While she was searching Lexi asks in a whisper. "Daddy does this kiss mean that we all will stay together?"

I look at her face and smile. "Exactly, baby girl."

She likes my answer because she hugs me really tight. After a moment or so she asks another question this time out loud. "Are Joshy and I allowed to hunt?"

Not a change. At least not until you finish school. They are too young to hunt. In my head that was my immediate response to that question. I didn't answer, because it took me totally of guard. Cassie saw the panic in my eyes and smiled. But she answers. "Lex you and your brother are too young and you both know that. We have been over this. So why do you ask that know?"

"Uncle Dean shows Joshy, how to fight with his fists!"

"What?" Cassie turns around shocked and storms out of the kitchen. Oh my god, that will be nasty, but also only the beginning of our new life together. So I better get used to it and after her, to save them both from each other. With Lexi on my arm I go back to the library. I already hear her.

"Dean Winchester what are you doing?" she asks in a motherly tongue. She stands in front of him with her arms crossed, like a force of nature.

"I show my nephew how to fight, at least the basics to protect himself. Do you have any problems with that?" he says unimpressed.

"Yeah, before you start the training you consult with me. I am his mother and I say when the training begins. Clear?" Dean didn't answer. So she repeats her question with more force. "Are we clear, Dean?" It hurt a little bit, that she doesn't include me in that statement, but it is also understandable she did the parenting for seven years alone; the transition to share it will not be easy. I hope that we will do it together soon.

Dean shortly nods. I am impressed. Cassie just has put Dean into his corner. Lexi leans in and says to me. "Mom is a badass."

"Young lady watch your language." I say to her.

"Of course Daddy." but she is right. Cassie is a badass.

"Good, now that we are clear! … Everyone, get the table ready, we start eating soon." without waiting for an answer she gets back into the kitchen and makes Dinner ready.

"Daddy, can I read everything in here?"

"Of course baby girl, why?"

"I want to help. I am good at research."

"I bet you are" I say to her and put her down. She took her brother with her to the books.

Dean comes to me and says with a pissed face in a hushed tone so that the kids couldn't hear him. "That woman is a pain in my ass." after a moment he adds. "But she is right, if you tell her that, I will kill you."

I smile and say. "I know, but get used to it."

"So they will be staying here." I nod. "Good. I'm glad. I wouldn't let them leave anyway."

I look at him, while Dean looks at my kids. Like me he would protect them with his live. That's a good thing. I took Dean with me to grab the plates for the table for a nice family dinner. Maybe the bunker will be my home after all.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 7**

Sams POV

 _7 years or so ago_

It was an intense week. We were on the road to Bobby's for quite some time now and I still can see that Dean thinks about Lisa and Ben. Even if he never would admit it but Dean likes Lisa more than every other girl I have seen him with. And the kid looked a lot like Dean and has his attitude as well, but according to Lisa Dean is not the father.

But Sam could see that Dean wouldn't had have a problem with being a father to Ben, the possibility of a family is another reason for breaking his damn deal with the crossroads demon. I won't let my brother die. I don't have it in me. But Dean doesn't care. It looks like he wants to die. That isn't going happen, not on my watch. I have read and read so many books about demon deals by now, but nothing so far. But I hope that I can find other books in Bobby's house hopefully with answers.

As Dean pulls in the driveway from Bobby's house, I notice the red mustang with the devil traps as wheel caps. I only know one person with such a car and the thought of her here after we haven't seen each other for weeks makes me happy. We talk on the phone every day for hours even. We discuss everything and she is a great help during my search for a solution to Deans Deal. It is easy to talk to her, but being with her is so much better in every sense of the way. Maybe now we can spend more time together.

Dean parks the car in front of the house and gets out. I get out as well and recognize the knowing smile on Dean's face. He also knows whose car that is. Before I could say something the door opens and Cassie walks out. As soon as she sees me, she starts running towards me and literally jumps me, puts her feet around my body and greets me with a kiss. I instantly react and put my arms around her as well, hold her tight and kiss her back.

For a moment we forget the world around us. Only the two of us exist, until Dean clears his throat. I look at him with my bitch face, like he calls it, while I put Cassie back down, because seriously couldn't he let me enjoy this. No of course not. As answer to my reaction he simply laughs and of course Cassie starts laughing too and her laugh is so infectious that I have to laugh too. She is such a full of joy person and at the same time a spitfire. I like both sides of her, hell I like all her sides, even the crazy ones and yeah there are more than one. I simply fell hard for her and I know it, but I can do anything about it, not that I want to.

After we calmed down I ask her. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas is hurt and so I brought him to Bobby to be a little bit useful." Does that mean that she isn't staying? No, no. I want that she stays, because I want to spend time with here. I need at least some sort of light in this Deans goes to hell situation which is currently my life and she definitely is my light.

"So you're leaving?"

"No I stay for the weekend at a motel in town. I need a timeout from Lucas whining." she said with a suggestive smile. Does she hint that she wants me to come with her? I see a spark in her eyes and know that I want to come as well. I look at Dean and ask him without words if we could stay for the weekend. He smiles, shrugs and then says. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" with that he walks away.

Cassie looks at me with eyes full of expectations and asks me with a smile. „Are you coming with me?"

I pull her closer to me, gave her a passionate kiss before I simply say. „Wait for me in your car. I say hi to Bobby and Lucas and crab my bag on the way out."

Her face lightens up. She kisses me again with so much lust and passion. I know without a doubt that this weekend will be interesting. I show her my anticipation for her as well. Much too soon she breaks the kiss and walks to her car. As she walks away from me, I am sure that she swings her hips a little bit more for me to enjoy it. Oh yeah definitely an interesting weekend.

I walk through the front door in Bobby's house. Lucas was sleeping on the couch. His arm in a sling and his right foot in a casket, I have to ask her about that hunt. Dean is with Bobby in the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby." I greet him, as I enter Dean offers me a beer. I shake my head. I don't have time for that.

Dean chuckles. "She has you on a short leash."

"Oh shut up, Jerk." I spit back.

"Bitch." was his usually response.

"Idjits." Bobby simply says to our bender.

"Everything alright with you?" I ask him.

"Same old shit. Why?"

"Just curious." he looks a little bit tired, but Bobby was like Dean. If he simple doesn't want to talk about something, he doesn't. They are both stubborn.

"So you're staying with Cassie this weekend?" Bobby asks in a serious tone and he looks at me with a hard expression. I have never seen him look at me like that, so what is this about.

"Yes. Why?" I ask curious.

"I simply want to warn you Sam. You and Dean are like sons to me, but that girl is the closest thing I have to a daughter, besides that fact that she is my niece. So if you hurt her you get to know my favorite shotgun, are we clear?"

I am little bit offend. I would never hurt her, not intentionally at least. "Clear, but you know I am not Dean." I answer.

"Yeah, he wouldn't get the change to spend the weekend with her in the first place." Bobby answers with a little smile.

"Hey I am right here."

"So?" Bobby and I say unison.

"Bitch." answers Dean in my direction.

"Jerk."

"Stop it you two. Sam go, before I change my mind." he made a short pause before he adds. "Keep an eye on her, especially if someone named Hector calls."

"Ok, why?" I ask curious.

"I don't know, but Lucas told me, that she tents to get in trouble because of him."

"Ok." Even if that wasn't really an answer to my question, I would still do it and keep an eye on her. I know that she can be crazy sometimes. She literally shots first and asks questions later, sort of like Dean. But you can reason with Dean if you try. With Cassie I am not so sure that I could stop her, before she does something reckless, but at least I would try. "I better get going, before she left without me."

"I don't believe she would do that." Dean said matter-of-factly with a smile.

I nod and walk in to the direction of the door. After some steps, Dean shouts after me. "Have fun." and in a quieter tone he adds to Bobby. "They grow up so fast." Funny Dean, I thought.

"Idjit." was Bobby's answer to that. Good.

I walk to the Impala grab my bag and walk to her car. As I get nearer I hear her talking to someone on the phone. I am not frilled by what I hear.

"Hector how much for the entry … Ok, who is in? … What? … You know I hate to drive against him." That peaked Sam's interest. What does she mean by drive? "You know damn well that he almost got me killed." Oh that definitely sounds bad. As I get into the car, I hear her say. "Ok I see you soon." with that she hangs up.

I look at her questionable. I hope she gives me the answers I want to know willingly. She simply asks. "What?"

"Who is Hector?" I return the question.

"Jealous." she challenges me.

"No. Just curious, because Lucas said that you get in trouble with a guy named Hector."

"Lucas and his big mouth!"

"So what was that about?" I ask her and hope nothing bad. In her face I can see that she hides something. She looks like a child, which had lost his new toy that it just got for Christmas. I cross my arms in front of my chest and simply wait for an answer. I don't press her, not directly at least. I know she hates silence in this situations and she would crack sooner or later.

"I need money, but I am not good at hustling so I found another way to make money and since my first race with 15 Lucas hates it."

Did I hear her right? "Race as in speed racing?"

She nervously bits her lip, before she answers. "Yes."

Wow. Every time I believe she can't surprise me anymore with her craziness, she steps it up a level. Street races are dangerous, yeah hunting is also, but the factor is higher for racers. It never gets boring with her and at the moment I am not sure that's a good or bad thing.

Something she said caught up with me. "And you want to race against someone, who got you almost killed. Not the weekend I had in mind." I say with a hard voice, because I get a little bit angry.

She takes my hands and unknots my arms. With her beautiful face she looks at me with pleading eyes full of joy and fun. How can I be angry with her, if she looks at me like that? "Baby I am really good and the prizemoney is five grants. We as in Lucas and me we need the money. I know it will be dangerous and that Daniel will be a problem, but I have to try. I promise I make it up to you later."

I thought a moment about it. I know I can't change her mind. She is stubborn and after she sets her mind on something, changing is out of the question. She has a head on her own and I like that about her. So I nod, but I have conditions. "Ok, but I come with you."

She smiles at me. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." she answers, before she kisses me. The kiss is short, but intense.

As she starts the car and drives away, I ask her. "Do I have to know something else about Daniel, besides that he tried to kill you?"

She didn't respond instantly, like she was thinking about how she should answer my question. That can't be good, so do I really want to know the answer? Yes, I need to know in which situation I walk into. She sighs. "Daniel is my ex. He is kinda pissed at me because I knocked him out in front of an audience after I found out that I wasn't his only girlfriend. He still thinks that I am his girlfriend, he is a little bit possessive." How could someone have another girl besides Cassie? First she is a handful and there isn't time for another one. Second she is beautiful, smart, crazy and funny, all in all, the whole package. Third only assholes do such things. I know the type, so I will keep my eyes open and protect her as her boyfriend. We didn't label our relationship, but I hope she sees it that way.

"Ok, if he tries something I have to talk to him."

"That's not necessary. I can look after myself."

I look at her and she looks back at me, away from the road for a moment. "Baby, I know, but I like to watch out for my girl." I say like a macho and hope that I didn't offend her, but she smiles as she looks back at the street again. That's a sign for me that we are exclusive, good.

After 20 minutes we arrive at the race track. There are many other cars and Cassie parks the Mustang at the start line, at least I think it is the start line. We both get out. She walks to an older guy and hands him the money, while I look around. The scenery reminds me of Fast and the Furious: half-naked hot girls, racing cars with open engine hoods, loud music and many people dancing, talking and partying, all in all, an interesting scene.

As I look back at Cassie a short guy, at least in comparison to me, walks towards her. The look in his eyes told him that he means trouble, so that must be Daniel. So I walk to Cassie and put my arms protectively around her from behind. She leans into me. His face hardens at my gesture. Oh, he didn't like that I have my arms around her. Get over it, she isn't your possession or a possession at all and we are here together.

He stops in front of us with an unfriendly face. "Who is that?" he asks Cassie and points at me.

She looks at me with a smile and answers. "That Danny boy is my boyfriend. So what do you want?"

"And you believe that I am a ladies man, look at him. You can't seriously believe that he only screws you." he says with an evil smirk.

Before Cassie could answer that, I take the matters in my own hands. "Hey buffoon, I am not you and which man in his right mind, would want someone else, when you can have such beautiful creature like her. Only assholes like you." While I tell him that, I straighten up so that my face is above him and he must look up to me. His face is getting red and angry; he didn't like to be intimidated by me. Good, hopefully he learns his lesson. Without another word, he turns around and walks to his car.

Cassie kissed me and whispered in my ears. "Thanks, even if it wasn't really necessary, it was nice to hear you say that."

"It was all true. I mean it. I would never to that to you." I whisper back, before I kiss her.

The kiss was passionate and heated. I can't wait to get to the motel to be alone with her. From the looks of it, she feels the same way. Good to know. She only has to finish the race first.

"Drivers go to your cars. We start in five minutes." Hector's voice announced and with that we broke apart from each other.

I look into her face and wish her good luck, than I take a place on the sideline. I am a little bit nervous. I was never before at a race and to watch the girl I love to drive wasn't easy. The thought hit a nerve, do I love her? Yeah I do, but it's too soon. We have only seen each other for three months and most of the time we only talked on the phone. But I love that talks it's really the best part of my day. We took two hunts together and went out for dates after we were finished.

I was engrossed in my thoughts and nearly missed the start of the race. The five cars burst away and my heart starts beating fast. I silently pray that nothing happens to her. In the distance I can see, that the Cassie is at the moment at the second place. The green car was only inches in front of her. I hope that that's not Daniels car. I don't want her to get hurt. The finish line is not fare away and I can see that Cassie is attacking the first car. But my hopes were crashed, because it has to be Daniels car, the driver tried to force her car off the road. Somehow she has seen that coming and used that maneuver as a distraction to move passed him, at that moment she crossed the finish line. Wow, she really knows how to drive and she had won 5000 Dollar, a nice price.

The cars turn around, come back to the audience and park there. I run to Cassie's car as she steps out with a huge smile on her face. She was happy and the mass cheered for her. I kiss her and spin her around in my arms, but our kiss is interrupted by the asshole.

"You cheated, Cassie." he screamed. I place her on the ground behind me and turn around to the guy.

"That's strong coming from you, as we all could see you tried to force her off the street. It's not her fault that she can drive better then you." I made contact with his right hook, but compared to Deans it was nothing. My hunting reflexes kick in and I punch him back, he stumbles to the ground and clenches his jaw. Yeah boy, I spar with my brother since I was a teenager and you are nothing against him, I thought with a huge smile on my face.

He tried to get up, but my girl just kicks him and yells. "You little scum. Do that again and I castrate you." She was furious and in his face I can read, that he was afraid of her. That's good. I let her kick him on last time, before I put my hand on her shoulder and stop her. "Baby its ok, I think he gets it." She stops, turns around and walks to Hector to get her money.

I kneel beside his head and say in a low voice. "I want to make myself clear, if you come near her again, you will regret it." I show him with my eyes that I am death serious and that he probably shouldn't challenge me. I am satisfied as I can read in his eyes, that he gets the message, so I get up and walk to the Mustang and take my seat. After some moments Cassie is with me in the car, put the money in her bag and we drive off to the motel.

The drive was silent. We don't need to make conversation, we also enjoy the silence between us. I can feel that the rush from the race is slowly wearing off as well as my anger. We are both deep in our own thoughts as we end up in front of her motel room. We park the car, get out and walk to the room.

As soon as I closed the door to the room behind me, Cassie starts kissing me. I pull her close and walk slowly her to bed, while I kiss her senseless. Carefully I put her on the bed and start kissing her neck. I hear her moan as she starts to remove my clothes, I do the same. The situation is going more heated with every minute until we were naked. The sex was amazing, wonderful and passionate. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

I slowly awake and feel that the warm body against me is missing. I open my eyes to look around in the room. I don't see her, but I find a note.

 _Baby_

 _I hope you slept well. I was up early, so I went for a run. I know you would have come with me, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I bring breakfast back with me._

 _Kisses Cassie_

She knows me well and I have to smile because of that. I really wouldn't have mind to go for a run, maybe tomorrow we could run together. I look at my phone and realize that is almost 9 o'clock, normally I am an early riser, so why did I sleep so long? The company was good and last night was amazing. Only because of the thought of last night I can feel a hard-on grow. That girl knows her stuff.

A knock on the door wrenched me out of my thoughts. I put my boxers and my pants on as I walk to the door with my gun in the hand. It only could be Cassie, but as a hunter you have always to be careful. It was the right the decision in this case, because on the other side of the door stood no one other than Ruby. What does she want? Can't I take a break? I sigh, open the door and through a bitch face at her.

Without my invitation she walks into our room and says with a smile. "Someone is grumpy in the morning. Didn't you have your cereals in the morning?"

I ignore her and ask angry as I close the door. "What do you want, Ruby?"

"I want to help you with your brother's deal."

"Out of the goodness of your heart or what?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Why should I believe you and that you don't double cross me, in the end you are the demon not me."

"That's right, but I know what it feels like to be human. I didn't forget."

"You were human once." I ask, because that was new to me.

"Yeah, what do you believe demons are? We are tortured souls from hell." she says matter-of-factly.

That makes sense, but that's not good. That means that Dean would become also a demon after sometime in hell. I can let that happen. We or better me alone has to break Deans deal, because he refuses to help. My brother didn't deserve to become such a creature. "What do I have to do?" I ask her.

"You have to use your abilities."

"No way!" I answer without thinking. I may want to rescue Dean from that and himself as well, but I have promised him that I wouldn't use my abilities. I can't break his trust in me. That's out of the question.

"Then bye Dean. I see him downstairs."

I open the door and yell at her. "Out!" She didn't fight it; she simply walks out and closes the door behind her. There has to be another way and I will find it. I have the feeling that I would see her again.

I walk to bed and take a seat. As soon as I am on it, the door opens again and Cassie walks in with two coffees. She slams the door shut and I see anger in her face. I only could guess, that she had seen Ruby walk out of the door. Shit, this morning is getting better and better. Before I could say anything she simply throws one of the cups in the garbage and walks to the bathroom without looking at me, slams the door behind her and lets me alone in the room.

I walk to the door, knock and say. "Cassie it isn't what I looks like?"

I wait some moments for her response. The moment I try to ask again she finally answers. "And what does it look like?"

"Like a girl was in our room and that we have done something we shouldn't have. But that's not what it was; I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides she isn't a girl at all."

That peaks her interest, because she questioned immediately. "What does that mean?"

I know that the next thing I say will make her explode, but I don't have choice. "She was a demon."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Cassie opens the door and screams at me. "Sam Winchester are you crazy? You let a demon get away?" I know there is a fight coming, but at least she is in the same room with me.

"Yeah, I know, but she didn't attack me and I have met her before."

"So you're BBF with a demon now. Good to know." She yells while she paces through the room.

I am getting angry as well. "Of course not, but she wanted to help me with Deans deal."

"And you believe that she does that from the goodness of her heart."

"No Cassie I am not an idiot. I know demons are evil, but we could use her for our own purpose."

She stops; steps in front of me, has her arms crossed over her chest and asks. "Did it work?"

"No, I throw her out, because I wasn't interested in her proposal." with that I fell on back the bed.

"Good."

"But we need a way to help Dean." I say desperately, because I can't and won't let my brother became a demon, only so that I could live. "I would die in a heartbeat for him." I add in a whisper, while I look at the floor.

I hear her walk towards me; she takes seat in my lap and takes me in her arms. "Baby, we will find a solution. I help you as much as I can, that's a promise, hopefully without you dying."

She puts her forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I see tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to see me die. To reassure her, that I am still here, I kiss her softly, but after some moments it started to head up and we end up in bed. We left the bed this weekend only for eating and running, but nothing more. We talked, we run together, we cuddled, we loved each other, we had fun, we fought and we laughed. We simply enjoyed each other's company and the memory of that weekend will stay with us forever. Lexi and DJ are living proof for that.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 8**

Deans POV

"Ow." what the hell, who is kicking me? I ask myself as I slowly wake up and notice that I am still in the bunker, but why would someone kick me, because I don't take girls back here. I feel another kick and look at the source and my eyes land on Lexi, my niece, who cuddled into my side. Now I remember what happened as the cool brother I was I wanted to give Cassie and Sam some time alone and I let the kids crash in my room, but I went to bed with them on the floor om sleeping bags. But it seems that during the night both of them crawled into bed with me, because JD cuddles me on the other side.

Normally I am not the cuddling type, but they are my niece and nephew, so I let it slide. Especially as I hear Lexi start whimpering in her sleep like she is having a nightmare, which would explain the kicking. Like her mother she is a fighter and doesn't go down easily. Careful without waking JD I turn myself to her and try to calm her down. I start whispering in her ear. "Shh, sweetie, it's just a dream. I got you. I keep you save."

It took her some time to calm down, but my whispered reassurance that I wouldn't go anywhere helped her. Subconsciously she crawls more to me, so I hold her to me and ease her worries. While I hold her I think about the last days and only one thing is for sure for me, I am the reason she has nightmares now. I released the darkness and Sam's kids have to pay the price for it. I have to make it right, but I don't know how. So I simply hold Lexi to my chest, because she is mine to protect as well as her brother. Sam may be her father, but my highest command always was to protect Sammy and that includes them now too, as well as Cassie.

Cassie, I can't believe she didn't tell us about them. How could she do that to Sam, to me? She is like a sister to me and I thought she saw it the same way. But it doesn't look like that, it hurt that she didn't feel the same way. Damn it, enough with the chick flick moment.

I look at Lexi, she looks peaceful, the nightmare is over thank God or Chuck apparently. It hurt to see her like that. She didn't deserve to have nightmares about the supernatural; she is only six, a child. I will do anything to keep their innocence as long as possible, even if I have to die for them. As I look from Lexi to JD I silently promise them that I will do anything to keep them save. I can't believe that I only know them for one day and the already have a place in my heart. Normally it took others a long time to get in there. Especially because only family has a place in my heart and that is it, they are family. Even without me knowing them they were a part of me and it will stay that way, if I have a say in it.

Lexi turns in my arms to lay on her other side. Her wild curls, look so beautiful as the rest of her. She will turn heads, when she is older. But every guy, who wants to get in her pants, has to walk through me and Sam. Maybe I should talk to Sam about her not dating until she is 30 or at least 40. But she isn't not only beautiful, no she is smart too and like her mother a spitfire, but with Sammys passion. From the interactions between JD and her at the dinner table yesterday, I learnt so much about them. Everyone would think at the first glance that JD is the trouble maker of the two of them, but it is definitely the other way around, she is the cunning head of their operations and he follows her lead. But they also let the outside world think that Lexi is the harmless one, so no-one ever suspects her. Smart move I have to give them that, but I will not fall for that.

Together they are a force to be reckoned with, supernatural beings be aware here comes the next generation of hunters and not just any hunters, but Winchesters. Even if I don't like the thought of them hunting, life taught us that you can't escape it. So they need to learn about it to be prepared and not only in theory, like Cassie did, but in combat as well. But will not go hunting until they are at least 18 years old. Cassie probably would be pissed should she know, that I plan to interfere in her and Sam's parenting, but as the oldest I will help them as good as I can. That is what family is for.

Careful I retake my former place on the bed in the middle of the kids again. I look at JD with a short glance. God, he looks so much like Sam at that age, but with my attitude. Punch first asks questions later. As I look at him I see that he moves his closed eyes very fast. Shit it looks like now JD has the nightmare. Before I can't even begin to comfort him he shoots up and looks terrified around.

I get up without waking Lexi, touch his back and say. "JD all is good. I got you. I keep you save."

He looks at me with his eyes full of sleep and I see that he is still somehow half asleep. So it took him a moment to recognize me. As answer he simply nods "Do you wanna talk about it?" Normally I wouldn't ask such a thing, because I hate it when Sam does it to me. But I am the adult her and he is a scared child, who needs my help.

"No Uncle Dean, but thanks."

"Ok, but I am here, should you want to talk." I whisper to him.

"I thought you hate chick flicks moments."

"How do you know that?" I ask him.

"Mum reads the supernatural books to us."

"What?" I yell and look at Lexi if I woke her up with that, but she slept on, good.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. Why would she read them that'? I mean it isn't even good literature, more like a five cent paper book and nothing else. But it would give her the possibility to tell the kids about Sam and me, so they could somehow form a connection with us. Ok. I may not like it, but it probably, wasn't such a bad idea. Let's go back to the topic at hand. "Yeah that may be true. That doesn't mean that you can't come to me. Should you need something, ok?"

As answer he simply throws himself at me and hugs me. I hug him back, of course, even if I don't like cuddling that much. But he is a kid and my nephew and needs it, so I give him that.

"It's okay, kiddo." I tell him.

He stays in my arms for some moments before he pulls back and looks at me with a concerned face. "Did Lexi have a nightmare?"

"Yes, but I calmed her down?" I tell him.

"Thanks, but it is my responsibility." he says with a serious face. I have to smile at that. He is a good brother to her and even if he is the younger one of the twins, he keeps watch over her. It is a good thing they have each other. To have a sibling is exhausting as well as rewarding.

"I know buddy and you do a good job. I just jumped in." I try to reassure him that I don't want to take away his place as her brother. I know, how that feels. I hated it when Dad butted in. He gave me the responsibility to look after Sammy, so he should have let me do my job.

"Thanks Uncle Dean." he says to me. Calling me Uncle is still a foreign concept to me, but I probably should get used to it. But if I am true to myself I like the sound of it. It is better than Dad, because I am sure that that isn't in the cards for me. Being an uncle to the twins is the closed thing I will get to being a Dad so I should embrace it.

"Your welcome." I say and affectional ruffle his hair like I did for Sammy while he was younger. I look at the clock for the first time since Lexi kicked me awake and learn that is only three in the morning and the kids need their sleep. I probably could use some too, after the whole mess with the Mark. Sleep always was my last concern.

"Come on buddy, let's get back to sleep. Maybe we catch some shuteye." I tell the boy and let my body carefully fall back on the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I feel Lexi move again, like it is natural to her to cuddle with me. I embrace her with one arm.

"Ok." JD tells me already sleepy and like his sister he uses me as a pillow. So I embrace him in my arms as well. I close my eyes with the promise to keep them always save. I don't know how it happened, but sleep caught up with me fast, especially because I am normally need some time to fall asleep. But maybe it is it I have the kids in my arms and finally see some light again at the end of this tunnel, which is called my life.

My subconscious state registers word in the distance. "Don't do it …" I hear someone say and follow the voice to consciousness. Next thing I hear from the same voice. "He will be pissed." With that I woke a little more up and the next thing I hear is. "I think he is awake." its JD voice and Lexi answers that with. "Then we have to act fast." Before I could open my eyes to ask them what they are up to. I feel something tickle my nose. My subconscious warns me not to do anything, but I am still half asleep, but my instincts are form a hunter, so I act on impulse and use my hand to get rid of the feeling. The next thing I feel is something creamy on my nose and the twins giggle like 13 year old school girls.

I fell for the oldest prank in history and easily at that. But I have to give tham that, you can never be wrong with the classics. I open my eyes and look at the two smiling kids. With a smile I say. "Very funny guys." than I make a theatrical pause. "But you know what that means." They look at each other without a clue. Oh this is going to be fun. "Prank war!" I yell at them after some moments without them answering.

Like the trouble makers they are, they start to smile but Lexi as the smart girl she is, points out. "Daddy hates prank wars." How do they know that, I ask myself, then I remember what Cassie reads to them as bedtime stories. Somehow that is a little bit messed up, but as a hunter that is also normalcy, so I can't argue with that.

"I know sweetie." I tell her. In her eyes I can see that she likes the endearment and I like to call her that. I think we can from an bond this way. So I don't call her sweetheart, because that's for a different sort of woman and not baby girl, like I wanted to, because Sammy used it yesterday and he needs a connection with his daughter as well, if not more.

"Mommy probably also will go mad." JD points out, like he is the voice of reason and don't want to do it, but I can see the mischievousness in his eyes. But he has a point and Cassie can be a handful. While it is funny, if she disciplines someone else, it is not so funny anymore, if you are the one on the end of her wraith. I like my body and all his limps way too much to risk it, so I have to secure that isn't going to happen. Sammy on the other hand may not like pranking, but he surly will get into it after we prank him. He always answers in kind after I started a war, so this time probably wouldn't be different.

"Okay guys, here is the plan." I say and wait for them to give me their full attention. "The highest rule is no pranking of Cassie and if I say stop we stop." I look from one of them the other to tell them that I mean it and wait for their conformation that they would follow this rule. Because shouldn't they do it that would probably mean the first and last Winchester family prank war ever. I like to have fun, but not with a danger like Cassie in reach and without taking care of that. I see in their eyes that they accept this rule. "Good, your Dad on the other had is a different matter."

"Why?" Lexi wants to know.

"As soon as we attack him, he will launch a counter attack."

"You mean he will prank us if we prank him." JD wants to know.

"Yes."

"But Daddy hates it. So why would he?" Lexi asks.

"Does he really? You have read about our prank wars, what do the supernatural books tell you about them?" I ask her.

"That he hates it, but …" she stops.

"But what?" I ask her further.

"He always pranked you back like a revenge act." she says.

"Smart girl!" I say and push one of her hair strains behind her ear. God, she is already so beautiful, Sammy and I probably lock her up until she is 50.

"So we should prank him?" she asks me.

"Yeah."

"But we will get in trouble for it." JD says.

"Should that happen I take the blame." I say to them. The least I can do, after all it was my idea in the first place. They probably would only get in trouble with Cassie and I already took her out of the equation. So there should be no harm done.

"Ok." JD said as if that was all he needed to know.

But his smart sister was already some steps ahead of him. Ok she definitely is the head of operations and I have to be careful not to underestimate her. "But normally in a prank war there is the case of dog eats dog."

"Normally yes, but in this case and for future wars we will have two extra rules."

"Of which sort?" she wants to know.

"To get Sammy to compete we three have to work together on his prank." I already have a plan in my head, how we could do it.

"What is the other one Uncle Dean?" JD wants to know.

"You two can work as a team while pranking me and Sammy, while we always have to work on our own." I tell them. They both may be smart and trouble makers, but It would be hard should Sammy and me team up on them. Because of the fact that the rules are actually reasonable Sammy would accept them without me checking it beforehand.

They both look at each other and somehow I see Sammy and me. Because the way they look at each other right now must be the way, how we look to others, when we have a silent conversation with our eyes. Wow, they aren't even 7 yet and they already so much in tune with each other like Sammy and me. But it took us years to perfect our communication to say and understand each other with only one glance.

After some moments of silently communicate, JD answers for them. "We accept all the rules." and he holds out his hand to shake on the deal and that's what I did.

"So what is your plan, Uncle Dean? Because I believe you already have cooked something up in your diabolic mind."

"Thanks for the compliment sweetie, but don't let your parents hear things like that." I tell her. Personally I don't have a problem with cursing or other foul words, but Cassie and Sammy are another story and as the cool Uncle I am I will always help them against their parents.

"I know." she answers with a mischievous smile like she knew that I always would be on their side. She is too smart for her own good.

"Good. So we start some pranks on each other." I tell them

"Why?" JD wants to know.

"Two reasons, first to defuse the situation with your Mom and to reassure her that she wouldn't be a victim." I look at them and they nod in understanding. "And the second one is to keep your Dad on his toes and waiting for an attack."

"Why would you want that?" Lexi wants to know.

"I want him suspicious, but not of all of us. So Lexi you will not play an active part in the beginning."

"Why?" she asks with a pout, because I take away all the fun for her. She is smart, but she still has to learn so much, good that she has me as her teacher.

"Because this way he only will keep eyes on me and JD and you can prank him while he is occupied with us. He never would believe that his little girl would prank him." I explain with a huge smile on my face. As she understands why we would do that, she also starts smiling, that was somehow diabolic, apparently I am not the only one with a sick mind here. It is always good to be with birds of the same feather.

"Good plan Uncle Dean, but Mum will know that Lexi is part of the pranking." JD points out.

"Then we have to make sure she wouldn't suspect you." I tell them.

"How?" the ask together.

"Lexi has to criticize our behavior and that in a believable manner."

"I think I can do that." Lexi says and I know she can do it. Hey she is Sams daughter if someone knows how to criticize someone than it is him. He could make it into an Olympic discipline.

"Good than lets plan our prank." I tell them and we start brainstorming ideas. The more ideas they bring the more I know that are as diabolic as me. I have to be careful and watch them like hawks after the war finally really starts. How is that possible, that they are like me in that matter and not like Sam?

They are full on spit polling, when I get up to get me some coffee. They register that I left the room, but don't break up what they are doing. They are mischievous twins and I really like them. The future in the bunker looks quite funny and with them here it will feel more like home. Maybe Sam would start to fell so as well, he needs them Cassie, Lexi and JD, they are good for him.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 9**

Cassies POV

I slowly open my eyes. I didn't recognize where I am. For a moment I am panicked, but that I remember where I am. I am in the batcave, as Dean called, in Sams room. His arm protectively over my body and I remember what we discussed yesterday, about our relationship and the kids.

I turn my body so that I could look at him and his sleeping form. He has a smile on his face. It must be a good dream. God, I missed him and that smile that warmed my heart. This new situation scares me a bit, I don't know what will happen next and that's scary. I don't hate anything more than the unknown or how to influence it the way I want it. This is the problem I have to solve, what do I really want form all of this? Of course I love Sam, but will it work this time.

I need to think and the best way for to think is to run. Running frees my head and gives me a clear and new perspective on a situation. So I look at the clock and discover it is only 5 p.m. in the morning. I only slept for a couple of hours, but that's nothing new. Since the kids are born the only time I can do something for me is in the morning or in the evening, every time when they are sleeping. I wasn't always an early riser, but since their birth I embrace this time.

Carefully I try to get up, without waking Sam. But of course I didn't succed. I feel him stir, tighten his hold of me and in a sleepy voice he asks me. "Where are think you're going?"

"For a run." I answer.

"I could run with you." he tells me.

"Maybe next time, but I need time to think." I say to that. He nods, because he knows that I need running to clear my head. So I give him a kiss, get up, put my clothes on and went for my run.

The way from the library to the exit of the bunker was short. As soon as I stepped outside I see that it is still dawn and the sun is slowly rising. I put my earplugs in and start my run after some stretching.

I feel the wind while running into the woods. I don't know where I am going, but that isn't important. I let my feet and my gut be my guide. Sometimes you don't need a destination to arrive somewhere. Kinda like the whole situation now, only a week ago I would have never thought that I would let Sam back in my life or better in my bed. But now it feels like that is where I always belonged to.

It is out of the question, I love him. I always have loved him, how can I not. He is smart, funny, handsome and he gave me the biggest gift of all, my children. Who deserve to get to know their father and I want that. Yesterday morning we weren't even an item and today I want to move in with him, is this the right decision? I don't know. I only know that it will be hard for the kids, they will lose all their friends, but will hopefully find new ones at their new school.

With only the wind as my companion I can think it all through, which is needed, if I don't want that anyone involved will resent me someday. Besides Sam and the kids, Dean is also an important factor. Our relationship was never the best, because we fought about everything. But as he came to me with for him the most important favor ever and I granted it him, they things changed or better I learned that not everything is like it seems. We may fight like cats and dogs, but he wouldn't have asked that favor of me, if I wasn't important to him. It was the day that I learned that our relationship was like rival siblings, who fought for the attention of their parent, and I liked that, at least it felt that to me. I don't know if he sees that way.

But with me moving into the bunker it would mean that I can't keep an eye on Lisa and Ben anymore. So I need to talk to Dean in private, because my best guess is that Sam doesn't know that Dean and I were in contact somehow. Mostly emails and they were always about Lisa or other things, but we never talked about Sam. Because I didn't want Sam to know Deans secret and that he learns mine. I respect Deans privacy, it is his secret. So his opining on the moving in matter is important to me.

Should I talk to the kids alone as well and ask them what they want. That is probably pointless I know what they want and that would be their Dad. Since they could talk they always wanted and asked for him. I can't deny them that, they deserve to get to know him and Sam deserve it as well. Besides I let him back in already, which of course happened as I layed my eyes on him again after all those years. But I am still scared, can I trust him not to break my heart again.

I don't know the answer to that. I have to risk it, but am I ready to risk it. I ask myself, while I ran towards the bunker again. I remember how I felt in the arms of Sam. I felt alive and secure for the first time in a long run. Only Sam could keep my personal demons at bay. He was and is solid as a rock to me. But if I am true to myself it doesn't matter how my mind will decide, because my heart has already decided that it belonged to Sam and nobody else.

So the only thing keeping me from accepting the moving in with the boys is Dean. I am back at the bunker after almost an hour run in the wildlife. Wow it felt shorter, but my thoughts have blended out everything else. I am tired and sweaty, but in a good sense I have worked through my issues and can now move on or better move in, after I talked with Dean.

I walk to the kitchen, because now I need a coffee before I can take a shower. Without the coffee I probably would fall asleep under the water. It is interesting, how the body reacts to a workout with an intense thinking, like he was overloaded and tries now to activate the necessary energy reserves to keep up the energy level.

As I enter the kitchen I see that Dean is also already up. He has his back to me, so I greet him. "Morning."

He turns around with a coffee mug in hand and says. "Morning." He looks a little bit startled like he has forgotten that he and Sam aren't the only ones staying in the bunker anymore. "Coffee?" he asks me after he has composed himself and he rises his mug as symbol what he means.

"Yes please." I answer and he nods, walks to the cupboard and takes out a mug to pour me coffee. After he does that I take a seat at the table and he brings me the mug. "Thanks. I say.

"No problem, where you running?" he asks me.

"Yeah I had some thinking to do."

"Understandable." he pauses, because he looks like he wants to ask me something, but hasn't an idea where to start. That is a new one, Dean Winchester, out of smart comments, because normally his mouth is faster than his mind.

I put him out of his misery. "Just ask what you want to know."

He nods and then asks me. "Why didn't you tell me about them after I contacted you?"

I don't have to ask him, who he means by them. I can see that this is important to him. How can I make him understand, because I know that he is hurt that he only learnt about Lexi and JD now. Maybe step by step would be a good idea to help him understand. "If I have told you about them, would have you kept it to yourself if I asked you too." I say and after a short pause I add. "Please tell me the truth."

He took the seat beside me and took a sip from his coffee. A method so can think some time about his answer. I let him have it, because good things can't be rushed. He answers after some moments. "Probably not."

Instead of directly reacting to that, I ask another question. "And can you understand why I was hurt because of Ruby?"

"Yeah I was pissed and hurt myself. Ok the reason were different, but I know where you were coming from." he answer without thinking about it.

"Can you understand then why I didn't tell you?" I ask him finally.

"Understand yes, but …" he answer but stops like what he wants to say is too embarrassing for him, that I can see on his face. I now he doesn't like chick flick moments, but I need to know and I believe he needs to say it. I can only make it as painless as possible.

"But what Dean?"

He looks at me and before he says it, I know what this is about. I see his hurt like clear as the sun on a cloudless day. I have never seen him like this, so defenseless. "It hurt." he said.

A tear escapes his eyes I try to wipe it away but he sees, what I want to do and says. "Sorry, I …"

"No Dean I am sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much and for that I am sorry." I interrupt him and take his hand.

"I know I am not mister chick flick, but I thought after I asked you about that favor, that you knew." he says.

Now I am a little perplex, could it be that he feels the same way about me like I feel about him. But before I get to the wrong conclusion I ask him about it. "What do you mean?"

Before he answers, he takes a look around to make sure that we are alone. He is so cute, when he tries to hide his fluffy self from the world. All they ever see is the hard Dean and not his soft side. After he is sure that nobody would overhear us, he answers me. "After the first time we reconnected after the vamp hunt and the hunts we did together it started to feel like you were my sister, an annoying one, but nevertheless my sister. Especially after Sam told me how you helped him with my deal. For me you were the only one I could ask this favor of, because I trust you and you know it is not easy for a Winchester to trust."

Wow, who would have thought, but it is nice to know that he feels the same way about me. But it is an accomplishment to gain Dean Winchesters trust and that only after working together on a few cases. It could have been some more, but I did some leg work for his deal. I don't want to let him hanging so I say. "Good, because you are like a brother to me, one, who always wants to have the last word, but still my brother."

We always teased us like this, it makes sense and we both can laugh about that. But I have to ask him, so after we calm down I say. "And because we feel like siblings, do you a problem with me or better us moving in?"

"No, of course not." Dean answers fast, which says that he really means it, but I also have the feeling that he forgets what that would entail, so I have to spell it out for him.

"You know that it means that you don't have someone looking out for Lisa and Ben." I say, I know he hates to speak about her directly, but we have to do this. In his emails he only revered to her as her and not by her name, like that would give him some distance, which he needed from Lisa.

"Ok." he takes his hand away from mine, looks away and drinks his coffee. Some would say that he is trying to avoid the subject, but it is quite the opposite, he is thinking about what I said, without anyone even his family seeing his feeling about that. So I let him work it out on his own, but his next question took me of guard. "How are they?" he never asks about that, only if they were save or if something supernatural happened in their neighborhood, surprisingly it was silent around town.

"They are good. Ben starts college this fall; I think engineering or something like that. And Lisa decided that she wants promote her education as well. Funny thing is she is interested in mythology." I answer his question.

"How do you know that?"

"Lisa and I we became friends after I hired Ben as babysitter for the kids two years ago." I answer hesitantly. I am afraid how he will react to that, because he told me not to get involved into their lives.

"Ben as babysitter, really?" he ask me with a smile.

"Yeah, the kids love him and he them? But the three of them drive me and Lisa crazy, because trouble is inevitable when they are together." I say with a smile.

"And Lisa wants to study mythology?"

"Yeah, I think she can remember you."

"What?" he exclaims that is not what he wanted to hear? She had to forget him to be save from his world.

"Yeah, she told me about this weird dreams she has, about a handsome guy, how fought vampires and werewolves, even demons and ghouls." I answer him. I always believed that the situation could be handled better, especially after I learnt some things from her. I never told them to Dean, because I was sure he wasn't ready to hear them, maybe he is now.

"Handsome really?" he says with a cocky smile, which I knew he will lose in only moments.

"Dean." I start to get his full attention and tell him this way that it is serious. He looks at me and I can see that he is ready to hear, whatever I have to tell him, because he can handle it. We will see about that. "Lisa and I talked about the fathers to our children a lot. We bonded over the fact that they didn't know them!"

"And?" he asks me curious, but also a little nervous.

"And she told me that she can't remember the name of Bens father after I told her about Sam. She only knows that he was handsome, has something to do with mythology and didn't know about Ben, because she lied to him and told him that another man was his father." I spell out for him and hope he can work it out himself.

"What?" he yelled after some moments. Oh he got to same conclusion as me. "Are you telling me that Ben is my …" but he couldn't say it.

So I say it for him. "Son, yeah I think he is."

"But why …"

But he couldn't get any further, because Sam and the kids enter the kitchen after they probably heard his yelling. Dean looked at them as if they interfere with a private moment or conversation, which of course they were, but they didn't know that. So we have to discuss this at a later moment again. I will not let him ignore his indication. Every kid should know his father, especially after mine got that chance to do just that.

"Everything alright?" Sam wants to know, he looks curious from me to Dean and back to me. He silently wants to know, what is going on, but it isn't my secret to tell. So I shake my head and tell him this way that he should ignore it. His answer with a short nod, but in his eyes I can read that he will not forget it.

"Nothing." I answer, because Dean somehow was frozen in place. Sam could see that to get the attention away from him, like a good sister would do, I ask the kids. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" They yell together.

"Good, I get started." I get up from the table and walk to the stove.

"Baby!" I hear from behind.

"Yeah." I ask without turning around.

"You probably should shower first." he says and the kids start laughing at my expense. Yeah funny I forgot that I was still sweaty after the run. hey that happens if you have an important talk with a person, who is important to you.

"You are so hilarious." I turn around and say to the kids. "But you have to wait for your breakfast." I know how they are in the morning, when food is involved. They eat like a hungry bear after a long winter and that all the time.

"No." they yell. What I thought.

But before I could go to work, a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Go shower I make breakfast for them." Sam says.

"Since when can you cook?" I ask him.

"Is it cooking if I simply use the ready-powder for pancakes?" he asks me.

"I guess not, but they like their pancakes in an special manner." I try to argue.

"I simply ask them. Cassie I am their Dad and I think I should know such things. So let me do this please." he pleads with me. How can I resist such a thing, so instead of answering him I let my actions speak? I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk to kids and kiss them on the foreheads before I step to Dean and whisper in his ear, that we will talk about it later again. His answer was a very discrete nod, so that only I could see it.

I know he will run away from this discussion, but we have to talk about it. The situation has to be resolved, but not now, may be not today, but in the near future, as soon as possible if I have my way. So I walk to Sams and my room to take a shower. As I got under the water I feel for the first time at home, not because of the bunker, but because of Sam. As for him, home means for me that you are with people you love and I love every one of the people in the bunker very much, differently of course but love never the less.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 10**

Sams POV

It's been a month since I learnt about the twins and today is moving in day, at last officially, because Cassie, me and the twins weren't apart for one night. It took so long to get their stuff back here, but Cassie hired someone for that. So that she could take care about the important stuff like chancing school for the twins or things for the mail, now everything for her would sent to a post box in Lebanon, because to address it to the bunker wouldn't work.

I took the time to reconnect with Cassie and it feels so good to fall asleep with her in my arms, even if it is the only thing we do in bed. Why was I so a moron, I always knew, what she meant to me, but with everything that happened to me and because of me, I felt like I didn't deserve happiness. Even the year with Amelia always felt like it had an expiration date, which it had of course. But that is long over, of the three woman I really truly loved she is the on the bottom of it. Amelia and my time with her stand for an escape of hunting, I always knew it wouldn't be forever. Jess and my love for her never went away and probably never will. Cassie knows that and doesn't hold it against me. No, on the contrary, she understands it, that Jess always will be my big 'what if …'

Her understanding of that situation is one of the reasons that she is the love of my life. She understands me like no woman before, because she knows everything about me and doesn't judge me for my mistakes. I can be me with her and don't have to hide a part of myself. She is beautiful, fury, fierce, sexy, smart and my everything and she gave me my kids.

The kids I never knew I wanted or needed in my life, but here they are Lexi and JD. I am still new at the whole parenting thing, but I think that I am not that bad. In the past month I learnt that my loveable kids are troublemakers, when alone, but put them together they cause havoc. After the prank they played on me, I knew that my daughter is the brain of the operations. She is as bad as Dean, some time, but as smart as Cassie about it. So I was on the lookout after they tarred and feathered me. Even if I hate prank wars, because it always escalades with Dean and the twins are not different, but I had fun.

It gave me the possibility to bond with my kids. Especially after I learned that the big kid put down some ground rules for pranking, which was very mature of him. The kids love Dean; he is like a cool uncle with a bit of a father as well as a child with the looks of an adult all wrapped in one. Of course he loves them to and I see my brother from before, before all that shit happened in the last years slowly coming back and I love it.

Besides pranking the kids and I did other things together. So I read them a bedtime story every night now, but not the supernatural books. Reading them once was enough. Once a week we have family time now, where we watch a movie or even play a game. The funny thing even Dean takes place during this times and Cas was once there too.

JD and Lexi are the same in so many ways, but so different in other parts. So is JD fiercely protective of Lexi. We went to the park two weeks ago and there was a boy teasing Lexi until JD told him of, if he didn't want to get punched. He told me later that nobody messes with his sister, besides him, so much like Dean. Lexi is the smarter one from the two and helps JD with his school work, because she is a grade ahead of him. Something JD hates, because so he can't protect her, like I said fierce fully protective. Lexi is also protective of her brother, but you can call it more loyal that protective, because should have JD done something for which he could get in trouble, she always would take the blame, even if she wasn't part of it. Of course JD hates it, when she does that, because in his opinion he can handle his punishment. But like their parents the twins are more then stubborn.

They currently unpack their boxes with toys and books in their room. After the prank war and how they took on Dean, they picked the rooms by his. Surprisingly it is in a bigger distance to our room, this way they hope to cause more trouble and be out of our reach. Yeah we will see about that. They also didn't pick a room together like Cassie and I guessed, because they shared a room in their old house. But apparently living in the same room for six years was enough for them at the moment. I know the feeling, but I still feel uneasy without Dean in my room after all this time. But both of them wanted a door between their rooms and we gave them that.

Even if it was so much work we did it, because we had to search the bunker for the floor plan to find out, if it was a main wall or not. Which it wasn't and so we started the deconstruction under Deans supervision, because let's face it he was the only one from us, who had a little knowledge. After we were done a fight between the twins broke out because JD demanded that Lexi takes the room in the middle from his and Deans. Because this way she was protected from both sides, but like her mother she declared that she could take care of herself. That fight leaded to my first big father moment in which I explained that JDs protectiveness has more to do with him than her, because he knows that she can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean he didn't want her take care of it herself all the time. Like with her mother logic was always a good way.

So the last weeks were great at least in matters of the family. In the matters of the darkness we are still clueless or we don't know enough. Our research, with which the kids helped, surprisingly they were very useful and took the time seriously without goofing around, made me proud, brought to light that the first bearer of the Mark was Lucifer, which leaded to the conclusion that it has something to do with God. That gave Cas the input he needed to use the resources of heaven or better some of his angel buddies.

In his search he tumbled on Gabriel, who apparently faked his death. With him came the first break through, because only the archangel really knew the story about the darkness. The lower angels simply know she is bad, but not more. Yeah a shocker the darkness is a person, but it gets better she is Gods sister. So we are on a whole new turf here without knowing jack. Not how to kill her or how to put her back in the box. The Mark was gone, because Dean was his last bearer and it was somehow a one in a lifetime spell, typical Winchester luck. But the most bizarre or better grotesque revealing was that God was the one, who put the darkness into her box, because they didn't saw eye to eye in point of his creations. She hated us humans or the most of us. She only liked special people, kids to be exact with potential, which she could guide according to her moral compass, which definitely don't points north.

So here we are in the middle of fight between siblings with more power than any of us has. That also explains why God vanished. The coward didn't want to face her again. But we can't give up, because as a downcast to our non-existing knowledge two death bodies of the missing kids reappeared in the last week. They looked like an angel, who was killed in his vessel; they burned from the inside out.

So I stand her in the door between the kids room and watch them. I am so happy that they are here and still alive. Yeah I am guilty as well, because the other parents don't know God. I shake my head because the good feeling is much bigger than the weight of the guilt, but it is still there. It may be selfish, but after what I have done for this world I am happy that I got this, the kids are my world now and I will do everything to keep them in it.

I walk to Lexi and give her a kiss on the forehead; she smiles at me before she works again on stocking her bookshelf. Then I walk to JD and to the same for him. He smiles also. I am happy that they took the change without any problem and that gives me the feeling that they really want to be here. But we need to keep going with this whole darkness thing and save as many kids as we can.

I make my way to the kitchen. I am not even there and I already hear Dean and Cassies voices, because they apparently fighting, again. I don't know about what, only that they fight as soon as they are alone. So I stop and listen. I know ears' dropping isn't polite, but neither of them wants to share what's going on. So I have to take dirty measures.

"I know you don't want to hear it Dean, but ..."

But she didn't get far, because Dean interrupts her. "Cassie for God's sake, how often have I tell you to leave it be."

"You can tell me that as much as you want, but I won't let it be."

"Why?" he asks her angry.

"We are your family." Family of whom is she talking about, I ask myself.

"My family is right here in the bunker." Dean exclaims in his end of discussion tone, but of course Cassie never does what she is told or expected of.

"Not all of them."

"Yeah because they don't know who I am." Ok so we are getting to the bottom of this. They are talking about Lisa and Ben, if I am not mistaken and that's why they are fighting constantly. I always thought that he handled that wrong, but if Dean sets his mind on something it is hard to change his opinion. But why did she say that they are his family.

"And who's fault is that?" Cassie yells at him. Good God Cassie that was the wrong thing to say. I know Dean never would hurt her, not only because she is a woman, but because he cares about her. But I start walking just to be sure but I keep my ears open.

"Stop it Cassie if you know what's good for you." Okay he is threating her. I increase my tempo.

"I am not afraid of you and I am not Sam, who you can stop like that. On the contrary I would be open for some sparing because that would mean that you are mad at yourself because you let Ben, your son, without protection out there."

I stop in my tracks. I always suspected that Dean was Bens father, but he said otherwise. So that's not so shocking. No shocking is that she knows about it. How especially if not even Dean knew. Oh that's enough; they have to put all their cards on the table. So I storm into the kitchen and ask. "How do you know that Ben is Deans son?"

They both were startled by my appearance in the room. But get over it, I have enough of their secret fighting. "Ears dropping?" Dean accused me, I am not faced even if it is true.

"Yeah, sue me. Both of you wouldn't talk to me and your fighting is getting on my nerves. So spit it out." I say in a hard voice. "All of it." I add after some moments.

Dean looks at Cassie with anger, because their secret is getting out. But there is also a pleading in his eyes. But Cassie didn't react to it. "I am not telling him that." she said stubborn.

"Great, I thought we are done keeping things from each other, Cassie." I yell at her. She wants my trust, but didn't give it back in return.

She looks back at me hurting. "I am not telling you because is not my story to tell. Either Dean is telling you or I have to keep it from you."

"Wow really. Good to know that my brother is more important than me or us." I say in a hard voice. Yeah I know the green monster is sitting on my shoulder and makes me say these things. But what other thing should I think if she says things like that.

Before she can reply something, Dean protectively steps between us, I don't how I should interpret that, is he protecting her because she is family or is there more. Before I can get more into that he says. "I kept in touch with Cassie the last years."

"What?" I interrupt him and look hurt at Cassie. The green monster is telling me that there is more between them. She spoke to my brother, but not to me. Talk about trust.

"Yeah, but I called her and not the other way around."

"Why?" I ask curious. It doesn't know if that makes it better or not. But it also tells me that he come to her and she not to him.

"I needed a favor from her."

"Which favor?" I ask further.

Dean sighs, like what he says next is hard for him. "I asked her if she could keep an eye on Lisa and Ben for me, so nothing supernatural would get them. Cassie moved in the same city and kept them save the last years, because if you have missed it, but Lisa and Ben also live in Jamestown."

Wow, who would have guessed that Dean feel that strong for Lisa? He may not have said it, but he loves her and wants her save. To keep another hunter as her lock out wasn't a bad idea. "I get that."

Cassie walks to me with tears in her eyes, because my words hurt her. I am such an idiot, she didn't tell me, because it wasn't about her, but about Dean. So it was his secret to tell as he did now. "I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" she asks me.

I know where she is coming from, even with the green monster. But now I am jealous, not because Dean and Cassie had a thing or even contact. No simply because he didn't tell me that he asked her about that favor. That has nothing to do with Cassie, but with Dean. "I guess so." I say, take her in my arms and kiss her.

She kisses me back, but it was short kiss, because she breaks it as Dean tries to use the window of opportunity for an escape. So not going to happen, if Cassie sets her mind to something she doesn't stop until she reaches her goal. "Stop right there. We are not done here?" she says in her mother voice and I can see in Deans eyes that he knows that she means business.

"Why, it isn't like it matters."

Before Cassie can say anything I beat her to the punch. "Of course it matters, because Ben is your son and even if you don't believe it, but you deserve some happiness in our creepy life."

"I am happy." he says stubborn.

Now it was Cassies turn. "No you aren't, because since I told you about Ben you are moodier, drink more and have somehow a longing look in your eyes, when you look at the twins."

"So?" he asks.

"So what ask Cas if he could take the memory spell back?" I say and of course this the angels arrives by at first mentioning of him.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Cassie. … I can restore their memories." he says in his typical stoic voice.

"Absolutely not." Dean screams.

"Why not. So you can sulk after your son and … and the love of your life." I say to him. His face hardens as I mention Lisa. "Yeah be angry, get it out of your system if it helps to accept that you need them and they you."

"I want them save." he says in his this-is-over-voice. But such things never work on Cassie.

"They are safest with us here, with you here." Cassies says and steps into his personal space to drive the point home. She has some guts, because Dean looks like a caged tiger with only moments before exploding. But she doesn't back down. In his face I can see that he is considering her words. As I watch the whole scene I see the bond the both of them share it not romantically, no because Dean doesn't look her like he wants to get in her pants. No I see trust in them and I am not as jealous as before, because now I know all the things. Because when I think about it, they don't fight like lovers but more like siblings, can it be that they feel that way about each other, it would be great. That's the only explanation that he takes her so seriously.

He takes his time to think about everything that was said, before he declares defeated. "I don't know what to do?" Wow that is a new one, my larger-than-life-brother doesn't know what to do next. Good for him that he has.

"I think you know that you want them here, especially since the twins and Cassie are here, but you always wanted them. But I bet since you knew that you are the father of Ben the urge to have them near you doubled … believe me I know the feeling." I say.

"So try to get your family back. I believe, no, I know Lisa even if she didn't know, who you are, loves you very much." Cassies says.

"That's because Lisa and Dean as well as you and Sam are soulmates." Cas declares in a normal voice like he simply spoke about the weather.

"What?" we all ask at the same time.

Cas looked at Cassie and me. "I thought you would have figured it by now. Because that is the reason you never could let go of the other. Once a human finds his soulmate he can't be happy without the other, even if they try to find other partners." Then he turns to Dean. "The same goes for Lisa and you? Even without her memories you always have a place in her heart."

"Wow." I say, because what else is there to say. It is nice to know that Cassie really is the one for me. Not that I didn't know that already.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asks him hurt and with tears in his eyes.

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen. So I did the nest best thing for you. Instead of erasing the memories of you, I blocked them so that I could always remove them."

Dean looked at Cas with anger. Be he didn't react like I would have guessed. "Bring their memories back, but take me with you." he says in a hard voice. Apparently the soulmate thing pushed Dean in the right direction. Cas nodded, walks to Dean and vanishes with him. As soon as we are alone, I take Cassies hand, turn her around and pull her in my arms.

She looks at me with her beautiful eyes and says. "Soulmates, we are soulmates."

I sigh not because I don't like it, but because of what I did to her. "I am sorry that I broke your heart. You are my other half and I love you."

She kisses me passionately, before she breaks it, connects our foreheads and says. "That's in the past. All that matter is now. I love you too."

I press her further into my chest. God she is an unbelievable woman and she is all mine. I don't know how and why I deserve her, but I will treasure her like nothing else in my life, besides the kids maybe. I kiss her to show her how much I love her.

I am still curious, so I break the kiss after a short moment and ask her. "Since when do you and Dean share such a bond?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No." I answer and I really wasn't because after I let go of my anger, I could see, what form that bond has and it is not romantically. She searches my eyes for a lie. Only her can read my like a book.

After a moment she says satisfied. "I don't know the exact moment, when it happens I only know that somehow we became like siblings. … And he sees it the same way."

I smile and kiss her again. I am so happy that Dean and Cassie share that bond. But it should have been clear to me that then feel that way about each other, because they really fight like siblings with each other. Life in the bunker is getting interesting with every minute.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 11**

Deans POV

With a zap Cas and I stood at the porch of Lisas house. It's been over five years since I was here last. At that time I took her memories of me and didn't know that Ben was my son. Even if I tried to deny it, that Ben is my son, he was on my mind every time I wasn't researching or hunting, mostly during the nights. I still can believe it, but what Cassie said made sense and now I am nervous, because I don't know what will happen after Lisa gets her memories back.

I don't even know what I really want. I always loved Lisa; she wasn't like any other woman in my life. She has a special place in my heart. I am still not sure that after all I have done that I would deserve her or happiness, but Sam and Cassie are right I have to make a mends at least for Bens sake. He is my son and I want to be in his life. I already missed too much and maybe there is a way for me and Lisa as well. The soulmate thing points in that direction, but I don't know if I really like that, because normally I decide my faith and nobody else.

But without knocking on the door I will achieve nothing. So I take a deep breath and ring the bell. Together with Cas I wait at the door, which happens to open after some moments. It is Lisa and she asks. "What can I …" but Cas touches her forehead and stops her by giving her, her memories back.

It only took seconds before she looks at me and asks bewildered. "Dean?" like she can't believe that I am really here.

"Yeah." I answer-

Her face changed from surprised to confused to pissed in only seconds. She crosses her arms in front of her chest as she says. "You took my memories of you."

I went on defensive mode and say. "Yeah and you lied about Ben not being my son." My voice is angry and hurt. The expression on her face softens somehow and I can see that she is sorry, because of that I add. "But I guess we are even."

"Looks like it." she says and then she looks at Cas and asks. "Who is he?"

"That's Cas and he is an angel."

"Oh, okay." was her only response and then we went silent. We stand on her porch like nervous teenager after a bad date. This is getting ridiculous.

"Can we get in? I think we have some things to discuss and I feel like I am an display out here." I say after I can't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Ah … yeah … come on in." she says, steps to the side to let us in. She guides us to the living room as we enter I hear footsteps on the stairs and know Ben is coming down. He steps into the living room and looks at us, before he asks his mother. "Who are they?" It hurt that he didn't know, who I am, but I can only blame myself for that. Cas walks to him and does the same thing, he had done to Lisa. As soon as he was done he left us, like he wants to give us space. I pray thanks to him.

I watch as recognition displays on his face. He looks at me with fury in his eyes, before he crosses the room in three long strides and punches me. Damn, that hurt, that was a mean right hook.

"Ben." Lisa yells, but I signal her that I would handle it.

After the pain lessens a bit I look into his eyes, which are still blazing and say. "I know I was an ass to both of you. So I deserve that punch, but that's the only one." I say in a strict voice.

His anger doesn't lessen. "We see about that. You were the reason Mom was hurt in the first place and then you took our memories of you like a coward." he says in a hard voice and every word hurt, like multiple arrows would hit me, for every mistake I made. But the worst is that he is right, about everything he said.

"I know, but you were the one that said that, all was my fault and that nothing would have happened if I never met you guys." I reply angry. I may know, how and why he feels in this way, but I taught him better than to be consumed by his anger. I never wanted that he would become like me, but some Winchester traits can be wished away.

My words soften him a bit. "I was angry and didn't mean It." he says and I believe him.

"Do you mean it now?" I ask him, because if he doesn't want me here. I will leave even if it will break my heart and probably destroy me.

He thought a moment, about it before he answers. "No, I always wanted you as my dad and that hasn't changed. Even after what you have done."

A slow smile starts on my face as I say. "Looks like you got your wish, kiddo."

He looks confused at me. "What do you mean?"

"Looks like I always was your father, but we both didn't knew it." I say with dry humor.

"What?" he exclaims and turns to his mother and asks her "Why?"

Lisa looks ashamed at the floor before she answers. "In the beginning I believed that the playboy Dean Winchester couldn't be a good father and after I learnt about hunting I didn't want the … things out there know about you. So I lied … to both of you."

"That's all you have to say, that you lied to him and me, oh that is so mature." Ben says sarcastically.

"Ben don't be too hard on your Mom. I get where she is coming from." I try to defend her. I may be pissed about it as well, but there is no reason to put a strain between their mother-son-relationship.

Ben took a seat at the couch looks at me with a hard face and asks. "Why are you back, after you left us alone? Where everything of the supernatural world could get us, hurt us or hurt Mom?" His anger is still there and probably will be for a long time. Unresolved father issues are a common Winchester trait. It makes me proud that he takes it as his responsibility to protect his mother. Finally I did something right in my life, because I told Ben all those years ago to always look out for his mother.

"I am sorry, but you were never alone." I tell them.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisa wants to know.

"I had another hunter keep an eye on the both of you and she is the reason that I am here now." Lisa looks at me with perplexed eyes. "You didn't believe I would let you alone in this world unprotected. I am may have decided not to be with you here, but that doesn't mean that I am reckless with your lives."

"Ok." was Lisas reaction, while Ben asks. "So you care about us?"

I look at him, before I walk to the couch and take the seat beside him. "I always cared for the both of you. Even when I didn't knew you were my son, I treated you like a son, because to me you were."

"But you still left."

"Ben you have to understand that, that day was the worst day of my life, even worse then hell. Because losing either of you scared the shit out of me and after you were save and said those words to me … my heart broke and I gave you what you wanted." I tell him. Wow I turning into a girl, but that is what having kids means, opening up your heart for them. First the twins with their chick flicks and now Ben, but if it means I can be in his life I do it in a heartbeat.

"So why did you came back."

"Because Cassie didn't got of my case and I was done fighting with her about wheter I should be in your life or not." I tell him.

"Cassie to you mean, Cassandra Hennigan?" Lisa wants to know.

I look at her. "Yeah, she was the hunter, who kept watch over both of you. I wouldn't call her Cassandra to her face, she hates it. Only her parents called her that and that's a touchy subject."

"Yeah I know. But she has the twins?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I didn't know that."

Curiosity and vulnerability crossed Lisa face as she asks. "So you are their father?"

"What? … No. … Sam is." I tell her.

"JD and Lexi are my cousins?" Ben wants to know.

"Apparently."

"Nice." he says with a mischievous smile.

"And Cassie got on your case because of us?" Lisa asks curious.

"Yeah, since she is back in our life, we fought every minute about what I did. She likes you really much." I tell her, because it is good to know that the woman Sammy loves is so a good friend to the love of my life, like it should be in a family.

"I like her too." Lisa says with a smile.

For some moments we all seat in silent and try to adjust to the new situation. It doesn't happen on a normal day that you get your memories back or learn who your father is. It will take time to get used to it. Surprisingly instead of me or Lisa it was Ben, who broke the silence. "So what happens now?"

I take a deep breath. "I want to be in your life … in both of yours if you let me." I tell them. Yeah I am a little insecure, but I on whole new turf here.

"What about hunting?" Lisa wants to know.

I look at her and knew that would probably a deal breaker for her, but that's who I am. "I can't quit, I tried but I am hunter Lis, but I will not let it get in the way of my family again."

"What does that mean?"

Oh God here goes nothing. "Sam and me found a bunker a few years back. It is warded against everything, so nothing could get us there."

"And?" she asks further.

"There are some rooms free if you want, for both of you." I tell them. I see that Lisa and Ben want to protest, but I am not done. "Ben I know you will start College in the fall, Cassie told me so, and you will go, even if I have to drive you there myself." I may be a hunter, but that doesn't mean it is a job I want for my son absolutely not. "But you will get some hand-to-hand-combat and have to carry salt and holy water with you all the time, so that I can sleep a bit better at night. And during breaks you can come home to us." He smiles at me because I want him save. "And Lis you work as a yoga instructor, but I know you want to study mythology, which you can at the bunker, because all the books ever published about that topic you can find there. You can help us research if you want. But you don't have to pay for rent or anything else in matters of living." I tell them and wait what they would say now. I impressed myself, but improvising was always my strong suit.

"Cassie is such a gossip." Lisa says with a smile.

"Yeah, but I would get used to it, because Sam and Cassie just moved in the bunker together with the kids. They live there with us, we are a family and as such a package deal." I tell her.

"So I wouldn't be alone if you were on a hunting trip." Lisa wants to know.

"Yeah."

"What about her work." she asks.

Now I have to laugh a bit and she looks at me startled. "Sam made her quit, because her working as a stripper doesn't sit well with him."

"Oh, what is she doing now?"

"I think Sam animates her to start writing again."

"Nice."

"Mom, De.. I mean Dad if it's ok if I call you that?" Ben asks with a shy look and I nod. Nothing would make me happier than that. Expect maybe to have Lisa in my arms. "Gossiping and such is nice, but what will we do?"

"I don't know, honey." Lisa answers his question.

Not what I wanted to hear, but what did I expect that she would fall back in my arms like Cassie did with Sam. No, we are different then them, so it would work in a different way. But I try to hide my disappointment on my face. "Think about it. Hey I have an idea, what do you do today?"

"I have nothing planed." Lisa said and looks questionable.

"I wanted to meet the guys but I think family is more important." Ben answers. Wow, my son is like me in that point. I am grateful that he isn't one of these teenagers, who hate family time, because they have something better to do.

"Good, give me a minute." I say. I take my phone out and call Sam. After some rings he picks up.

"Yeah."

"Sam can Cassie make something for dinner? I want to show Ben and Lisa the bunker." I tell him.

"Scary." he laughs.

"What?" I ask him.

"That my wife knows you so well and she started dinner already. I owe her 10 bucks man." Sam says.

"Interesting, but since when are you married?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" he as me bewildered.

"Sammy you just called her your wife." I say with a smile.

"Really, but she almost is."

"Yeah, but you have to ask first." I tell him.

"I am planning on it."

"What?" that is news to me. But it should have been clear to me, that he didn't want to lose her again and that would be next step for him.

"Yeah, I tell you when you are back here."

"I hold you to it. Good bye."

"Bye." I close the phone and look at Ben and Lisa with a smile on my face.

"Sam wants to propose." Lisa wants to know, her smile equals mine.

"Looks like it."

"How long will it take us to get to the bunker as you call it?" Ben wants to know.

"It's in Lebanon, Kansas, a four hour drive, but I here without Baby. We take something faster and I call the bunker the batcave." I say with a smile.

"Ok and what is faster than your car especially if you hate flying." Lisa points out.

Instead of answering, I start praying. "Cas could you get us to the bunker" it took him a moment before he was back in the room with us.

"You know Dean I am not a beamer station." he says with a stoic smile. Since Metatron has given him the pop culture references, he tries to use them. Normally they don't fit, but even a blind hen sometimes finds a grain of corn.

I laugh at his joke, before I say. "I know, but would you do it Scotty and beam us up."

Ben starts laughing to; apparently Ben and me have more in common than I have ever guessed. It would be good to get to know him for being my son and vice versa. "I will." was Cas answer.

"Take my hand." I tell Lisa and Ben. Ben takes the shoulder while Lisa and I intertwine our hands as she reaches for my hand. I like the feeling of her hand in mine, like that is where she always belonged. Before I could finish that thought, we zap to the library of the bunker. Without another word Cas vanishes in his typical way.

"Is he always like that?" Ben wants to know.

"Pretty much, but you get used to it." Sam answered from behind. He walks to Lisa and Ben and hugs them.

"Hey Lisa, Ben, welcome to the bunker."

"Batcave." Ben and I say at the same time.

"Yeah definitely Deans son." Sam says with a smile.

Lisa looks around in the library, before she asks. "Who owns this?"

"We." Sam and I say at the same time.

"What is it?"

"There was a secret society called the Men of Letter, but they died out in the fifties. We learned about them because we met our grandfather and he told us that it would have been our legacy to become Men of Letters." Sam says in his teacher voice.

"I thought your grandfather left you father." Lisa wants to know.

"Yeah, apparently time traveling and dying in another time can do that to you." I say while I scratch my neck. I still don't know how I feel about that particular encounter at least it brought us a home for our family, so there is that.

Before someone could respond to that, the twins yell. "Daddy come play with us, we are done unpacking." as they enter the library with smiles on their faces. But as soon as the saw Ben and Lisa they light up more. "Ben." JD yells and runs to him. Ben catches him with ease.

While at the same time Lexi yelled. "Auntie Lisa." and rushed into her arms. Lisa and Ben are happy to see the twins too, that I can see on their faces. Maybe that helps in the decision making process. I look at Sam and he smiles back at me. Maybe we finally catch a break.

Lexi question stops my mushing's. "Antie Lisa do you remember Uncle Dean and does that mean you will stay with us here?" she is really too smart sometimes. Sam laughs at his daughters antics while Lisa is a little perplex, because she doesn't know what to say to that.

So I walk to her, go down on one knee and say. "Sweetie, yes Antie Lisa knows, who we are now." I take a deep breath before I go on with what I have to say, because it is so out of character, but if I want Lisa and Ben in my life I have to be open to them. "But even if I want them to live with us, the decision is up to them. Ok?" while I say that I look at Lisas face out of the corner of my eye and see that she is happy that I want them here.

"Okay." Lexi answer and turns around to Sam. "Can JD and me show Ben our rooms."

"Of course, baby girl."

"Yippie." the twins yell, they take one of Bens hand each and together they pull him in the direction of their room.

With them out of the library, we all stand around a little awkward. But it was Sam, who fled the room with. "Dinner should be reading in 30 min or so."

Subtle Sammy. Lisa and I know that we should talk alone, but at least he shouldn't be so obvious about it. I turn to Lisa and look into her beautiful face, I see that she is clueless as me, about what we should do. But we have to start somewhere. "Let's take a seat and talk." I say to her. It took her some moments to do that and I wait till she takes the seat beside me.

She doesn't look at me as she asks. "Was Ben the only reason you came back."

I touch her chin to make her look at me so that she sees, that I mean what I say. "No. But I have to say he was the essential one, because I want to know my son and as an extra I get to have you in my life."

She smiles at me. "Okay and you really want me, us here?"

"Yes." I say without thinking about it, because it is the truth. I take her hand.

"Dean … can I ask you something?"

"Everything."

"Did you love me?" She looks at me with her vulnerable eyes. So we are doing this now, okay, then I have to be honest with her.

"I still do and before you ask why I erased me from your memory still. It was because I thought that you deserved better than me."

"But I always wanted you and nobody else. Even if I didn't remembered you, every guy I tried a relationship with I compared to you."

Instead of answering that I kiss her. Yes it is impulsive and takes her by surprise, because at the beginning she doesn't know, how to react. But she can't say such things and expect me not to kiss her. She didn't push me away on the contrary after some moments she pulls me closer. God, I love this woman. I try to tell her that through the kiss, which was passionate and long.

We break apart to get some air and connect our foreheads and look in each others eyes. Lisa took me by surprise as she says. "Let's do this."

"You mean it."

"You are right, Ben is going to college and I will be alone and from here I can do what I want as well." she says with a smile.

This woman amazes me. Why was I such a moron and took her away from me. I may not deserve her, but I wouldn't let her go again. Not this time, not ever. So I kiss her again to show her how happy that makes me. The kiss soon turns into a make out session like we were teenagers again, but I don't care, because I love to kiss her and I will do it as look as I like. But of course everything has to end somehow. In this case it was Cassies voice. "Guys dinner is ready." we break apart. I take her hand; we stand up and lead her into the kitchen, where Cassie probably sets the table for our first dinner as a complete family.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 12**

Cassies POV

It took only moments before I hear short feet running into the kitchen. I expected Lexi and JD, but I didn't knew that Lisa and Ben were already here as Bens enters with the twins. So I say. "Ben." and walk to him to give him a hug. He hugs me back and whispers in my ear. "Thank you."

I look at him and want to ask him for what, but Sam as well as Dean and Lisa walk in and interrupt me. I see they were holding hands and the look on Bens face tells me what he is thanking me for that. I nod, to him even if I didn't do much simply pointing a stubborn Winchester in the right direction. But that is apparently all he needed. I walk to Lisa and hug her as well. "Hey Lis, everything ok?"

She smiled at Dean before she answers. "Yeah."

"Good. Has everyone washed their hands before Dinner." As answer Dean and Lisa walk to the sink in the kitchen to wash them. "What about you guys?" I ask the twins, because I know that they normally forget to do that, because their only thought is food. Instead of the twins, Ben answered. "Yeah I took them Aunt Cassie." He tries to hide his smile. I know the three of them so well; Ben always tries to cover for them.

"Is that so? Sam did you see them?"

He gulped, looks from the kids to Ben and back at me. With his eyes he tells me not to push him in such a position. While he has to be a Dad to the twins, he wants to be a cool uncle for Ben. He wants that Ben likes him like the twins like Dean. I slowly nod at him as a sign of understanding and say to the kids including Ben. "It doesn't matter Sam, because you three will do it again."

Redundantly and slightly pouting the three walk to the sink and wash their hands, after everyone takes a place at the table. I look at every person on the table and know that we are a family, a dysfunctional one, but also almost perfect. To be perfect there is still one person mission and I think I have to swallow my pride and call Lucas.

Everyone waits for me to say something. Why does that fall into my hands. I am only the cook, but I still say. "Please dick in. I hope you enjoy it."

I watch as every one of them fills his plate and starts eating. I am the only one with an empty plate. Sam looks at me concerned and asks. "Everything ok, babe?"

"Yeah, but I am not hungry anymore." I tell him truthfully. But I keep quite that the reason for my loss of appetite is my brother Lucas. I haven't seen since the twins were born. He was there that day, while I watch the rest of my family eat, I think back of that day which was equally the happiest as the worst day of my life. I got my children that day, but I lost my brother, because of a damn argument.

Flashback

I am so exhausted. It took more than twelve hours to deliver the twins. It was painful, like nothing else I experienced in my life and as a hunter I know a thing or two about pain. But nothing can compare to this. I simply want to sleep, but I want my kids here with me, but they were weight and such things at the moment so I have to wait and try to stay awake and I am not really successful, because my eye leads are too heavy so close them.

A knock at the door, startles me a little. As I look up, I see that it is Lucas. He was with me in the delivery room. He held my hand the whole time and I hope I didn't break it. He took a break after they twins were finally in this world. His angered expression on his face tells me that the pain is too far away on his mind. A look in his hard eyes tells me that we will probably fight in the next moment. Since I told him I am pregnant, we always fought about it or better about him.

He walks to my bed, gives me a kiss on the forehead and says. "You did well."

Ok he tries to soften me up, before I can blow up. But that will not work, not here, not now. So I go straight to the point. "Thank you, but that's not what you really want to say. So go on."

"Cassie." he says in his warning tone, like he didn't want to fight with me after I just delivered two beautiful babies. I also didn't want that, but I am too exhausted to be in any manner rational. Especially because his look as he entered the delivery room pissed me off.

"Don't Cassie me. I know you don't like my decision."

That's what did it. "Because it is the wrong one." he yells at me.

"Says you, but it doesn't matter. It is my decision and you don't have a say in it." I spite back.

Normally he is the one of us, who tries to stop a fight between us, but not this time. "No it's not. You have to tell him."

"He told me to leave him alone."

"Yeah but that was before."

"I will not do it" I say stubborn. I am still hurt by him to tell him about the beautiful gifts he had given me. But no, he doesn't deserve to know. Not now, maybe later or not, only time will tell.

"Good, than I will do it!" he gives back.

I look at him, because I can't believe he would stab me in the back like that. "You will not. It is not your story to tell."

"I know, but you don't give me another choice."

"Then I give you one now." I yell at him and make the biggest mistake of my life, but as always when I am pissed I can't stop myself. "If you go to him and tell him you don't have a sister anymore."

He looks at me with shock. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do." I say stubborn.

With that he walked to the door without another word. The moment I want to stop him, he turns around and tells me. "Fine have it your way, but I can't be by your side at the moment. So until we see each other next good bye." his voice was hard and he walks away without giving me a chance to respond. I simply see him walk out of the door and in my heart I knew that I will not see him for a very long time.

The same moment my brother left me, the nurse pushes the twins back into my rooms. It was the beginning of a total new life and the twins need me more now, than him. Even if it hurts like hell I let my brother walk away from me, but I hoped that I will she him again one day.

A lonely tear runs down my cheek. I wipe it away as fast as I can and hope that nobody saw it. But of course Sam doesn't miss anything. He wants to say something, but Dean tells me. "We will start training tomorrow Cassie at 8 am sharp. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." I answer. I have totally forgotten that Sam wants bring me back to my hunting level so that I can be ready just in case. At least I have a way to let out my feelings tomorrow. I only have to keep them in check until then.

"What training?" Ben wants to know.

"Cassie is a bit rusty there. I bring her back up to speed." Dean says with a smirk.

"You wish. I still can take you." I say. Maybe I am a little ahead of myself, but I know what I am capable of, especially if I set my mind on to something.

"Is that so? Wanna bet?" he asks me.

Before I can stop myself, I say. "You are on." Yeah I know I am like Marty McFly, all it took is to someone call me chicken and I do what he wants me to do.

"I bet a twenty on Mommy." JD yells.

"Me too." Lexi says.

"Stop." Sam yells looking from Dean to me. He is displeased with that development. So he declares. "Nobody is betting and especially you two." he points at the twins. He waits for them to accept his declaration, with reluctance they nod. "Good and for you two, if you have to fight please don't kill each other." he says and looks me and Dean in the eyes to drive the point home.

"Ok." I sigh defeated.

"Spoilsport." Dean says and the table goes back to eating. The short discussion let Sam forget about my tear. Good so he can't question me about it. Not that I don't want to tell him. I am simply afraid, how he will react to what I did to my brother.

"Dean." I hear Lisa say.

"Ahm."

"Can you train me too?" she wants to know.

"What? … Why?"

"So that I am prepared if something happens."

"No, absolutely not."

"But what is with Cassie."

"She is a hunter and her training will protect the kids and you."

Lisa puts her fork down, stood up and before she walks away, she says. "See Dean that's the thing I don't want anyone to protect me, because I don't know about hunting and you said yourself that you would train Ben. Why do I have to be the damsel in distress?"

As she was out of the kitchen everyone looked reproachable at Dean. Even the twins, who love him very much and normally would take his side, were against him at the moment. "You know she is right Dean." Sam breaks the silence.

"Sammy." Dean says in his warning tone.

"Don't Sammy me. She wants to protect herself what's the problem with that?" Sam asks.

I look at Dean, he swallows his bite, looks at Sam and says. "I don't know if I can."

Before I can say anything, Sam beats me to it and says. "Then I do it."

"What?" Dean asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you train Cassie, because I know that I can't do it and I do the same for you and train Lisa." Sam said matter-of-factly. Now I know why Dean trains me instead of Sam. He is afraid that he was too soft on me and that that could be fatal. I see the wheels in Deans mind turning, while he thoughts it through. We all wait silently for his answer, but I think he would do what Sam suggested. "Okay but only the minimum." he declares after some moments.

"Okay."

"When do you want to start my training Dad?" Ben asks him.

"ASAP, that reminds me I want that the twins learn about hand-to-hand-combat as well?" he tells me. That is nothing new. If I am true to myself I only waited till he would tell me that. But Dean and Sam as well are a bit little nervous, how I would react to that. Apparently both of them want them trained, which is probably a good idea and I know they wouldn't take the kids, including Ben, on their hunts. So I don't have problem with that.

"Okay, but …" I turn to JD and Lexi "you will not use anything of what you learn as offensive method in school or somewhere else where you don't need it. Do I make myself clear?" They both have a big smirk on their face; because they think only because they start training that they would start hunting. Oh, no, that's where they are mistaken, they will learn that soon. They look at Sam for conformation or help to use what they learn every time.

But he said. "Don't look at me. I am with mom this one. Violence is never a solution. So?" he asks them further.

After a moment, where they did their silent communication thing they say together. "We promise."

"Good. Now keep eating" I say to the kids.

"I speak with Lisa." Deans says and stands up, but I want to do that.

"Let me." I say simply as I got up and walk into the library. There she sits on one of the comfy chairs with a book in her hand. She doesn't look up as I take the place beside her, like she tries to ignore me. Apparently I have to break the ice. "Good book?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but it is about the Arche Noah."

"Ah." is the only thing I get out, before Lisa speaks more.

"Why do I have to be the damsel in distress for him?"

"Dean loves you and he didn't want you hurt."

"I wouldn't be hunting." she argues.

"I know that, hell even Dean knows that. But him not want to train you, has more to do with him then with you."

"How so?" she wants to know.

"Dean told all of us that he didn't know if he could train you at least not so that it would have an effect. That was a big step for mister I-don't-do-chick-flicks." I say to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but I am still can't protect myself." she answers.

"That's why Sam will train you."

"What?" she asks.

"See Dean is training me, because Sam has the same problem as Dean in matters of training me. So he said he would train you, if it is okay with you." I tell her, but I have to ask her, because she doesn't look that thrilled about that compromise.

"No its okay, but I thought we could use the training to reconnect." Lisa tells me.

"I know what you mean, but I have a better way to do that." I tell her.

"Which is?"

"Ben your son, I know he knew him, but never with the knowledge that he is his father. You and Ben have been together most of Bens live without Dean and that's a good start to reconnect."

"Is that how Sam and you reconnected." she asks.

I bite my tongue, before I say. "Sam and I were a little bit different, because in the moment I told him about the twins, they were missing. We immediately were on common ground to bring our kids back. It brought as back together, the fear not to see them again."

"Ok." she said. "I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

"I know that Lis. But think about what I said and then speak to Dean." I touch her shoulder reassuringly before I left her alone in the library. I walk to Sams and my room to take a shower and to get to bed early, before Sam comes in and asks me about my problems. I know he will bring the kids to bed. That is his new thing, he tucks them in every night, if he is at home, reads them a story before he himself goes to bed.

I on the other hand make the breakfast for the hungry horde every morning and that it includes Dean and Sam, so I get up earlier then before with the two extra mouths to fill. In the most cases I am up before everyone else in the bunker.

After my shower, I went to bed, set the alarm and try to fall asleep. Not an easy task, because my thoughts always went back to Lucas. But I am not ready to be an adult in this situation so I try to push the thoughts out of my mind. Instead I concentrate on my training tomorrow and the fight between me and Dean. I fall asleep while thinking of methods to attack him and countering his attacks. Good thing I know how he fights, because that is really helpful.

I wake up with the first beep of my alarm clock. I love it to wake up in his arms. There isn't a safer place for me on this earth. I turn off the alarm, give Sam a kiss and get up. I hear him mumble into the pillow. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, Babe. Sleep on. I wake you when breakfast is ready." I say to him.

I put on some sweats and walk to the kitchen to start breakfast. I dance through the kitchen like I lived her for the last decade and not only for a month. But because Sam and Dean are not so hot with the domestic things I totally claimed the kitchen as my territory and they let me. Because this way they get home made food instead of take out all the time.

I make pancakes, waffles and eggs and of course bacon for Dean, he loves his bacon. After I finished my first cup of coffee I am finally full awake. Yeah I know I started to cook before I was awake, but that works on autopilot. I put on some music and make the kitchen ready for the family. My family is so big now; my kids not only have their Dad in their lives. But Dean and Lisa as well as Ben are part of this family too. Only one person is missing and I have to change that. But first I want to get my anger that I still carry for him, out of my system, because let's face it Lucas wasn't in my life in the last years and so he doesn't knew the twins because of that. Good that training with Dean starts today. Arms sneak from behind around my waist and without turning around I know it is Sam. I lean back into his chest and he whispers in my ear. "Morning beautiful, like always breakfast looks amazing."

"Thanks babe." I say, turn around to kiss him slowly.

After some moments we break our kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder. "So are you telling me, what's on your mind or to have to bug you till you break." he asks. I should have known that Sam never misses anything and never forgets something.

I know that I don't want to lie to him, even if it would hurt to talk about the truth. But we agreed on full honesty and no more secrets. It would be a good point to start. "I was thinking about Lucas." I tell him.

"Yeah, how is he?" he asks further like he knows that there is more.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since the birth of the twins."

"What? Why?" he asks me perplexed.

"We had a big fight."

"About what?"

"About me not telling you about the twins." I tell him.

"That can't be all, there has to be more."

"There may be some sort of ultimatum on my side involved as well as him walking away later."

"What? He is your brother."

"Yeah and that's what the ultimatum was about. If he don't keep quiet, he wouldn't have a sister anymore." I say in a silent voice and walk away from him. I don't need to see his face, because I already know that he is disappointed in me.

But Sam wouldn't be Sam if he would let me walk away. He made me look at him as he said. "It's a shit situation, but you have to work it out." in his eyes I don't see disappointment at least not that much, but instead sadness. In a typical Winchester move he takes the blame, but the only one to blame is me.

"It's not your fault." I tell him.

"I know." he says with his mouth but his eyes tell me a different story. "But you should fix it."

"I will." I tell him and it is a promise to him and me as well. "but let's get the family for breakfast."

As if my word were the summoning ritual one by one everyone enters the kitchen for breakfast. JD and Lexi were ecstatic like always. No wonder they are bottomless monsters since they could walk. Dean and Ben as well look like they were sleep walking so I pour each one of them a cup of coffee. After the first sip their faces brighten up. Lisa enters with a smile on her face. I don't really want to know what put it there.

Everyone took a seat at the slightly shrinking table. Maybe we need a bigger one. But even if is tight everyone finds a place around the table and we eat as a family. Talk about this and that, have fun with each other, like weren't a family of hunters, but normal, but like always it couldn't last. It is the way it is, so as Deans phone rang while we were eating I already feel in my gut that shit is about to hit the fan again soon and fast.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 13**

Sams POV

As the phone rang my gut points out that something is going to happen. But Dean wasn't slightly tense while he took the call, he was too engrossed in his food, like always. He didn't even look at the caller ID, but he probably should have. "Yeah." I hear him say and then his face got tense and angry in only instances. Now I know I am right, but who is the messenger of bad news. "Crowley, how are you alive?" It was too good to be true that we are finally rid of that demon. "Now you need our help to get hell back. So who is the new bitch in charge?" My gut is telling me that we probably already know the answer, but let's hope that I am wrong. "The darkness, God sister is ruling hell." No, not so much luck. "You know how to kill her. Tell me … What do you mean no?" He probably wants something in return. "Of course you need us for that." Dean looks at me and silently asks me, if we should trust or at least use him. I nod, he may be Crowley and as such more slippery as a slope, but we don't have a choice we need him. "Be in Lebanon in three hours, there is a coffee shop at the main street." Dean said and ends the call without another thought.

Looks like we are hell's bitch, again. But with no other source what can we do. "So Crowley knows how we can fight the darkness." I ask Dean and ignore everyone else on the table. Crowley is the last person, who should learn about the kids. So we have to keep him at arm's length and that means meeting him away from the bunker.

"Looks like it." Dean answers. He as well as I ignores the others at the table, especially Ben and Lisa, who look judgmental at him. Not that I would hold it against them, Crowley did a number on them and he was the reason for the split.

"What, do we have to do?" I ask him.

"He will tell us that only in person." he answers.

"Typical."

"Wait a moment. You really want to work with Crowley, the king of hell?" Cassie asks us. I don't have to look at her to see that she didn't like that idea one pit. Hell, I don't like the idea, but what other choice to we have and it's not like it is the first time that we would work with him. No on the contrary it became somehow a habit in the last time

"Yes." I answer short.

"Ah, ok, I just wanted to check."

"You are really doing this?" Lisa asks, while Ben just looks at Dean angry.

"To get rid of the darkness, yeah!" Dean answers then gets up and walks out of the room. The day started so good, but of course it was only a short time before the other shoe dropped.

Lisa tries to follow him, but I stop her. "Lisa please let him be for now!"

She looks at me and from the looks of it I can still rock the poppy dog eyes another person than Dean, before she answers, she sighs defeated. "For now."

"Thanks."

"But what is this all about?" Lisa wants to know and if she wants really be a part of this family she has to know. For her own safety as everyone else's in this room.

I look at Cassie and see how pissed she is. But I am not sure that every bit of the anger is related to Crowley. Maybe part of this has to with her problems of Lucas, but that has to be on the back burner for now. I walk to her, take her chin in my hands to calm her anger a bit and it works her face softens a bit as we look in each other's eyes. Good, it is probably a bad idea to tell this story, when she is mad or angered, so I say. "Baby, can you tell Lisa and Ben everything they have missed including the darkness."

"Ok. What are you going to do?" she wants to know.

"I search for Dean and find out how Crowley is alive as well as to start a plan for later, so that we don't go in there blind." I tell her, because let's face it until a month ago we all thought that Crowley was finally not an issue any more, but bad weeds grow tall.

"Ok." she answers.

God, she is so understandable. I kiss her, then walk to the twins and give them each a kiss on the forehead. In their faces I can read that they don't like to be left out, part of being a Winchester. Dean and me also hate that, but we still do it do each other, a paradox but that's life.

Then I walk out of the kitchen and let Lisa in the hands of Cassie. She isn't as good as me with the what's out there speech, but that's not what's needed here. No here we have to tell Lisa what a mess we have created, again, like the circle of life at least for a Winchester. I am sure that the twins are more than willing to help her with the speech should she miss something. That gives Dean and me some time to come up with a plan, because first rule of working witch Crowley is never be unprepared, because you will regret it.

After only a short search I find Dean at the shooting range. Not because the bunker is so small, quite the opposite he is really big, but a guilty Dean can only be found on two places. First at a bar, but I didn't hear a car engine start and the second place is the shooting range to get off some steam. That's where I found him firing a range with his lovely .45 colt. God he loved the gun almost as much as Baby, only because it was a present form Dad at his 18 birthday.

I let him finish the round, before I approach him. I watch him as he changes the magazine of the gun, as I ask him "So how is Crowley alive?"

My voice didn't startle him, because he probably figured that it would be me, who would follow him eventually. "Apparently it isn't that easy to kill the king of Hell, because I quote 'I learned a few tricks from Mommy dearest and blocked every one of her attacks on me. So that I would only be death for a short time.'" he answers.

"Witches, I hate them." I tell him.

"You're preaching to chore." he replies.

"So what do we do?" I ask him, even if I know the answer. He needs to say that is the only way, because only this way he may believe it and we can start to work on a plan.

He sighed. "We meet Crowley at noon and find out what he knows."

"And then what?"

"Then we get rid of the bitch." he really hates the darkness. She screwed with children and that is an absolute no-go in Deans book. On the top of it he let her out so he feels responsible for all the things she does and has done.

"How can we be sure that he is telling the truth?" I ask him, because I trust Crowley as far as I can throw him.

"He needs her gone to get his precious hell back under control. He also wants that we bring Cas and I thought maybe we should try to get Chuck to help us."

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to work."

"Do you have a better idea?" he says as he looks at me with his tense face. Yeah, we need to get rid of the darkness for the sake of the children and for our sake. We can let her destroy the world.

I shake my head defeated. "So that means praying."

"Yeah, I take Cas and you Chuck."

"Hey Chuck was your idea and I think that he would listen to you more than me. After all I am Cassies soulmate and he had or has a thing for her." I tell him. Not that I have a problem that she has been with other men, I was also with other woman. But in the first moment after I learnt that she had a thing with God, what can I say I felt like an ant in comparison. It turned out that I didn't have a reason for that, but the whole God thing is a bit much to take, especially because he is an ass like no-one else.

"Yeah Sam I know, but I think it would work, because YOU asking him about help would push his ego, don't you think. Because let's face it, it would be a good point for him in Cassies book." What can I say against that, nothing.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I say to Dean, before I close my eyes and pray. 'Hey Chuck, I mean God, well this is awkward. Sorry. I need your help, we all need your help. I know with the whole Cassie thing between us I am not your favorite person, but we need to put it behind us for the world. We would owe you big time. We need you. So please help us. Meet us at noon in Al's coffee shop in Lebanon.'

After I am finished I open my eyes again. I am not sure that it worked, but who knows. The only thing he has to do is show up. I am not sure that he will do it, but sometimes wonders happen. Silently I take my own gun out and start firing a round. Dean does the same and for some time we just fire our guns until Dean breaks the silence.

"How mad is Lisa?" he wants to know.

"I think Cassie will settle her a bit." I tell him.

"Good." he sighs.

"She is good in such things."

"So are we going to talk about it?" he wants to know.

"About what?" I ask him in return, because I am at loss where he is going with this.

"You and the big question?" he answers me.

"Oh that, what do you want to know?"

"Are you really doing it?"

"Yeah why not?" I know marriage and commitment are somehow foreign concepts for him, but with Lisa here he should get used to them. But for me they are part of life and the next logical step.

"I am just asking … I guess I never thought something like that would be in the cards for us besides your Vegas trip."

"Hey we said that we never speak about that again." I tell him; only thinking about my marriage to Becky runs shivers down my spine. Not that she isn't a nice girl, but not for me.

"Couldn't resist."

"Yeah, but isn't in the cards for us?" I ask him.

"The white picket fence." he tells me. That's his interpretation of a perfect life, but Cassie and my life isn't perfect. But how could he know that if I didn't tell him.

"You know not all is sunshine and roses between Cassie and me." I tell him with a sigh, very far from it. I don't know if problem is the right word, but something is keeping her from me.

"What do you mean?" he looks at me with a worried expression. It is nice that he cares about her that means so much to me. They are really like siblings and Dean is as protective of her as he is of me.

I turn to him and say. "She holds back or better don't let me near her not full and that means emotional and physical."

"And?"

"Dean I really screwed her over. She has nightmares every night and even if she didn't tell me about them I know they are about me." It feels good to talk about it to someone. It scares the shit out of me that she would wake every night in a cold sweat. The look that she gives me after she wakes up is with so much sorrow, hurt and regret that it breaks my heart every single time. Because I am the reason that she has this dreams and I can't change that but I really want to help her, but she won't let me in.

"There is more?" Deans asks me, because he sees in my eyes that is not all of it.

"Unfortunately."

"What is it?"

"We didn't have sex since she is back in my life. Every time I try she draws back."

"Not once?"

"No and she doesn't let me she her naked since I saw the new scar she has on her stomach." I was so shocked as I saw that scare. I wanted to know, who did that to her, so that I could hunt them done and hurt them that. But she blocked everything about it out and refused to talk about it. If I didn't know better I would say she is self-conscious, but that can't be it, because that's not her. But I don't have another explanation for her habit.

"Wow." he says.

"Yeah, but it's not the missing sex that's bothering me. No she is holding back something and doesn't talk about it. It's killing me, man." I tell him truthfully. Yeah the Winchesters don't do halves, no if they do something, they do it 100 %. That apparently includes chick flick moments. But I am surprised that Dean let it go on this long, but he isn't the center of it. So maybe that is the reason, why he accepts it.

Dean didn't answer my last statement. Maybe he doesn't know what to say. Hey I don't even know what to say to that and I am more in balance with my feeling than him. At least that is what he is calling it. A noise by the door to the shooting range got my attention. I don't need to turn around to know that Lisa and Cassie where standing there. I don't know how long they stood there, but maybe that helps me to get on the same page with Cassie. So that she opens up to me.

Of course Dean had recognized them as well. So that's why he is silent, like he wanted them to know some of the things we are talking about, but not all of it. I follow his example and wait some moments until they are gone. To think that they believe they could sneak up on us is a funny thing. After some moments of silence I whisper to Dean. "Do you believe they are gone?" as answer he only nods.

Good. I turn around and follow the girls. If they could ears drop on our discussion, so can I or we on theirs. Yeah I know a little childish, but sometimes childish methods are the best. Dean must have had the same thought, because I hear as he silently follows me. Outside the library I already can hear them.

"You didn't tell him about the accident?" Lisa asks Cassie. She had an accident, when and what happened and why does Lisa know. "Why" Lisa asks further.

"You know why?" Cassie answers.

"No, not really." Lisa says.

"Oh come on, you know what happened. You know what I lost." Cassie yells frustrated.

"Yeah, but Sam doesn't know."

"I know, but I don't how I to tell him?" Cassie says and I can her the tears she is sheading without even looking at her. What has happened to her that she believed she can't tell me about it?

"How about the truth." Lisa points out. Yeah that would be a good start.

"Like that wouldn't change, how he sees Me." she says. I don't think there is anything that would change how I see her or I feel about her. She is my one and only, I love her.

"Cassie Sam loves you and THAT will not change it." Lisa tells her and she is right. I silently thank Lisa for her help. I will love Cassie no matter what. I am ready to go in there myself to tell her that, but I have a feeling that I should wait a bit longer. So that Cassie can come clean.

"Lisa, how can he, when I see myself different since the accident. I don't feel whole. I don't feel like a woman. I hadn't sex with anyone in the last two years. I dream every night that he wants more children and I can't give him that." Okay we get nearer to the truth, but I still don't see where this is going. Why can't she give me more children, not that I need more I think JD and Lexi are a handful and need all my attention, so they are more than enough.

Now would be a good point to enter the discussion. I know that Cassie is one step away from a mental break down. So I enter the library and ask her in a soft voice. "What are you not telling me?" Both Lisa and Cassie are startled by my appearance. Maybe that gets her to talk. Cassie has tears running down her face and as I look at her, she looks ashamed away. Ok, what did I do now?

Before I can say anything Lisa beats me to it. "Cassie you need to tell him."

"I know." she answers, but I can see that she is scared. Lisa is a good friend and walks to her to give her support and comfort. Cassie takes a deep breath before she tells me her secret. "Two and a half years ago I had a car accident. A semi drove through the side of my car and kicked me off the street. I don't know how and where I stopped. I only know the unbearable pain in my stomach and then I fell unconscious really fast. I woke up again later in the hospital, where the doctors told me that I lost too much blood and that they could stop the bleeding only one way." She stops for a moment. I have tears in my eyes, but I know there is more. But she needs time to tell me. So I waited patiently. It took her some moments to get her composure together again. "They had to remove my womb, because it was pierced by long steel. … So they basically told me after I woke up, that I can't have children anymore. Not that I need more, because I have JD and Lexi and I love them with all my heart. But which man would want someone like me?" she whispers the last part.

I am speechless, but I know if I don't say anything then I will lose her and that isn't going to happen. "I will always want you." I say as I walk to her. She still isn't looking at me so I make her. "I love you. That doesn't change a thing for me." I tell her with all my heart and it is the truth. I hope she can see that in my eyes. But in her face I can see that she doesn't believe me, not fully at least. I have to make her see what I feel for her. Since I bought the ring two weeks ago, I waited for the right moment to ask her the question. That is it. I can tell her that I love her no matter what. I go down on one knee and take the ring out of my pocket. I have it always with me, because I knew the moment would present itself to ask her. I look up at her and tell her. "Cassandra Hennigan, since I met you all those years ago I know that you are something special. It took me some wrong turns and massive mistakes on my side to see that you are the one for me. Nothing can change that. You are beautiful and whole to me. You are my everything and I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

They are more tears in her eyes, but she smiles and is speechless. A good sign, but an answer would be nice. "Baby is that a yes?"

Slowly she starts to nod, before she shakes her head like a crazy person. I put the ring on her finger, get up and kiss her with all the passion I have in me. I hear the whistles from Dean and the applause from Lisa, but that are only noises far away.

My main focus is the beautiful, wonderful creature in my arms. I pick her up, she puts her legs around my waist and I carry her away from watchful eyes. I have the rest of my life time to show her that she is perfect in every sense of the way. It is a good idea to start now and worship the ground she is walking on.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 14**

Deans POV

With a smile on my face I watch Sam carry Cassie away. They are perfect for each other and it's good that my brother is finally getting some. My heart broke for her. It must have been hard for her to learn to live with it alone. She is still a beautiful woman and like for Sam that doesn't change a thing for me. Everyone, who says differently, will have to answer to me.

Maybe they are not so cranky after this anymore. But after they are out of the library I am alone with Lisa and I am still not sure if I am ready to fight with her. I don't want that, but I understand why she is pissed, but that doesn't change my interpretation or better handling of this situation. We need to get rid of the darkness and if Crowley is the way to do it, I do it every single time.

I turn around to face Lisa and instead of a pissed woman I look at her relaxed self. Looks like she has accepted that she can't change what we are going to do. Cassie must have done a good job in changing her opinion on that matter; I have to thank her for that. Interesting development, but I don't quite trust it. I know that the big end is still coming. So I try to change the approach a bit. "Mmm … Lisa I am sorry."

"For what" she asks the trick question, why must use woman such a round psychiatry.

"That we work with Crowley." I answer her.

"Yeah, Cassie explained the whole Darkness thing. What a mess." she says.

That is putting it lightly. The darkness is one of my biggest mistakes and I made many. I let her out to save myself from becoming a demon, again and not to kill my brother. But instead I killed Death. Not my finest moment. I never thought that I would get here. "I know but with Crowleys help we can clean it up."

"And what if he screws you over."

"Oh he definitely will screw us over." I tell her. That is as given as the amen in an prayer. Ironic I know.

"So why trust him?"

"We don't trust him Liz, but we need him. So we will use him." I declare, because trust and Crowley are two concepts they aren't mixable.

"Okay, I get it."

"Really?" I ask her perplex. Not that I would have believed that she would hold a grudge. No Lisa is very forgiving. But the circumstances in this case so different than with normal problems.

"Yeah, if Ben and I are going to live her, I or better we probably get used to it."

Now I was surprised to say at least. I didn't think that she would decide so quickly. Yeah we talked about our relationship and to give it a new try, but not about the moving in thing. She didn't say anything about that and with the whole Crowley insistent, it didn't believe it would be a yes, but more a no decision. Not that I am not happy. I am more than happy, but normally nothing works so easy for me, so I am a little cautious. Slowly I walk to her and stop some steps away from her as I ask her again. "Really?" I try to hide my hope, because I don't want to be disappointed. After all I am a Winchester.

She looks at me with her beautiful eyes in which I can lose myself and says. "Yeah I mean it." I kiss her more passionate then yesterday. I don't hold back, because I know that she will be here later. I really love her, there was really no other women for me out there. All the other women or better the one night stands don't compare to her. She is the one and always was. So I try to show her all that with this kiss. I know that we still have problems ahead us in our relationship but this time we are more on the same page than ever before.

The kiss get heated after minutes and turns in a full on make out session. Not that I complain, I like to kiss her and that all the time. But I am not a horny teenager more, but she still does and makes me hard only with her kisses. So I stop before we get too carried away and can't stop anymore. Not that I wouldn't want to continue, oh believe me I want to, but with us being in the middle of the library cries for an interruption from the little ones. Not a situation I like to ever have. I connect our foreheads, look into her eyes and without thinking for the first time in my life I let my guard down and speak what I really feel in my heart. "I love you Lis."

"I love you too, Dean." she replies and I feel like the happiest man alive.

God I am turning into a sap. To break the chick flick moment, I say. "You know it will not get easier form here on out."

"Oh I figured, but I lost you once and I don't want to lose a second time."

Instead of answering, I simply kiss her again. Her lips taste like fruits and I like the feeling of them on my lips. But the kiss was short lived. Now simply wasn't the time for that. "I think we should start moving your things in as soon as possible."

"Ok."

"What about Ben?" I ask her. I know she said we, but Ben is 18 years old and I don't have delusions. Because Ben and I have a long way ahead of us, before we could somehow be in a healthy father-son-relationship of some sort. That will need time, but I hope I get the change, but that would mean he has to move too and at the moment I don't see that happening.

She looks at me with a forced smile. Ok she is seeing it the same way as me as she says. "I will not lie, it won't be an easy task. Especially he is a teenager, but he don't has much choice, because I say we move."

"Is that wise." I may be new to the whole parenting thing, but I know that enforcement leads in the most cases to a different outcome than anticipated.

"We will see, but let's face it. He will only be here for two months before he moves to college. … By the way thanks that you support his decision to go to college." she tells me.

What did she expected that I would tell him no to go. I am not my father, at least not in that point. "He is my son and that means that I want him to have his best chance out there. And that does mean not to be a hunter. I never want that for my kids." Not that I thought about such things in the last time. No the last time I was thinking about that was while I living with Lisa and Ben.

"It's nice to know."

"I am proud of him that he got into college and isn't like me." I say with all my heart while I hold this beautiful creature in my arms. My eyes drift for a moment to the clock and I see that Sam and I should get going, if we don't want to be late. I kiss Lisa on the forehead and say. "We talk more after we are back. But you should move in ASAP."

I don't really look forward to seeing Crowley now, who knows what he is cooking up now. Instead of answering she simply nods in acknowledgement. I gave her a short kiss on the lips before I let go of her and went to the hallway. I yell with a heavy heart, because the two really need the time together and I hate that I am the one, who cuts their time short. "Sammy gets a move on."

Only a moment later I hear the heavy steps of my brother and know that he is coming. So I make my way to the garage and Baby. I get in and wait only five more minutes until Sam takes the seat beside me. I start the car and we drive away. I don't need to see him to know that he has a smile in the size of Texas on his face. Good for him. We don't talk about it, normally I would tease him mercifulness, but I have other things on my mind.

While I know that Lisa and me still have some things and issues to discuss. I know that the first step was done and we both want it to work. But with Ben everything is off the table. I really screwed that up with erasing myself from their memories. The last time I saw the look in Bens eyes was on Sams face as he left for college and he was more than pissed at Dad at that time. That didn't end well, but before that it did everything not be like my Dad with Ben, but in the end I am still like him.

I sigh, because of this problematic situation. That got Sams attention. "What's up Dean?" he asks.

"Noting." I try to divert the tension, because I had enough of chick flick moment lasting for a lifetime in the last month.

"Come on I see that something is eating you up."

"Sam." I try to warn him, but of course my stubborn brother can let it go. He gets that from Cassie, because since she is back in our life, he isn't so easy to stir away from my problem like before. Cassie is the same way, say to her she should stop and she does the other thing and walks even more to the problem.

"Dean stop deflecting." he says and I fell his eyes on me.

I take a short look at him and can see in his eyes that he isn't letting go of this one. So I sigh again before I simply say. "Ben."

"What about him?" because of course he wants more.

"I am like Dad." I whisper. Instead of telling me that I am wrong or even right, he is simply laughing. "Nice to know, that my life is a joke to you."

That sobered him up a bit, before he said. "Dean I know that you and Ben have a long way ahead of you, but you will make it, because you are definitely not Dad. Believe me I know."

"Easy for you to say." I answer.

"Actually it is. I know that, because you raised me Dean. You were my parent and not Dad. I know what it feels like to have you as a Dad and I can only hope to be as half as good as parent as you. That doesn't mean you didn't make any mistakes, but that's part of the process and you took care of my since you were four years old."

Wow I don't know what to say. I never thought that he saw it that way. Yeah I raised him, but for me there is a difference between him and Ben, because Sammy put me on a pastel since he could talk. I always was his cool big brother, who took care of him like a father. But with Ben I am really his father and not only his brother trying to fill the role.

"Ben and you are too much alike, so I know that it will work itself out. Because you both don't only could hold grudges, you also have the biggest heart for your family in matters of forgiveness. And I know that, because I did some shitty thing to lose your trust, but I am still here and we are brothers again." he finish his eulogize, because to me it sounds like one and I don't know if I deserve it.

But he is right he did some things I forgave him, like starting the apocalypse and such. That gives me hope that he is right, that Ben will forgive me someday also. Because I want nothing more than to have my good relationship with Ben back and develop it into a real father-son-relation. I don't want to lose my son, like John did with Sam in a way.

Instead of answering his speech I stay silent. Sam don't say anything more, he probably has said everything he wanted to and wants to give me now some time to work it out. So I drive to the destination while I think about ways how I can fix my relationship with Ben. A talk and with it more chick flick moments are part of it, that is for sure. Oh, joy, but I do it only for him.

The rest of the drive was silent and we arrived on time. Okay I pushed the limit a little bit, but we don't have much time to lose. I park the car, somewhere near. We get out and walk to the café and enter it. It was empty only one table was occupied and there sat Crowley, Cas and surprisingly Chuck. Wow what did Sam tell him that he showed up here? We walk to the table and take a seat.

"Squirrel, Moose." Crowley greets us. How I hate this nicknames.

"Crowley." Sam and I grit through our teeth.

"Cas, Chuck." I greet the others.

"Hey." they greet back.

"So Crowley what do you know?" Sam asks him straight to the point. He probably wants back to his fiancé to have more fun. I refrain from laughing and concentrate on the discussion at hand.

"What no small talk, like how are you or how is hell?"

"Sorry, we don't have time for indifferent topics." I answer to that and I know that I bait him with it, if his facial expression is anything to go by. I love it.

"Always a pleasure to meet the Winchesters."

"We do our best."

"Crowley you said you know something about the darkness." Cas asks him stoic.

Crowley looks at Cas and then at Chuck. "Shouldn't you know what I know, oh Almighty." he said sarcastically.

"Fuck off." Chuck replies.

"Oh someone is a bad boy." Crowley said with a smile. No question he like this God. Yeah but he is alone with that.

"Guys, can you save we the pissing contest for later. We have a bigger fish to fry." Sam tries to keep the peace as he sees Chuck wants to retort something. Surprisingly they listen to him as Crowley as well as Chuck simply nod to his statement. His calming nature always worked on other persons. Even if it is like talking to children disguised as adults.

"So Crowley what do you know?" I ask again.

He looks at me. "I found an ancient spell. It's a blood sigil of some sort to banish her from this level of existence. It is more effective than the Mark, because that only imprisoned her."

"That spell should be destroyed." Chuck points out.

"You know about a way to gank her and didn't tell us." Cas asks him angry. He still hasn't worked through his daddy issues. Welcome to the human race.

"Yeah, but as I said it was destroyed or at least …" but he stops there before he continues.

"Or what?" I want to know.

"Amara told me she destroyed it, because the spell can not only banish her, but me as well, should it used against me. We decided together to destroy it." Chuck said disappointed.

"Looks like your lovely sister double crossed you." Crowley explains.

"Apparently." Chuck said.

"So it could work." Sam wants to know.

"If it is the right one I don't see why not. But you need my help!"

"That is why you got an invite to this gathering." I point out to him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. The reason why we wanted to destroy the spell was that she or I have to speak the spell to banish the other one. We for ions fought and still fight now, but we never wanted to take that step, that was too much for us. I created the Mark to imprison her with the possibility of getting her back. Apparently things change and she wants me gone now that's the only reason why she still has the spell, her security policy."

"She doesn't have it anymore. One of my minions stole it for me." Crowley said and showed us the ancient parchment.

"Ok what do we need?" I ask because there has to be a catch, because it is way to easy at the moment, something is missing.

"Blood." Crowley says bored while he looks at his nails. Oh he is such a pussy.

"We figured, but has it to be blood from someone special or doesn't it matter from who it is." Sam asks him.

"Ah yes. We need the blood from the archangels Michael and Lucifer. The Blood of an angel and demon as well as the blood form a pair of fighting twins." Crowley said.

"Sounds like a walk in the park." I say with sarcasm.

"Almost a home run, because I have already the blood of the archangels from the cage as well as my blood, because let's not forget that even for my tasking manners that I am a demon." Crowley points out as he presented the vails with blood from the three sources- That makes three, with Cas blood we have four of the six ingredients.

"So we need the blood of fighting twins. That can't be so hard."

"Cassie." Sam whispers so that I only I can hear him.

"What?" I ask him. That got the attention from the rest of the residence on the table.

But Sam ignored them and tells me in a normal tone. "Cassie and Lucas are twins."

"I know and?" I don't like where this is going.

"They fight at the moment." he tells us. Yeah I definitely don't like that. I don't what Cassie or Lucas or anyone else of our family near this situation. But I also don't like that Crowley heard their names.

"It can't be an run down the hill fight it has to be something major." Crowley declares before he adds. "Who is Cassie?"

"Nobody." I tell him

Sam shot me a grateful look, before he states. "Is it major that they haven't spoken to each other in the last six years?" As answer Crowley simply nods and I can see that he wants to know, who they are. But he won't get a chance to learn that. It's quite a shock that Cassie and her brother haven't spoken in years, why, what is the reason for the fight. I look at Sam to search for an answer if he knows about it, of course he knows. So have I to ask him later about it, as soon as we are done here.

"Can you get the blood from them both?" I ask Cas.

"Yes, but the cooperation will be problematic at least with Lucas. Cassie should be easy." he answers. So true, if Lucas never had an encounter with an angel, he probably will react like I did at my first meeting with Cas. That is not going to be pretty.

"We have to try." I tell him and with that Cas vanish, like he only wanted to hear that before goes on his mission.

"What does the spell do and how do we get Amara here?" Sams asks Crowley and Chuck.

"We have to draw three blood circles. The first one is the combined blood of your twins, then the circle of the combined blood of the angel and demon around the first on and the last circle around the both of them with Lucis and Mikeys blood." Crowley says.

"As soon as the circles are drawn I speak the first line of the spell and that summons her. It is like a beacon she has to follow and as soon as she is here it keeps her here." Chuck answers the second part.

"So all we have to do now is find an abandoned warehouse for the ritual and then wait. Easy." I say, but I hate waiting. So much can happen while you wait for something, that can't control. But of course the life of the Winchesters is never controllable and never will be.

"I have a location in mind for the ritual already." Crowley said.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"At the outskirt of the city." he answers.

"Ok we wait for Cas before we go there." like my statement has summoned him he appears and from the look on his face he has what we need. Good, let's get this bitch.

"See you at the warehouse." Crowley said as he disappeared while the rest of us made his way over to the impala to drive there. We all get in, me and Sam in the front and Chuck and Cas in the back. The drive to the warehouse was short, but silent. Wouldn't we not be driving you probably could hear a pin trop. I am really looking forward to ganking this bitch, but I keep on my toes, because Crowley was to easy going, he must have something planed. But first things first, we have to get rid of the darkness and Crowley is next. I can't wait to finish this, because I let her out, I am responsible for the whole mess. So I sit on needles the whole drive, because the anticipation is getting the best of me.

We arrive at the warehouse shortly and immediately start to work on the circles. Sam draws the circle of the twins, while I draw the second one and Cas the last one. Like always Crowley just stands there and looks, like manual labor is to much for him after he figured out, what we need to do, so typical. As the last circle is complete, Chuck starts the spell.

" _My other half I summon thee, the darkness to my light_." a bright light shines in the room, we all cover our eyes. After moments I open them and see that she is standing right where we want her and she is pissed.

"Oh you!" she yelled as she saw God.

But Chuck didn't react to her, but concentrated on the spell. " _We once were one, the unending twins, but quarrel broke the bond of family_."

"You can't get rid of me, I will find a way back." she screams.

" _Siblings of the universe fighting for eternity, because we doesn't see eye to eye_."

"You will never find the children." she threatens and in her diabolic face I can read that she means, what she says. But I hope that will find them, but I will never give up.

" _We are good and evil, we are dark and light, but I end the eternal fight_." Chuck continues, like he doesn't hear her.

"They will be long death because of hunger and durst. If you find them, you only will find death bodies."

" _I as a part of thee, ban you from here with my broken heart and its shed tear, before you tear the universe apart, I speak the judgement hard. You are banned for ever, alone and never together_." Chuck speaks the last word of the spell, as soon as the last word left his mouth, even if it was only a whisper, Amara was sucked from her place on to a very small point, like in some of the sci-fi movies as she vanishes.

"That's it?" I turn to Chuck and ask him.

He closes his eyes, before he says. "Yeah, she is gone, I can't feel her anymore. She won't be a problem any longer."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and say triumphal. "Yes."

"A good one, but we have to find the children and not a clue where to start?" Sam says and has to be the party popper, like always

"The kids are somewhere in Little Rock, Arkansas." Chuck said.

"How do you know that?" I want to know.

"Before I banned her I looked through her thoughts, that was the only thing I could find." he says.

"What is if it is a trap?" I say.

"We don't have a choice it is the only lead we got." Sam says and he is right, we have to start somewhere.

I look around at Cas and realize that Crowley is missing. He probably has gone back to hell, but that doesn't mean, he will not come back to get something from us. We have to be on the lock out for him. But for now, the kids are more important. "Cas can you start to search the area for leads. Sam and me we try to be there tomorrow at noon."

He nods and vanishes. I signal Sammy that we have to go. It is a 10 hour drive to Little Rock, maybe we can get there a little faster. But first we have to get our things from the bunker and tell the girls that we work to get the kids back to their parents. First we have to find them, that could be long and hard, but someone has to do the job.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 15**

Cassies POV

It's been two week since the boys banned the darkness form this plane of existence. But that doesn't mean that it was over, because the search for the children is still going on and until now they couldn't find them. Sam calls every night to talk to the kids and even reads them a bedtime story over the phone. He really loves to be a father and grows with it.

Afterwards we talk for an hour or so. I try to be his positive voice, because they only see negative of things by now. Dean and Sam are afraid what they will find, should they find hide-out of the darkness. Because she told them that they would only find death bodies and after two weeks of searching they start to believe it. But I have hope and try to let them see it. She can't let them have starved to death, because she needed them, so she must have some sort of support system with for the children.

It is getting harder to believe in it and with every day I am getting uneasy and the kids start to notice that something is going on. I try to hide it from them that we still don't have found the kids, but I don't how long they still will believe me. Lisa and I distract them with movie nights or other actives like board games or walk in the park. It was easier in the beginning, because we could use the moving in of Lisa and Ben as distraction.

But the moving took only two days. Anything is easy if you pay someone to do the work for you. The things of them were packed in a day and at bunker the next. We only had to move the things into the bunker. Lisa things of course ended up in Deans room where else, but some went into the living room. While we walked through the numerous rooms of the bunker to find a room for Ben, we found a very big room that looked like a living room.

So Lisa and I decided to use it as a family room. We brought the TVs in and assembled them on the wall. The sofas from us and Lisas home we positioned in front of the TV. You can find there also a couch table and some plants. In the shelves beside the TV you can find all our combined DVDs and Blu-rays so movie nights are going to be fun in the future. We decorated the room with many pictures of the kids, the boys and us. Many more will probably follow.

The living room wasn't the only room we changed. We came to the conclusion that we need a room, where we can do laundry. So we choose one of the smaller rooms without a joined bathroom and got rid of the furniture in the room. You can find the washing machine in there no. Yeah we changed a little bit, but not much. There are still so many rooms we could use for different things or for guest, depends for what we need them.

Bens room is nearest to the library. I don't know how Dean will like that. I know from Sam stories that Dean always would choose the bed nearer by the door, so that he could protect his brother. So with Bens room as first point of attack could lead to a discussion. Hopefully we all can make Dean see that the bunker is untraceable, like he said and that it should regardless which room someone picks. Yeah we will see how that one will end and let's not forget the fact that Ben will be at college in a short time.

The boys are in for a surprise when they return form their search. We tried to make the bunker homier for the kids and for us. Because let's not forget that the bunker is under the earth, that means no natural light through windows. Beside it was formally used as beacon against the supernatural, what it still will be, but now it has to be a family home too.

I walk through the bunker and look at the changes we made and I am pleased with it. Now the walls of the bunker don't feel as cold anymore with some pictures like puzzles the kids have finished or other things. The redecoration of the bunker was the only positive thing about the long search, because I don't think that they boys would had lets us change that much, would have they been here. But now it is already done and they have to accept it. A good thing.

On my way to the library, I walk by the living room and see the kids watching a movie together. Ben in the middle with a twin on each side of him and they have fun. Like it should be in families and I have to think of my brother Lucas as I start walking again. We talked a week after they banned the darkness on the phone.

 **Flashback**

 _I was alone in the kitchen, the kids were in their rooms and Lisa was reading in the library. Since we are done with the moving in stuff she started reading. She absorbs the different information of the supernatural like a sponge. We decided to eat pizza for dinner today, so we don't have to cook and the free time gives me a minute to do, what I put aside for a week now._

 _Before I can chicken out again, I take my phone and dial the familiar number and hope that she is still in service. Because the last time I dial it was over six years ago, but the first ringtone tells me that my fear was unfounded. The only thing that has to happen now is that he has to pick up the phone. I wait and wait, after the seventh ring I decided to end the call and almost missed that the phone was picked up._

 _"Hennigan." I hear his all too familiar voice say. It makes me happy to hear his voice, because I didn't know how much I missed it until now. But I was so in my own world that he spoke again. "Anyone there?"_

 _So I take all my courage and say. "Hey big brother."_

 _Now there was silence on the other end of the line. I only hear him breathing, before he asks nervous. "Cassie?" as if he couldn't believe that I called him._

 _I try to lighten the mood a bit. "Who else calls you big brother? Do we have a sibling I don't know of?"_

 _"Yeah we have. His name is surprise." he says sarcastically._

 _"Funny name, but a poor kid." I give back._

 _He laughs for a moment, before he is serious. "What can I do for you?" Oh, his hunter voice, which he uses to interview witnesses for the cases._

 _"Can't a sister simply call her brother?" I try to avoid the real reason for a moment longer, but of course I should have known that it wouldn't work._

 _"No, so what do you want."_

 _I take a deep breath and then I say. "I want my brother back."_

 _"It was you, who cast me away, if you want to call it that."_

 _"God damn it Lucas. I know and I am sorry. I love you and I want you back in my life." I say to him and hope that I can reach him with that. Because I don't apologize often only for things they are important to me and my brother definitely is._

 _It took him a moment, before he reacts to that. "Wow. It took you some time. Why now?" of course he wants to know why and he is going to love it. Nothing he loves more than being right. So here goes nothing._

 _"I told Sam about the twins."_

 _"Really?" he asks me surprised. Apparently he didn't see that coming._

 _"Yeah and we are back together, actually he asked me to marry him and we live together since almost two months." I babble._

 _"Is that so?" he said in his superior voice. I hated that voice as kids and I hate it now. He only uses that voice to tell me that he is the smarter one of us, let him have it._

 _"Yeah, you were right. Are you happy now?" I give him what he wants to hear._

 _"Very much." he says with a big smile. I can hear that smile over the phone._

 _"Can we meet? You need to see the twins they are so big and trouble makers like us." I tell him to change to topic._

 _He took a moment to think about it, before he said. "I am on a job in Texas at the moment and I don't know how long it will take. But I will call you as soon as I am done."_

 _"Ok. I missed you big bro." I tell him with the use of my old nickname for him._

 _"I missed you to, baby girl." I smile, he hasn't called me that, since we were children._

 _"Bye."_

 _"Bye." and with that we hang up. I am happy. I and Lucas may be not on the same page like before the fight, but at least we are talking again and there is a big change that I will have him back in my life._

The ringing of my phone brings me back to the present. It took Lucas almost a week to get to the bottom of the job in Texas. Apparently it was a werewolf and he could gank him. He called me after the kill, that was yesterday night and told me that he could meet me. I gave him the address of the bunker and he said that he would be here in two days. So that should be tomorrow.

I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. I start to smile, because it is Sam. I pick the phone up and say. "Hey baby."

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?" his voice is lighter and happier, that could only mean one thing.

"You found the children?" I ask him.

He laughs. "I should have known that you would see right through me. Yeah we found them today."

I interrupt him, before he can go on. "How are they? Are they ok?" I ask nervous. I am a mother. Maybe not to the other children, but I that doesn't mean that I wouldn't worry about them. No kid should go through something like that.

"They are fine, maybe a little dirty, exhausted and thirsty, but we found them in time."

"Ok. How so?"

"Apparently Amara lackeys gave up their work only two days ago, after she hasn't contacted them anymore."

"Good. So you are coming home?"

"Actually, we are almost home. We wanted to surprise you all, but of course it didn't work."

"How long till you are home?" I ask him happy. Sam is coming home. They kids will love that. I can't wait to see him. Two weeks are too long. Maybe the hunts in the future can only have duration of a week maximum. That should be possible with more people doing the research instead of only two.

"We should be back in 20 minutes."

"Tell her." I hear Dean say beside Sam. Ok what is this about?

"Babe we are bringing someone with us, two actually."

"Okay." I simply say, because they probably have their reason for doing that.

"Good we see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." I say before I hang up. I turn around to the living room and tell the kids. "Guys your fathers are back in 20 minutes." On all their faces I can see smiles. Even Ben was happy to have Dean back.

Together we walk to the library, where Lisa is reading again. From a far it looks like a book about angels. Oh, that must be a hard one. "Hey Lis." she looks up as I call for her.

"They guys will be here in a short time."

"About time." she answers.

"I hear you." I say. The kids take a seat around the tables and read something while they wait for the rest of our family. "Oh and the bring two people with them. Sam doesn't say why, but I am sure we will learn that soon."

"Ok."

"I get some things from the kitchen."

"Do you need help?" she asks me.

"No Lis, keep reading." I say to her with a smile as a walk to the kitchen. I make some last minute sandwiches and drinks for our travelers. They are probably hungry, because Dean and Sam are always hungry, so why should it be different this time. I am done as I hear the door of the bunker open. I take the tablet with the snacks and bring them to the library.

As I enter I hear Dean say. "Honey I am home."

I laugh and say, before everyone else had a change to say anything. "You wanted to say that for a long time or Fred."

"Ha ha." he gives back, as he steps into the library. Sam was beside him, he had a sleeping little girl in his arms and behind the both of them a teenage girl around Bens ages walks in. I put the tablet on the table as the twins jump up and yell 'Daddy'. They run to him, but he stops them with a signal that they shouldn't wake the little girl. So the silently walk to him to give him a hug. He hugs them back and I walk to them, while Lisa and Ben greet Dean.

I give Sam a kiss and whisper in his ear. "Hey baby, good that you are home! Who is this?" I ask him curious.

"That's Annie and behind me that's Krissy Chambers." he tells me.

I greet the teenage girl, the kids also say hey to her. Sam signals me that we should probably take a seat. So after, we are done with the greetings we all sit down. I look at Dean and Sam curious, but neither one of them starts with the explanation. So I ask. "So what is the story?"

Sam and Dean have a silent conversation between them, before Dean says. "We found Krissy and Annie with the other kids. We know Krissy a while now. The last time we saw her, she was living with two other teenagers, who also had lost her parents because of hunting like her. We let her stay there because she had a home with Aiden and Josephine, but they died some time ago and Krissy is alone since then. She doesn't like it, but we decided to take her in. She needs a home, where she can finish her education and has a warm bed to sleep in."

"I am old enough to look after myself." she says.

"But you shouldn't have. We talked about this and it is better you stay here. If you like it or not!" Dean says.

"You are not my father." she says angry.

"No I am not, but I know that he would want that you have some stability in your life and don't be alone anymore." he gives back in a quiet tone.

She didn't say anything to that, but simply leans back in the chair and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her body language tells me that she is pissed, but she accepts it. Wow I am impressed; Dean is good at this parent stuff.

To get her to relax, I say. "We have enough rooms; you can choose which one you want." This way I tell the others I don't have a problems with that, Dean and Sam nod. The only problem would be Lisa, but she simply smile, like she has accepted that in this family normal isn't the standard. Because of her attitude it would be a good idea, to let her tour the bunker with Ben and the kids, so I add. "I am sure that Ben and the twins will show you around."

They all smile at her and even if she fights it, but she like to have so many people around her, because a small smile starts on her face. No wonder after a long time alone. I hope she will get used to living here. She looks like a good kid that already has lost too much to hunting. Maybe we could give her something back. It took the twins only second before they declare. "Come on lets go." With that JD, Lexi and Ben get up. At the exit of the library they wait for Krissy to follow them. She took her time before she decides to get up and follow them. A good sign, maybe they can help her accept that she would be living here. Because I am with Dean and Sam on this one she needs family, I believe Lisa sees it the same way.

We all wait until we can't hear the footsteps so loud anymore. "Thank you for accepting her." Dean tells me and Lisa.

Before I could say something Lisa beats me to the punch. "Nothing to thank for, she need us. Hopefully she will see that soon herself."

Yeah that could take some time, but we have to consider one important thing, because they are teenagers. "You all know that he have to give her and Ben some ground rules."

"Why?" Dean wants to know. I look at Lisa and I see that she also can't understand why he is so clueless.

"They are teenagers, horny teenagers, who are not related." I spell it out for him.

"Oh." he and Sam say as if they haven't thought about that. Figures they are only fathers for a short time, they would probably need more pointers in the future. Good for them that they have Lisa and me.

"Yeah, so we have to talk to them about that." Lisa says.

"Ok." they say.

I look at Sam and the little girl in his arms; she has curly hair like me with Sams hair color. What I can see of her is cute and her body language tells me that she is totally at ease with Sam. He also has her protectively in his arm that is all I need to know and tells me so much. "Krissy isn't the only one, who will be living with us?" I ask the both of them.

"No, she is not." Sam answers.

Not that I have a problem with more inhabitants at the bunker, but I need more information than that. Especially because Annie looks like almost two and probably hasn't parents anymore, but there has to be a reason, why she would stay with us, a connection like Krissy had. "Who is she?" I ask them.

Sam looks at Dean, who looks everywhere but us. In Sams face I can read that he is annoyed with his brothers antics. Ok, that is going to be interesting. After a moment of thinking, how he should explain the situation, Sam turns to me and says. "That is a little bit complicated."

"Why?" I say and before he can answer I add. "But please don't give me the information only in pieces I want all at once." I hate that I have to wring the information out of him. Normally I have to that only with things he doesn't like to tell me, because he is afraid that they could hurt me. But how could that fit here, I don't know this little girl.

He sighs, like he knew that it would come to that, but he had to try at least. "Ok. As we already told you, we found her with the other kids. Before we let them to the next police station, we wanted to make sure that they were okay. So, we let Cas check them out with his angel mojo. As he got to Annie, his face got a bewildered expression, but after he finished with her, he simply walked to next kid."

"A typical Cas move." Dean points out.

"Exactly. It took him some time, but he checked every single child in there and gave us the okay to lead them to the next police station. So we did that. We told that they should enter the station and tell them how they are, but that they can't remember how they got there and what they lived through, because nobody would believe them. And of course they shouldn't talk about us. It took some convincing, but they accepted it. One of the older kids took the lead and the rest followed. Cas let them all walk away, but not Annie and he told us to take her with us. As we asked him why, he said that she is our daughter." To bring the point across he points with his finger between us.

"What?" I exclaim perplex, because how can that be possible.

"Baby I reacted the same way, believe me. He explained that she shared our DNA and that he couldn't find any other relatives in her memories. She was living in an orphanage since she was one day old. After he told us that, I took a good look at her and I was astonished as I saw that she has our features. So I don't know how it is possible, but she is our daughter and I accepted in the moment as I really looked at her. So for me was clear that I can't let her go and I took her with us. Now here we are."

That's hell of a story. Wow. I don't know what to say. But as I look at the little girl, with her face buried into Sam shoulder I can't let her go. I wouldn't have before, but if she is really our daughter and I believe that Sam is telling the truth, I will not let her go. Tears start in my eyes as I look at Sam and see that he is nervous how I would react to the new additions to our family. But instead to saying anything, I walk to him and take her out of his arms. He lets her go, because he knows even if I would react badly I never would hurt her. As I take her in my arms, she starts to stir, before she can open her eyes I say. "Shh, honey, Mommy is watching over you, so sleep on." Like that is what she needed to hear she falls right back to sleep, having her in my arms feels so right like she was a part of me that was missing. I look at Sam and see he is happy. "We have a daughter. She is beautiful." I tell him.

He gets up, takes us in his arms and whispers in my ear. "Just like her Mom." I smile because of that. "Baby I love you so much. Thank you for accepting her."

"There is nothing to thank me for, she is part of this family." I tell him with all my heart and like the rest of my children I would never let her go. My family is complete, I have the twins and Annie, as well as their father Sam. His brother, who is also my brother, even if not by blood, and he loves my best friend Lisa. I have my nephew Ben as well as my real brother back. What do I want more besides them, nothing. So I am happy and looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own SPN, only my OCs and this storyline.

 **Chapter 16**

10 years later

The Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas developed in the last 10 years from a facility of scholars, who studied the supernatural, to a family home. So many things happened in the last years for the Winchester family, that is hard to know where to start.

The most important thing is the brothers are still out there fighting the good fight and kill every supernatural bitch they came across. But they also are family men now, so they take hunts in only a 500 miles radius and try to stay away from home only for a week tops. At the same they aren't simply hunters, no they have taken one Bobby Singers old role as information sub, the whole family works together to help other hunters out there. The bunker is now full use against the supernatural.

While the boys are on the road the girl are at home. Cassie has started writing again and has successful published 3 novel books about werewolf love stories. The whole family finds it hilarious that she would write such things, but it brings them money. The money helps the family, because the brothers could stop their credit cards scams. They still hustle other guys in pool, but that is for fun than for the money.

Lisa become like she wished a scholar for mythology and is now the main address for lore in the bunker. Every time someone calls for help she does the main research. She still works as a yoga instructor not because it is good hobby or job, but also to stay in shape. Most of the time all the girls in the Winchester household would accompany her, for Cassie, Lexi as well as Annie it is a good stress release.

Since Krissy moved to college she does yoga mostly at home. It took her some time to get used to having a family again, but more so to have an adult burden the responsibility. But with the help of Ben she learnt that isn't a bad thing to depend on others. So she started to go to school again and graduated one year after Ben. She followed him to Michigan State University, while he studied engineering there; she worked on her computer science degree.

In the short time both teenagers stayed at the bunker, Ben and Krissy became close. But only until they were together away at college without supervision of adults they started dating and are couple till today. Krissy and Ben sometimes go on hunts, but hunting was only a very little part of their life. They more concentrate on moving forward with their career in their chosen fields. The family learnt about it during their first college break together at home. Cassie and Lisa won the betting pool about how long it would take for them to get together. The boys betted that it would take them years, so they lost 100 bucks each to the girls.

The twins are still in high school, but not for long at least in Lexis case, she showed her family, how smart she and graduated with 16. There are only two week left this year at school. She follows in her father's footsteps and wants to study law in Stanford. The family is happy for her, but the male part was also pissed, because it is too far away to protect her.

JD took it really hard, because the protection of his sisters is his top priority. But he has two more years of school left, but he declared to work his ass off to finish faster than that. Only time will tell. His protectiveness took a new level with Annie as the new addition to the family. Both the twins accepted their new sister without problems, but as soon as JD learnt that she was one of the kids, who got kidnapped like them, and was alone, he didn't let her out of his side for over a year.

Annie was and is the favorite of all the Winchester boys, because she them all wrapped around her little finger. Her Daddy and brother are the worst, because they aren't immune against her poppy dog eyes. She gets everything she wants from them. Dean is almost as bad, but it took him some time. Only after he learnt that she loved car as much as him and he showed her together with Ben and JD, how to maintain baby, he feel in love with his baby niece.

Surprisingly she wasn't the last addition to the family, because only years later little Robert John was born. Dean and Lisa didn't plan him, but they were more than happy with their surprise after a drunken anniversary in the impala somewhere in the woods. He is a very energetic child, who can't sit still for only a minute. But he still wasn't the last, after they were so happy with their new boy; they wanted to try again to maybe have a girl. It was a boy again, he arrived in the family three years after Bobby and they named him Adam.

A very silent child or so it looks, because the adults learnt fast, that he is the biggest trouble maker of all the kids and he isn't even four yet. He has a very cunning nature and they believe everything he says. But what surprised the adults the most is, that every one of the other children would take the fall for him in a heartbeat and that every single time, even without asking. Of course Adam uses it to his advantage, that's why Dean calls him his little evil mind.

Dean loved all his three boys. The relationship between him and Ben had a very rocky start and it took a very long time, but they are now as close as father and son can be. The birth of Bobby brought them into a little backslash, because Ben was jealous, that his younger brother would have their father in his life from the beginning. But Dean convinced him that he wouldn't replace him with a new child, because he has already a place in his heart and would never move away from there. Yeah, Dean changed a bit in matters of feelings, because he knew that only with an open policy, so he would have a chance of a relationship with Ben.

So here we are today, 10 years later after they banished the darkness and tonight is Lexis high school prom. Lisa and Cassie designed a beautiful dress for her and they can't wait to see her in it. Lexi also was very excited about the prom. But her current discussion with her father, brother and uncle really gives it a bad touch.

"You will be home at the latest at eleven." Sam declared.

"Are you serious Dad? … You know the prom start at eight and will go until after midnight." Lexi yells back.

"That may be, but you will be home long before the end."

"Why Dad?" she wants to know, because something is amiss with this whole discussion. Especially because JD and Uncle Dean give her father moral support and they only do that to gang up on her, only one topic makes them to combine forces and that are the boys she is dating or wants to date or want to date her.

"I don't need to explain myself. I am your father young lady. So you have to accept my word." He said in a hard voice.

"Really? Is that so?" she asks him. Yeah she is baiting him and she knows that she is walking on thin ice, but isn't the smartest one in this family for no reason. So she openly is disrespectful, because she has an ass up her sleeve.

Of course Sam doesn't like her attitude one bit and says. "If you want to go to prom at all you better lose the attitude."

Instead of answering him, she simply yells. "Mom, Aunt Lisa." She can she her Dad as well as her uncle swallow their pride if you want to call it that. Because they may be the men in this household, but they aren't the ones, who lead the family. No over the years the brothers learnt fast, that the true rulers of this family were Cassie and Lisa. One of them alone was a force to be reckon with, but together the brothers are defenseless against them and they know it.

Lexi waits in the library for her mother and aunt to come help her, because she knows they will help her, especially with the dating problem. Because even if the men in this family don't like her date, the women allow it. So the rest of the family has to accept it. Only moments after she called for them they enter together. "Yeah, baby. What's going on?" Cassie asks her daughter because she can see that she is pissed and the pile of Winchester men in this room has to be reason for that. If her stare against her father, uncle and brother is anything to go by.

"Dad declared that I have to be at home at latest at 11 tonight."

Now Cassie and Lisa turn to the men in the room, cross their arms in front of their chest and the men already know that an argument is coming, which they probably will lose, but they to stand their ground, a point on which both the brothers agree on. "Really Sam, tell my why? Because I know that the prom will end at two in the morning as far as I know." Cassie asks her husband. They are married now for 10 years. Only two weeks after the darkness case the whole family went to the city hall of Lebanon so that they could get married there.

But Sam decided that the best tactic in this case would be silence. But that animated Lisa to help Cassie and her niece; they always have to double team against the brothers. So Lisa asks Dean. "Dean, can you tell us, why your brother has decided to destroy a very important night in a girl's life?"

But Dean like Sam took the silent route. Both are sure that they can win this one, but they have forgotten that JD is still in the room with them and he isn't as skilled as the brothers in avoiding his mother and aunt, and Lisa as well as Cassie know that. So they stare at the weakest link in the room until he breaks, it only took seconds as he sighs and says. "It is because of Dancon Riley." Sam and Dean look disappointed at him, because he stabbed them in the back.

"My date, what has he to do with this?"

"Everything." Sam says defeated, why lie after his son spilled the beans. They have to work with him not to break during an investigation that could be fatal. Should he someday want to go on hunts?

"Such as." Cassie wants to know. She has a slight suspicion where this is going, but Sam has to say it.

"Come on baby, the boy our daughter wants to go the prom with is a bigger womanizer than Dean according to JD." and there it is.

"That is your problem Dad." Lexi ask him perplex. She didn't know that her sex life is that important to him.

"Yeah sweetie, this boy only wants in your pants." Dean brings it to the point, because they already lost. Why not give them all.

As the smartass she is, she can't keep her mouth shut, as she said. "Who says that I don't want in his pants?" All the men in the room where shocked to hear that, while Lisa and Cassie laugh at that comment. Of course that made them mad.

"That's not funny, Cassie." Sam yells at his wife.

"It kinda is, because you believe that she is an innocent little girl, but that is so far from the truth, babe." she tells him.

"What are you saying?" Sam wants to know.

Instead of Cassie it was Lexi answering as she tells her father. "To spill it out for you Dad, I am not a virgin that ship has sailed a long time ago." Cassie was impressed with the guts of her daughter. Even if she is smart, sometimes her big mouth is way faster than her mind. That got her in so many troubles over the years, but this could be the tip of the iceberg with her father. So she has to do some damage control.

Sam, Dean and JD where shocked to hear that. They all want to know, who had touched her, so they could kill him. They were sure if they would work together nobody would find the body. But before that Sam has to fulfil his father duties. "You are only 16 and way too young to have sex, Alexis." He only uses her given name if he is really pissed.

Before Lexi and her fast mouth could get her in more trouble, Cassie touches the shoulder of her daughter so signal her that she would handle it. Lexi nods, because she knows that only her Mom could handle her father like this. "Is that so, Samuel." Cassie said to get his attention.

Sam looks form his daughter to his wife and answers. "Yes." Short and simple, that can't get him in more trouble, so wrong.

"Really? … Because if I remember correctly you were the same age as you had sex for the first time, Sam."

He swallowed; he couldn't believe that she used that against him. Dean couldn't resist his snicker, but he really shouldn't have. Lisa reacts with. "I don't see why that's funny, you were 15 Dean or not?" That stops him and he is silent again.

"That is different; we were always on the road and had to grow up fast. At that age we were more adult then children and Lexi isn't that grown up." Sam says in his lawyer voice as Cassie called it. He only uses it to bring a point across.

"Okay and what about JD?" Cassie asks him, because she knows that her son has also sex and that Sam knows that. But the both of them didn't know they knew. While Sam tries to hide what she is talking about, JD is downright scared that he is all of a sudden in the middle of all the attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam tries to play innocent. But Cassie could see right through him.

"Really, so you don't have congratulated him that he got some?" she asks him point blank.

"No, of course not." Sam defends himself.

"Do you believe that Lisa?" Cassie asks her best friend.

She laughs before she answers. "Of course not. I think to remember the even went for a beer."

"What?" Lexi yells. She hates the double standard with her father.

At the same time JD wants to know. "How do you know that?" Yeah the weakest chain broke again.

"Joshua Dean." yells Sam because with that he has confirmed, what the women hold them accounting for.

Cassie, Lisa and Lexi all together cross her arms in front of her chests and look with fury at the men of the family. Now JD wasn't the only one afraid anymore. Sam and Dean know they were in for lecture. "Baby, let me get this straight, there is nothing that Lisa and me don't know about this family."

Deans cocky self can't resist to make a sarcastic comment. "Of course, you have the eye of foresight." Even if Sam found it a bit funny, he know that his laughing would get him further into the doghouse.

The woman saw that as a test of their knowledge. Lisa and Cassie look at each other for a silent communication and nod after a moment. Only seconds later they turn back to the men and Cassie starts. "Really, so you mean we don't know that you two made fake ID for Ben as well as JD, which said they were 21." Sam and Dean look at each other, they didn't thought that they know that and they got slightly panicked what else they could know.

"Or that you gave every one of the men in this family driving lesson including Bobby and Adam, while Bobby somehow is acceptable, Adam not so much. He is only four, Dean, Sam." Lisa continues. Now Dean and Sam swallow, they learn fast that they underestimated their women yet again. They really should stop doing that.

"Disturbing, but let's not forget that neither Lexi nor Annie got driving lessons from either of you." Cassie continues Lisas statement. Dean and Sam look ashamed of themselves.

"We couldn't understand why. Especially because you Dean showed Annie every part of Baby, she can't fix the car almost better than you and you didn't let her drive. But what disturbed us the most was that you told your niece that she couldn't drive Baby because it was a car only for Men and she accepted it like it was normalcy, only because her beloved Uncle said it." Lisa says heated. As Cassie and Lisa heard that they were more than pissed. The double standard drove them crazy and they swore to let them feel their disappointment, when they least expect it and that was now. Dean wishes that they earth would part so that he could vanish, because hearing the love of his life saying this hurt and he understands their anger. He swore that he would start giving Annie driving lessons, because they are right, she knows Baby better than him. Sam on the other hand tries to accept that he really lived a double standard until this moment; he would have denied such a thing, hell he has denied it. But after hearing them say all those things, it hurt and shows him that he has to change that. Even if it would mean that he would let his 16 year old daughter go to prom with a womanizer.

Cassie and Lisa see that their men finally understand what they have done in the last years and come to accept it. The front door opens and Ben walks in, he was only here last week for the weekly family dinner, but that is not until tomorrow. Even if the women are curious why he is here, that has to wait. They aren't done with their husbands, so they simply greet him before the go back to their men. "So for the future think before you both act, because Lisa and I know about everything that goes on in this house."

"We also know that it is hard for all of you that your little girl is growing up and yeah Lexi is not only Sams and Cassies daughter, but ours too Dean. Because that is how this family works, four parents for each kid." Lisa continues. They all raised the kids together, even if one pair was called Mom and Dad; the other pair had the same status.

"But you two have created double standards or better a two class society were we women are second class, but it ends here, are we clear?" Cassie asks them. Sam and Dean finally see that their actions created a world where the woman would feel underneath them. Not that it is not way they see it, because for Sam and Dean it is normally the other way around. Their women were their queens and they do everything to make them happy. So this has to stop, they both came to the same conclusion after a glance at each other. As answer they nod.

"Good, that means that Lexi can go to prom and can have fun as long she likes." Lisa says.

"If you don't accept that, then both of you will sleep on the couch in the living room for a week." Cassie continues.

"Make it two." Lisa says.

That wasn't a threat to treat lightly, because it wouldn't be the first time that one of them or both together had to sleep on the couch. Sam can understand the reasoning of the women, but he doesn't like that his daughter has sex. So he has to make that clear. "What if she has sex?" he wants to know.

"Then she will be careful and use protection. She carries a condom with her every time and she is on the bill. Besides that Lexi know the highest rule." Cassie declares.

"Which is?" Sam wants to know.

"That Mom will kill me should I fall pregnant before I am even 22." Lexi declares.

"Why 22? Shouldn't it be a higher age?" Sam questions further.

"Baby I can't forbid her something I did at the same age and I had the twins at that age."

Sam turns to his son and says. "The same rule applies to you, should you impregnate a girl before you even 22 you are fair game." JD slowly nods.

"Good point. I am way too young to be a grandma just now." Cassie say.

"I see it the same way." Lisa says.

"Come Lex let's get you ready." Cassie says to her daughter, who nods and follows her mother and aunt into the living room.

The men in the room waited until they couldn't hear the footsteps of them anymore, before they led out the breath they all were holding. The four of them take defeated a seat at the table and Ben declares. "Man the women in this family are scary and crazy."

"Really, you only figured that out now. What gave it away?" Dean asks his son sarcastically.

"Just the fact that Mom and Aunt Cassie turn the two most feared hunters in the supernatural world in to little mice." Ben says with a big smile.

"Smartass, but don't think you are immune to the craziness, because Krissy fits right in." Dean tells his son and all the men laugh.

"But how can they know all the things we do behind their back?" JD wants to know and the brothers nod because the thought the same thing.

Ben looks at the three of them and simply shakes his head, before he answers them. "You three are so clueless."

"Hey." they all interrupt him.

"But it is true, because you didn't see how good they are at sneaking in and out. Especially because this household works without problems, they do so many things we didn't even notice them or in my case noticed."

"And what made you so wise." Dean wants to know

"Living with Krissy, who doesn't has sandwich ready for me, when I get home or make my laundry when I let my go bag simply fall on the living room floor. The two of them have us so pampered up, that we don't see them, when they around and believe me they are around more than not." Ben declares and the whole table falls silent and they think about what he said. Sam and Dean understand what he means, he is right, they became so omnipresent like they were part of the bunker. They should appreciate them more than before, because they somehow become a implicitness, which they didn't want at all.

"What brings you home son?" Dean wants to know after some moments of thinking.

"Yeah." Ben nervously scratches the back of his head as he continues. "I broke the highest rule."

"What?" Dean bewildered wants to know.

"Dad you are going to be a grandpa. … Krissy is pregnant."

Dean didn't know what to say to that shock, besides. "Fuck." How is he going to explain that to Lisa? Yeah the life in the Winchester family is never boring. Let's see how they could handle a new addition to their ever growing family.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this story. I hope you had fun while reading it.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
